Origins
by Lithium pamplemouss
Summary: De deux mondes opposés et en conflit depuis des années, Lightning et Cloud sont sensés être ennemis mortels. Mais lorsque l'un vient prendre refuge chez l'autre après lui avoir sauvé la vie, les choses deviennent vite compliquées. Lightning x Cloud
1. Chapter 1

_Ouaiiiii je sais ce que vous allez dire... Encore du Final Fantasy XIII?! Et encore en cross-over avec le VII?! Et encore Cloud avec Lightning?!_

_...Et ben ouaiiiiii! xD _

_Naaaaan mais j'ai pas pu m'en empecher, j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration soudaine, et je me suis tapée à peu pres... Cent pages de textes pour cette fic. Ouai, pour moi c'est énorme, j'ai jamais ecrit autant de toute ma vie pour une seule histoire. Et en plus, j'en suis bien fiere! Je n'en dis pas plus sur l'univers et tout et tout, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même. J'espere que ça vous plaira!_

_Chapitre I: _

Cloud tirait nerveusement sur la sangle de son fusil, tout en fixant depuis plusieurs minutes la cage qu'il était sensé surveiller. Ou plutôt, il fixait la jeune fille qui s'y trouvait depuis déjà plus de trois heures. Une frèle rouquine avec des couettes, habillée en orange, rose, et autres couleurs chaudes, les bras couverts de bracelets et autres bijoux décoratifs. Elle n'avait pas changé de position depuis que les Turks l'avaient ammené ici, c'est à dire assise, les bras repliés autour de ses jambes et le front contre ses genoux. Il ne fallait pas être grand devin pour comprendre qu'elle était déséspérée, et surtout très effrayée. Cloud avait eu quelques secondes pour aperçevoir son visage de façon furtive, avant qu'elle ne le cache pour de bon et qu'elle ne veuille plus le relever. Malgrés toutes les questions que les scientifiques pouvaient lui poser, aucun son n'était sortit de sa gorge. Personne n'avait donc la moindre idée du timbre de sa voix, ni même si elle pouvait parler.

Au fond, il ne pouvait pas s'empecher de se sentir triste pour elle. Etre enfermée là, et observée comme un animal sauvage, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas agréable. Le blond n'arrivait pas s'arracher de l'esprit qu'elle ressemblait à la gente féminine qu'il croisait dans la rue. Elle était normale, comme n'importe qu'elle autre jeune fille de son âge. Normale, mis à part ce tatouage qu'elle avait sur le haut de sa cuisse. Ce tatouage noir et effrayant, la marque maudite des L'cie. Et après tout ce qu'on lui avait apprit sur les L'cie, Cloud s'avouait avoir peur de cette fille qui ne lui arrivait même pas aux épaules, et qui se briserait surement la main si elle venait à le frapper de toute ses forces grâce à la Mako qui coulait dans ses veines.

_" Jeune fille à l'apparence frèle, mais L'cie très dangereuse"_, comme l'avait prevenu Tseng, son superieur hierarchique. C'était lui qui avait proposé d'étudier de plus près les L'cie à Rufus, le nouveau président de la Shinra. Feu son père n'acceptait pas le projet de son vivant, il craignait qu'une guerre éclate entre les habitants de Midgar et les L'cie, guerre qu'ils auraient surement perdu face à leurs pouvoirs démoniaques. Rufus quand à lui, trouvait l'idée fort plaisante et avait donné le feu vert à Tseng dés qu'il fut assis dans le fauteil du président. Le but du projet était d'en apprendre plus sur les L'cie, de connaitre leurs capacités et de surtout les acquerir. D'après les rapports qu'on donnait à tous les membres du SOLDIER, ils étaient capables d'utiliser la magie et d'invoquer des monstres aux pouvoirs dévastateurs sans materia, juste grâce à leur marque. De toute sa carriere dans l'armée, Cloud n'avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait une invoquation L'cie. Certes, certains soldats au rang hautement placé en possedaient, mais d'apres le témoignage de son meilleur ami Zack, ils atteignaient à peine le tiers de la force des monstres L'cie.

Alors Tseng avait donné les ordres suivants: toute personne suspectée d'être d'origine L'cie devra être mise aux arrets, et amennée aux autorités scientifiques. Et voila comment cette jeune rousse avait finit par être emprisonnée, et comment Cloud s'était retrouvé à la fixer depuis plusieurs minutes. Il attendait que quelqu'un vienne prendre sa releve, et qu'il puisse enfin aller se détendre en salle de repos. L'air de rien, il n'était pas rassuré de la présence de la L'cie même si elle ne pouvait pas sortir de cette cage spéciale, mais il voulait quand même quitter au plus vite la piece. Par peur, mais aussi pour pouvoir détourner un peu les yeux de cette pauvre jeune fille.

* * *

-" Lightning! Attend!"

L'appellée ne tourna pas la tête à son nom, et continua de marcher avec détermination droit devant elle. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps en discussion inutile, chaque seconde était cruciale. Mais le géant blond lui barra la route, n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de la laisser avancer plus, et tendit les bras pour l'empecher de passer.

-" Bouge." lui ordonna t-elle froidement en portant une main sur sa gunblade. Il vacilla de peur un instant et songea a faire demi-tour, mais il reprit vite contenance.

-" Non, je peux pas te laisser y aller! " s'exclama t-il.

-" Si je n'y vais pas, qui ramenera Vanille?" attaqua Lightning en croisant les bras nerveusement.

Snow agrippa les épaules de la jeune fille dans l'espoir de la raisonner. Il fallait qu'elle l'écoute, elle se jetait droit dans un piège!

-" Lightning... Ils ont déjà enlevé Serah... Je ne supporterais pas qu'ils t'enlevent aussi." fit le blond d'un air grave et triste à la fois. Il la vit baisser les yeux lentement, puis les relever plus froidement que jamais.

-" Et vanille? Tu t'en fiche d'elle?" repliqua t-elle sechement.

-" Je n'ai pas dit ça! Je veux juste que plus personne ne se fasse capturer par ces salauds!"

-" Et alors? Qu'est ce que tu propose?"

-" On y va ensemble, juste toi et moi. Reconnais qu'on sera plus forts à deux que toi toute seule, et nous ne mettrons personne d'autre en danger si il n'y à que nous. On sauve Vanille, et on revient ici illico, d'accord?"

Lightning lacha un soupir agacé, et Snow serra les dents. Il serait encore un fardeau à surveiller, encore quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait perdre devant ses yeux. Seule, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire grand chose. Mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de liberer son amie, et de leur faire payer ce qu'ils lui avait fait à elle et à Serah. Quitte à y laisser la vie, elle allait la liberer. Elle le jurait sur son nom.

-" Magne toi. On part tout de suite." lacha t-elle en repoussant ses cheveux rose sur son épaule, et Snow lui adressa un sourire confiant.

* * *

La relève avait du retard, et Cloud était résté une heure de plus à angoisser face à la jeune captive L'cie. Zack était passé le réconforter un peu avec Reno, et il dû d'ailleur se faire violence pour ne pas se dégouter du comportement de ce dernier. Il essayait de faire relever la tête de la rouquine en l'appellant L'cie, comme on faisait relever la tête à un singe dans un zoo. Il jouait, et riait du malaise de Cloud, en pretextant qu'elle n'était pas un être humain, et qu'elle ne ressentait pas de peine. Cloud aurait voulu que Zack dise le contraire, qu'il montre lui aussi un peu de compassion, mais le brun ne disait rien et ne semblait pas même écouter. Il était plongé dans un rapport écrit par son mentor Angeal.

Le jeune blond ne savait pas quoi penser. D'un côté il y avait tous les dires des gens de Midgar, et de l'autre, cette fille qui semblait si fragile et si triste enfermée dans cette cage. Il ne savait pas quoi penser des L'cie, mais il luttait pour ne pas se poser plus de questions, et de suivre les ordres qui lui étaient donné.

-" Tu veux que j'aille voir si la releve arrive?" lui demanda Zack en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-"Non, ça ira, merci...." répondit Cloud, toujours en tirant sur sa sangle en cuir.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux soldats, juste perturbé par Reno qui s'emerveillait devant la cage. Le blond oublia même d'être ecoeuré par cet idiot.

-" Tu... Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Cloud?" reprit le brun.

-" Je suis juste un peu nerveux.... Avec tout ce qu'on dit des L'cie, je n'ose pas la quitter des yeux une seconde." Il avait plutôt peur qu'elle invoque quelque chose, même si techniquement la cage l'empechait d'utiliser le moindre sort.

-" Oui, je m'en doute. Mais c'est bien, tu fais un très bon soldat comme ça. Etre méfiant est une qualité reconnue." le reconforta Zack en lui tapottant amicalement l'épaule.

Son ami lacha un leger " hm", ses yeux bleu fixés sur la cage qu'il ne semblait même plus voir. Il était vraiment fatigué de rester ici avec cette angoisse qui le pesait sur les épaules. Zack était un peu inquiet à son sujet, mais il n'eu pas le temps de lui poser plus de questions lorsque sa radio sonna.

Il s'excusa aupres de lui, et se leva pour répondre rapidement. Le ton monta très vite, et Cloud consentit même à tourner son regard vers lui avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas le genre de son ami d'hausser la voix.

-" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" lui demanda le blond une fois qu'il eu terminé.

Zack avait l'air réllement inquiet, ce qui ne le rassura pas.

-" Il y a un L'cie qui arrive ici, et le problème c'est que personne n'arrive à le stopper." déclara t-il en serrant la machoire.

Cloud rata un battement. Il était fichu si il venait ici. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire contre un L'cie si aucun des autres soldats aussi génétiquement modifié que lui se faisaient mettre au tapis?

" Cloud, il ne faut pas que tu ais peur d'accord? Si tu n'arrives pas à l'arreter, tu t'enfuis et tu le laisse partir, ne le force surtout pas à te tuer, est ce que tu m'as bien compris?" reprit vivement son ainé avec le plus grand serieux du monde.

Mais le blond était térrorisé.

" Cloud!" s'ecria Zack en le secouant par les épaules, ce qui sembla le faire revenir à la réalité. Le jeune blond arma son fusil, puis hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était pret. Son ami lui fit un sourire réconfortant, attrappa Reno par le col et s'en alla en courrant en dehors de la piece. Celui-ci se debattit violement, en hurlant qu'il ne voulait pas aller se battre contre un L'cie, tandis que la jeune rousse releva enfin la tête de ses genoux. Elle se leva lentement, et joignit les mains comme pour une prière. Sans doute avait-elle entendu la conversation, elle devait surement reprendre espoir et attendre la venue de son camarade.

Cloud avait peur de sa venue, et elle semblait s'en réjouir. Il avait peur de ce qui faisait la joie de cette fille. Pourquoi diable le monde était si compliqué?

Des crissements de balles dans le couloir le fit sursauter, et son coeur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que ces bruits se rapprochaient. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il eu à peine le temps d'aperçevoir quelque chose de blanc se jeter contre lui et surtout une lame prete à s'abattre sur son crâne. Heureusement pour lui, ses reflexes ne l'avaient pas abandonné, et il parvint à parer au tout dernier moment avec son fusil. Un centième de seconde trop tard, et ç'en était finit de lui.

Cloud releva alors les yeux sans cesser d'appuyer de toute sa force sur son fusil pour faire ceder son agresseur. Et il réalisa alors que son agresseur en question était en en fait une femme aux cheveux rose, au regard bleu plus froid que la glace et qui en disait long sur la haine qu'elle portait dans son coup. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du blond, elle ecarquilla les yeux une seconde, pendant laquelle Cloud se demanda ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. L'inconnue pliait lentement sous la force inhumaine de Cloud, c'est pourquoi elle devia rageusement le fusil de ce dernier, et le fit reculer d'un brusque coup d'épaule pour pouvoir appuyer sur le bouton qui ouvrit la cage de la L'cie rousse.

Il se força à reprendre rapidement ses esprits, et se lança à la poursuite des deux fugitives malgrés l'avertissement que Zack lui avait donné plus tôt. Il savait que cette fille ne se battait pas serieusement, sinon elle l'aurait tué depuis déjà belle lurette, il avait donc toutes ses chances de l'arreter. La L'cie aux cheveux rose tirait sur le poignet de la rousse en lui criant de se dépecher, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois sur la piste d'atterissage des helicoptères Shinra située sur le batiment. Cloud remarqua qu'un homme habillé d'un grand manteau blanc et d'un bandana noir les attendait dans un des engins volants en leur hurlant de faire vite. Il avait lui aussi un tatouage L'cie sur le bras, et le jeune soldat comprit avec nervosité qu'il n'avait toujours pas de soutient. Les renforts allaient arriver d'une minute a l'autre, il ne devait pas abandonner maintenant, pas si pres du but!

De plus, il rattrappait la L'cie rousse qui semblait avoir du mal à suivre le rythme de sa camarade. Il tendit un bras pour attrapper son poignet, mais la jeune fille qui l'avait attaqué un peu plus tôt attrappa son bras, et le fit tomber à terre d'un nouveau coup d'épaule. Cloud grimaça sous la force innatendue du coup, mais il eu le bon reflexe de la faire tomber avec lui en agrippant son pull.

-" Lightning!" s'ecria la rousse aux couettes en se retournant.

-" Partez sans moi! Vite!" hurla celle qui se débattait déséspérement de l'etreinte de Cloud. Il avait l'avantage de la force sur elle, et elle devait bien se rendre compte qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

Son amie sembla hesiter un moment, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire, alors le grand blond vint la tirer jusqu'à l'helicopter malgrés ses cris de protestation. Il la fit grimper en ignorant ses pleurs, puis il fit décoller l'appareil pour s'en aller rapidement.

Mais Cloud était déjà bien occupée par la L'cie qui se débattait furieusement contre lui pour se soucier des deux fuillards. Il grogna devant tant de resistance, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de lutter contre une femme, il était verni. Elle ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tache!

-" Hey c'est bon, ne me force pas à devenir violent, alors calme toi!" haussa t-il le ton en tentant de lui coincer les bras derriere son dos sans réelle intention de lui faire du mal, juste de l'immobiliser.

-" Va te faire foutre!" repliqua t-elle en se débattant avec rage.

C'est à ce moment là que Zack et Reno arrivèrent en courrant, et Cloud du se faire violence pour ne pas hurler de soulagement. Bon dieu qu'il était content de les voir! Zack arriva pres de lui et bloqua un bras de la jeune femme pour l'empecher de bouger, bien qu'elle continuait de se debattre.

-" Cloud, est ce que ça va?! "lui demanda le brun tandis que Reno s'occupait de coincer le deuxieme bras de la fugitive.

-" Tu peux pas imaginer combien je suis content de te voir..." répondit le blond en soupirant. Il lacha son emprise et s'essuya le front avec reconnaissance pour ses deux camarades.

-" Où est la L'cie?" interrogea Reno en plissant les yeux devant la force de celle qu'il essayait de bloquer.

-" Partie, il y en avait un qui les attendait ici avec un de nos helicopters. J'ai pas eu le temps de les coincer, désolé." avoua Cloud en tournant les yeux vers Zack.

-" C'est pas grave, tu as fait du bon boulot mon vieux." le félicita celui-ci avec un sourire chalereux.

Mais malgrés cela, Cloud ne pouvait pas s'empecher de penser qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal. Les L'cie étaient les "méchants", alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal à l'aise? Pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à soutenir le regard de la jeune femme qu'il allait faire emprisonner dans quelques minutes?

"Bon euh... Il faudrait peut-être verifier qu'elle est bien une L'cie, qu'est ce que vous en pensez?..." reprit Zack avec une hesitation certaine.

_Verifier qu'elle était bien une L'cie? Trouver son tatouage en somme?..._ Cloud preferait avoir une confirmation avant de sombrer dans le déséspoir le plus total.

-"...Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par, verifier qu'elle est bien une L'cie?"

-" Eh bien.... Il va falloir trouver son tatouage..."

Voila, là, il était vraiment déséspéré. Quoique, il avait peut être une chance d'esquiver ça si quelqu'un acceptait de s'y coller à sa place...

-" Zack et moi on la tient, alors trouve le Cloud. Même là où je pense si il le faut." lança Reno avec un clin d'oeil.

-" Non mais ça va pas?! "

-" Si vous posez ne serait-ce qu'une seule main sur moi je vous trucide!" hurla la concernée, visiblement très en colère.

-"Roh ça va, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais déshabillé une femme quand même?" fit le roux en ricannant.

-" Va te faire voir Reno!"

-" Reno, ferme la! Cloud je suis désolé, mais s'il te plait, si tu pouvais faire ça aujourd'hui qu'on en finisse.... "

-"Regardez le, il est vexéééééé!"

-" Ne me touchez pas!"

-" ...Je t'en prie Cloud, ça me gene autant que toi, mais grouille toi par pitié...." supplia Zack en tournant les yeux aileur.

Et le pauvre soldat completement pris au dépourvu se noyait littéralement dans le déséspoir. Ce n'était pas à ça qu'il s'attendait lorsqu'il était rentré dans le Soldier! Il n'était pas du genre à tripotter les gens, et encore moins une femme, surtout quand celle-ci n'était pas conscentante! Alors il pria mentalement pour que le tatouage de la soit disant L'cie se trouve dans un endroit " visible", et qu'il n'aurait pas à chercher là où il n'en avait pas le droit. De plus, quand il pensait à l'emplacement de la marque de la L'cie rousse, même si ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait cherché, il avait vraiment peur de ce sur quoi il pouvait tomber cette fois.

Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil à ses bras, en enlevant une mitaine, puis à ses poignets et à ses mains en retirant ses gants. Il était en train de se maudire littéralement. Il était même d'accord avec le flot d'insultes que lui assenait la pauvre jeune femme, il la trouvait même polie et sympathique à son egard. Mais il ne trouvait rien, aucun tatouage L'cie sur les jambes, épaules, cou, dos et nuque. Cloud lança alors à Zack un regard suppliant.

-" ...Et merde.... " lacha celui-ci, la machoire crispée.

Et Cloud approuvait, il trouvait que ça résumait parfaitement la situation. C'était là... Ou là....

" .... Sur la poitrine peut-être?...."

-" Je vais vous buter." lacha froidement la jeune femme au cheveux rose.

-" Oui ben ça serait plus facile si vous nous aidiez aussi vous!" repliqua Zack.

-"...Je vais pas faire ça quand même?..." fit Cloud d'une petite voix. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'on lui demandait.

-" J'ai bien peur que si...."

-" ...J'vous deteste tous."

Et Cloud approcha sa main de la fermeture éclaire du pull avec une énorme apréhension.

"Je vous jure que je ne suis pas un pervers." fit il à l'intention de la captive.

-" Si vous faites ça je vous tue."

-" Alors vous me tuerez. Excusez moi encore."

Il prit une grande inspiration, et descendit la fermeture en fronçant les sourcils pendant que Zack tournait la tête ailleur. Cloud la descendit jusqu'à ce qu'il put aperçevoir un pointe noire sur la peau blanche, et prefera ne pas aller plus loin par respect pour elle.

-" ... Alors? C'est la marque L'cie?" demanda Zack qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'helicopter devant lui.

-" Ben... Je pense que oui, il y à une pointe noire."

-" ... Tu es sûr que c'est ça?"

-" ... Non." avoua le blond à contre coeur.

Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir entierement le pull de la pauvre jeune femme qui le fixait d'un air mauvais. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer sur place si elle l'avait pu. Mais au moins il avait la confirmation qu'elle était bien ce qu'ils pensaient, alors il remonta rapidement la fermeture avant que ses yeux ne dérivent autre part.

" C'est bien une L'cie." déclara Cloud à l'intention de ses deux camarades. Il recula et fit un leger sourire à celle qui était plaquée au sol. Elle en ecarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça.

-" On va attendre la cavalerie alors. Va dans la salle de garde prendre un peu de repos Cloud. Tu l'as bien mérité." fit Zack en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

C'était clair qu'il l'avait mérité, son repos. Le jeune soldat tenta de lui rendre la pareille, mais il était tellement exténué qu'il n'y parvint pas. Il sentait au fond de lui quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Cette femme était une L'cie, et alors? Pourquoi se sentait-il deçu, il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant? Elle allait être enfermée, et utilisée comme cobaye. Il ne devait pas aller chercher plus loin. Alors il rentra dans le batiment, et s'efondra sur le lit de la salle de garde. Les questions qui le hantaient s'évaporèrent presque aussitôt qu'il eut fermé les yeux. Il était effectivement très fatigué.

* * *

Lorsque Lightning se reveilla, sa tête la faisait attrocement souffrir sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi. Sans doute le contact glacé du sol contre sa joue y était déjà pour quelque chose. Ensuite, quelques souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, comme celui où le soldat brun l'avait assomé derriere la nuque lorsqu'elle avait essayé de s'enfuir à nouveau. Son esprit s'egara un instant pour une pensée vers Snow et Vanille avec espoir qu'ils allaient bien, mais elle se força à se focaliser sur le moment présent. Elle se releva difficilement sur ses jambes, et regarda tout autour d'elle en plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière bleutée. Il faisait froid, et elle n'avait plus que son pull court et sa jupe en guise de vetements. La voila qui était enfermée dans la même cage que Vanille, exactement dans la même pièce que celle où elle était venue la liberer.

Elle devait se rendre à l'evidence: elle était dans une mauvaise situation. Son plan de sauvetage avait peut-être fonctionné, mais elle s'était faite avoir à la place de Vanille. Elle entendit du bruit sur sa droite et elle tourna les yeux vers la chaise où un soldat blond était assis.

-" Tu es reveillée?" lui demanda t-il.

Lightning l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il s'agissait du soldat qui l'avait empeché de s'enfuir de Midgar. Et qui accessoirement l'avait déshabillée pour regarder son tatouage L'cie sur sa poitrine. Elle lui vouait déjà une grande haine, rien que pour ça. Elle l'ignora alors comme elle savait superbement le faire, et se lança à la recherche des limites de l'espace qui l'emprisonait du monde exterieur. Si elle voulait sortir d'ici, elle allait devoir en apprendre un maximum sur cette espece de cage transparante. Déjà, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie ici, et encore moins invoquer quelque chose.

" Est ce que ça va?" insista le spéctateur.

Il semblait vouloir l'entendre parler, aussi decida t-elle de rester muette. Lightning retira sa chaine autour de son cou, et la lança contre l'extremité de la cage sous l'oeil curieux du soldat. Il y eu une soudaine décharge éléctrique, et le pendentif retomba automatiquement au sol. Déjà, elle ne pouvait pas toucher les bords sous peine de se faire electrocuter vive. Elle retint un soupir agacé lorsque le blond se remit à parler inlassablement, et remit son bijou à son cou.

-" Tu sais, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je ne voulais pas...."

-" Tu parles aux animaux toi?" coupa Lightning en croisant les bras.

Il resta coi face à sa question, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi elle lui demandait cela.

-" Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?" fit il en se levant de sa chaise.

-" Nous les L'cie, nous sommes des sous-races pour vous, nous ne sommes même pas qualifiés en tant qu'êtres humains. Alors pourquoi m'adresse tu la parole?" reprit-elle en se postant à l'extreme bord de la cage, juste assez éloignée pour eviter la décharge éléctrique. Il en fit de même, à l'exterieur et en la fixant. Il n'y aurait pas eu ce mur entre eux, elle l'aurait sans doute repoussé à cause de la proximité qu'ils avait là.

-" Les L'cie ne sont pas des humains?"

-" C'est vous qui le dites."

-" Pourquoi tu ne serais pas humaine?"

-" C'est à toi de me le dire."

-" Tu as un coeur qui bat?"

-" Sans doute plus que toi."

Il lacha un sourire triste en baissant les yeux, et Lightning se demanda interieurement pourquoi elle venait de lacher quelque chose d'aussi acide. Il était l'une des rares personnes à Midgar qui la traitait en temps qu'égal sans même la connaitre, et non pas comme un simple objet d'étude. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser s'echapper des mots d'excuse de sa gorge. Il n'était pas son allié. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie.

-" Comment tu t'appelles?" fit il en la coupant dans ses reflexions internes. Elle hesita à répondre un leger moment.

-" Lightning."

-" C'est ton vrai nom?"

-" Non."

-" Quel est le vrai?"

-" Tu ne le sauras jamais. Et toi?"

-" Cloud. Et c'est mon vrai nom."

Elle se retint difficilement de grimaçer à cette sale coincidence sur la signification de leurs noms, préférant continuer à chercher un moyen de sortir. Elle n'avait rien sur elle qui puisse l'aider étant donné que ses affaires lui avait été confisqué. Elle devait avouer avec amertume qu'elle était bel et bien coincée, et que si on ne lui ouvrait pas de l'exterieur, elle ne sortirait jamais de cette prison. Mais elle pouvait toujours rever pour cette solution.

"Je crois que je fais quelque chose de mal en te gardant prisonniere ici."

Lightning sursauta. Avait-elle bien entendu, ou son imagination lui jouait des tours?

-"Pardon?"

-"Je disais que je fais surement quelque chose de mal en te gardant prisonière ici." reprit le dénommé Cloud avec tout le naturel du monde.

-"Tu as souvent des reflexions étranges comme ça?"

-"Pas vraiment. Disons que c'est surtout ton cas qui me fait reflechir."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un soupir. Elle n'osait même pas esperer qu'il la fasse sortir d'ici. Est ce qu'il s'amusait à la faire souffrir en lui donnant des faux espoirs?!

-" Qu'est ce que tu me veux au juste, tu essaye de voir si les L'cie peuvent ressentir de la peine pour le noter dans un dossier d'observation ou bien tu es simplement sadique comme tous tes confreres?" attaqua t-elle avec agacement.

-" Je ne suis pas un scientifique, je ne suis qu'un soldat qui obeit aux ordres de la Shinra. Mais il m'arrive quelque fois d'utiliser ma tête et de me poser des questions plutôt que de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge."

-" Et tu as aussi utilisé ta tête quand tu as maté ma poitrine? Espece de sale type!"

-"Je te jure que je ne voulais pas le faire! Si je n'obeissais pas aux ordres, j'allais être mis aux arrets moi aussi! Même si..." Lightning le fusilla du regard. " j'y pouvait rien si ton tatouage était là!" se rattrappa t-il rapidement.

Elle remarqua que ses joues rosissaient lentement et qu'il avait l'air sincère, mais cela ne diminuait pas le degré de haine qu'elle lui portait pour autant. La jeune L'cie se détourna encore une fois en croisant les bras. Jamais personne n'avait pu voir son tatouage vu là où il se situait, et il fallait que ça soit un salaud de Midgar qui soit le premier à poser les yeux dessus. Même si dans le fond, elle était plutôt rassuré de ne pas être tombé sur quelqu'un qui n'aurait eu en tête que de profiter d'elle ou de lui faire du mal, non au lieu de ça il lui avait même sourit pour la rassurer. Elle n'avait pas compris. Mais elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

" ... Je vais te faire sortir de là." lacha finalement Cloud au bout de quelques secondes de silence pesant, ce qui fit revenir les yeux bleu de la captive vers lui.

-" Vraiment? Pourquoi tu désobeirais aux ordres qu'on t'as assigné?" interrogea Lightning qui n'en croyait pas un traitre mot et dont l'agacement atteignait son paroxysme.

-" J'en sais trop rien, ne me demande pas." répondit le soldat à voix basse.

La L'cie le suivit des yeux, le regardant partir pianoter sur différents boutons de la console en face de lui, et il vint lui ouvrir la cage. Sur le coup, elle n'osa pas avancer pour sortir, se contentant de le fixer avec méfiance. Il devait surement tenter de la pieger, de la tester pour voir ses réactions. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête c'était de sortir de cette fichue cage, et là elle preferait ne pas en bouger. Elle n'avait absolument pas confiance en lui. Et Cloud sembla le remarquer, puisqu'il revint vers elle après avoir désactivé le dispositif de sécurité du batiment.

-" Allez viens! Si on doit s'enfuir, c'est maintenant!" fit il en lui tendant une main, mais Lightning recula de quelques pas, prete à se battre si il necessaire. " Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?"

-" Comment le pourrais-je alors que c'est à cause de toi que j'ai été enfermée ici?"

-" C'est ta seule chance de sortir d'ici, il n'y en aura pas d'autres!"

-" Pourquoi est ce que tu m'aide?"

Elle le vit baisser les yeux lentement en même temps que sa main, l'air plutôt triste. Mais pourquoi diable voulait-il la faire sortir alors qu'elle était son ennemie? Son but n'était-il pas de la garder enfermée ici, et de l'étudier? Il ne gagnait absolument rien à faire une telle chose et trahir les siens! Elle le fixa neutrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de bouger d'un pouce si elle n'avait pas de réponse satisfaisante. Cloud semblait chercher ses mots, en ouvrant la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'un son n'y sorte pour autant.

-" Ecoute.... Je ne peux pas te répondre clairement pour l'instant, parce que moi-même je n'en sais rien. Fais moi juste confiance, juste pour cette fois. Je te promet que je ne te tend pas de piège ou quoique ce soit, je veux juste te faire sortir d'ici. Est-ce que tu peux te contenter de ça pour le moment?..." répondit-il avec hesitation.

Lightning se demanda si elle pouvait réelement lui faire confiance, mais elle n'avait de toute façon pas d'autres solutions à portée de main, si ce n'était de le suivre. Elle hocha la tête silencieusement, et il lui attrappa un poignet pour la tirer rapidement en dehors de la cage.

"Alors dépechons nous avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de ton evasion."

Elle laissa Cloud la guider dans les couloirs sans qu'il daigne la lacher, ce qui d'ailleur l'enervait au plus grand point, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent ensemble à une sorte de reserve d'arme. Une fois dans la pièce, il consentit enfin à liberer son poignet, et il lui tendit sa veste et sa saccoche après quelques secondes de recherche dans des malles. Elle constata avec emerveillement qu'il ne lui manquait rien. Une fois tout remit en place, il lui tendit son fourreau qu'elle accrocha à la ceinture, puis elle degainna sa gunblade pour verifier ses cartouches. Et deuxieme miracle, le nombre de balles était le même qu'à son arrivé.

- " C'est la première fois que je vois une arme comme ça, qu'est ce que c'est?" l'interrogea Cloud en fixant la lame.

-" On appelle ça une gunblade à Cocoon, c'est une épée-fusil, du nom de Blaze Edge si tu veux tout savoir. Inutile de preciser que c'est affreusement pratique." répondit elle en fouillant dans des boites de munitions situées sur une étagère.

-" Je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant."

Le blond tendit le bras à son tour en hauteur pour attrapper une épée d'une taille démesurée. Lightning se rendit compte que la lame était aussi longue qu'elle, et incroyablement large. Cloud lacha un sourire en aperçevant son étonnement.

" C'est la première fois que tu vois une épée de ce gabarit?" ricana t-il en attrappant un fourreau qu'il attacha à sa ceinture.

- " Tu arrive à porter cet énorme truc?"

-" Ce n'est pas un truc, c'est une Booster Sword. Elle n'est pas si lourde que ça tu sais, et avec l'habitude, on ne sens même plus son poids."

La jeune femme marmonna un " espece de taré" pour elle même, et termina de recharger sa gunblade. Maintenant elle commencait à comprendre d'où il tenait sa force, même si elle ne l'avait pas vu se battre avec cette gigantesque épée. Elle doutait même qu'il puisse la manier aisément, ne serait-ce qu'à deux mains. Decidement, les habitants de Midgar étaient tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres.

Il lui demanda si elle était prete et elle lui répondit que oui.

Ils quittèrent alors la réserve, et Cloud passa devant pour lui montrer le chemin vers l'exterieur. Il lui offrait son dos et toute la vulnerabilité que cela impliquait sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Lightning crispa ses doigts sur la garde de sa gunblade déjà en mode fusil. C'était tellement simple, une simple pression sur la gachette, un leger mouvement sur la détente et tous ses doutes s'envolaient avec la vie de cet homme. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance, alors pourquoi hesiter? Pourquoi ne pas se debarrasser des éventuels traitres au plus vite?

Elle pointa son arme droit devant elle avec une hesitation qui ne lui était pas familière. Elle allait tuer la seule personne prétendait avoir des bonnes intentions envers elle à Midgar.

Et Cloud avait choisit ce moment là pour se retourner vers elle. Il s'arreta de courir tout en ecarquillant ses yeux bleu-verts, sans prononcer le moindre mot pour demander des explications. Son regard perdu parlait pour lui. En une fraction de seconde, Lightning réalisa ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, et elle le poussa sur le côté pour tirer devant elle. Un soldat tomba inerte au sol à l'autre bout du couloir.

-" .... Regarde devant toi tu ferais mieux." se justifia t-elle avec la première excuse qui lui passait par la tête. Il la gratifia d'un sourire de remerciement, et se remit à courir. Lightning en fit de même tout en maudissant sa faiblesse mentalement. Si il venait à la trahir plus tard, elle allait avoir un serieux problème si elle n'arrivait déjà pas à se résoudre à le tuer.

Elle prefera ranger cette reflexion dans un coin de son esprit, se concentrant uniquement vers la sortie du batiment Shinra.

Cloud l'emenna jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la sortie de secours et à peine eurent-ils posé un pied dehors que la sonnerie d'alarme résonna dans tout le batiment, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour les deux fuillards.

-" Et merde!" jura le blond entre ses dents. Ils pouvaient entendre les soldats de la Shinra qui les rattrappaient, et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de transport rapide pour s'echapper du complexe Shinra.

Lightning fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'invoquer Odin.

Un cristal en forme de rose apparut de nulle part entre ses mains, puis le trancha dans les airs avec sa gunblade pour liberer un sceau d'invoquation. Un grand cheval mecanique y fit apparition, et elle grimpa rapidement dessus. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Cloud qui était pétrifié devant l'imposante créature.

-" Monte! Dépeche toi!" lui cria t-elle, mais il semblait hesiter. " Tu veux mourir? Alors soit, reste ici!"

-" Je n'ai nulle part où aller.... Ils m'executeront de toute façon...." fit-il en fixant les soldats qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se sauver, ou bien de faire quoique ce soit pour echapper aux soldats. Si la L'cie ne faisait pas quelque chose, il allait surement mourir.

Lightning serra les dents, et attrappa le poignet de Cloud avec impatience pour le forcer à monter derriere elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais elle était farouchement contre l'idée de le laisser seul ici alors qu'il venait de l'aider à s'enfuir. Elle ne voulait pas réflechir aux conséquences de sa pulsion dans l'imediat, elle voulait simplement partir au plus vite de cet endroit qu'elle détestait déjà. Le blond n'eut pas le choix que de s'y résoudre et de s'accrocher à sa taille. Dés qu'elle sentit son etreinte et qu'elle fut sûr qu'il n'allait pas tomber, elle lança Odin au grand galop, hors de portée de tir ennemi. Elle allait le ramenner à Cocoon. Lui, et tous les ennuis que son acte allait entrainer vis-à-vis des autres L'cie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien le bonjour!_

_Boooooon, je m'excuse de mon retard, mais j'ai eu un problème catastrophique d'ordinateur... Une panne de deux semaines, avec la trouille que tous les textes se soient envolés avec les feuilles mortes... Purée je vous dit pas comment j'ai eu peur! xD_

_Mais voila, tout va bien, je n'ai rien perdu au final, et donc je vais pouvoir poster regulièrement les chapitres de cette fic._

Leabeleta:  Aaaaah! Une nouvelle lectrice? Contente que tu ais lu le premier chapitre! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, va y avoir pas mal d'action!

_Sur ce les gens, bonne lecture à vous!_

_Chapitre II:_

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel à Cocoon, et Cloud dû refugier sa tête entre ses bras pour pouvoir preserver ses yeux de la clareté aveuglante. La ville était plutôt lumineuse, en particulier dans la ville mariniere de Bowdam où il se trouvait, et il était habitué à la penombre de Midgar accompagné du ciel constament gris aux alentours. Il n'en avait pas mit un pied dehors depuis plusieurs années, donc se rappeller de l'existance du ciel bleu était une chose assez étrange pour lui. Etrange certes, mais agréable.

Le blond se remit encore une fois en tête les evenements de la veille, inlassablement.

Après avoir quitté le complexe Shinra sur le dos de Odin, c'était le nom de l'invoquation, Lightning et lui avaient traversé ce qu'elle appellait Grand Pulse. Elle lui avait expliqué sur le chemin qu'il s'agissait d'une contrée immense et sauvage, remplie de monstres, de renegats ou bien encore de chasseurs. Une terre hostile, un monde en dessous de Cocoon, qui était dans les airs, en quelque sorte. Il était très rare que les gens s'aventurent seuls dans Pulse, sous peine de se perdre ou bien d'être tué.

La traversée avait duré une journée entière, une journée pendant laquelle Lightning s'affaiblissait considérablement. Elle ne voulait pas s'arreter, et preferait rentrer à Cocoon dans les plus brefs délais. Mais elle avait du mal à tenir, Odin semblait absorber son énergie au fil du temps, et elle n'avait pas non plus eu le temps de se remettre de leur précédente bataille. Cloud quand à lui, n'avait aucun problème d'endurance. La Mako qu'il avait dans le sang le rendait beaucoup plus resistant qu'un soldat ordinaire. Au début de leur voyage, il aggripait Lightning autour de la taille pour ne pas tomber d'Odin, et au final, il la tenait surtout pour qu'elle ne tombe pas elle même de l'invoquation à cause de sa fatigue inquietante.

La nuit était déjà bien tombée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une sorte de campement situé en bas de leur déstination finale, et après avoir aidé Lightning à marcher jusqu'à un soldat L'cie, ils prirent ensemble le train afin d'entrer à Cocoon. Cloud avait remarqué que les contrôles étaient très frequents, et que les soldats étaient tous armés sans exception. Lorsqu'il avait interrogé la demoiselle aux cheveux rose à ce sujet, elle lui avait expliqué que beaucoup de personnes nuisibles tentaient de s'introduire dans la ville, et que le gouvernement était très mefiant envers les nouveaux venus.

Une fois arrivés, le grand homme blond qu'il déjà vu sur le toit de la Shinra vint à leur recontre. Lightning avait dû batailler pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à l'ancien habitant de Midgar, en lui expliquant qu'il l'avait aidé à s'echapper et à venir jusqu'ici. Elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans les bras de Snow, et il rassura Cloud en lui disant qu'il allait la ramenner chez elle, qu'elle irait mieux après s'être reposé, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour elle. Puis, une femme L'cie brune, au teint halé et habillée en bleu était venue chercher Cloud pour l'amenner dans une sorte de salle de garde à vue. Sans lui demander plus d'explications, elle lui conseilla de dormir. Mais il ne parvint pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

Le lendemain, son cas allait être exposé au gouvernement de Cocoon pour le juger et decider de son sort.

C'était pourquoi Cloud était assis seul sur les marches devant le batiment du Sanctum, une sorte de conseil de Cocoon si il avait bien comprit, et il attendait nerveusment que Lightning revienne lui donner le verdict. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas venir avec elle, car la conversation des membres du Sanctum devait restée privée, un peu comme dans un tribunal. Evidement, il était tendu et anxieu de ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait lui arriver. La l'cie aux cheveux rose ne l'avait pas rassuré, ni même encouragé avant de rentrer dans le batiment. Il était perdu.

L'ancien soldat sortit brutalement de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il releva la tête, et il reconnu la L'cie rousse aux couettes qu'il était chargé de surveiller la veille, quand il était encore à Midgar.

-" Il est aveuglant, pas vrai?" lui fit-elle avec un sourire eblouissant.

-" Pardon?"

-"Le soleil. Il te fait mal aux yeux?"

-" Ah... Oui, j'avais perdu l'habitude de la lumière du jour." répondit Cloud en esquissant à son tour un sourire.

La rouquine se mit à chantonner tranquilement, et il s'étonna de son comportement inscousiant. Après tout, ils étaient ennemis il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, alors pourquoi lui tenait-elle compagnie? Elle devrait avoir peur de lui normalement!

"Tu... Enfin..." commença Cloud en cherchant les mots exacts pour lui poser la question.

-" Je m'appelle Vanille! Oerba Dia Vanille."

-" Cloud Strife..."

-" Tu te demande pourquoi je viens te parler c'est ça?" demanda t-elle avec un petit rire et il hocha la tête. "Je suis sûr qu'en réalité, tu n'es pas méchant et que tu as un grand coeur. Pour preuve, tu as libéré Lightning. Quelque chose me dit que tu obeissais simplement aux ordres comme un soldat, mais qu'en réalité tu ne voulais pas, c'est ça ?"

Le blond lacha un sourire devant la pertinance de la jeune fille.

-" Oui, c'est un peu ça." approuva t-il.

-" Si seulement les autres pouvaient comprendre ça eux aussi..." fit Vanille avec un soupir.

- " Qui ça "les autres"? Les membres du Sanctum?"

-" Oui, j'y étais à l'instant, et le débat est plutôt serré, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais les opinions à ton egard sont très divisées. Je trouve ça stupide qu'ils te jugent alors qu'ils ne te connaissent pas."

Cloud baissa tristement les yeux. Il aurait du s'attendre à ce que les choses ne se dérouleraient pas aussi facilement. Après tout, il venait de Midgar, il surveillait deux L'cie que la Shinra ,société diabolique pour qui il travaillait, avaient capturé, et il avait même dû regarder la poitrine de l'une d'entre elles. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce detail allait surement passer à la trappe pendant leur conversation.

-" C'est plutôt normal... Je suis un de vos ennemis..." lacha t-il avec amertume. Vanille remarqua son trouble, et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-" Mais il y à des membres qui te défendent. D'ailleur, avant que je sorte, Lightning était en train de plaider pour ta cause." lui confia t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-" C'est vrai?" Cloud n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-"Oui oui."

Il tourna la tête vers le batiment avec un sourire. Si Lightning, la personne qui devait surement lui en vouloir le plus au monde le défendait, alors il avait un espoir de s'en sortir.

* * *

Au même moment, Lightning détachait ses yeux bleus de la fenêtre où elle observait son rescapé et Vanille discuter sur les marches. Depuis près d'une demi-heure, les membres du Sanctum débattait sur le cas de Cloud, dans des avis très divergeants. Une seule chose était certaine, c'était que le nom de Midgar n'était pas le bienvenu entre ces murs.

-"Il vient de Midgar, il travaille pour la Shinra, pourquoi est ce qu'on acceuillerait un ennemi chez nous, à Cocoon?"

Lightning tourna les yeux vers Yaag Rosch, son superieur hierarchique aux cheveux argentés et à la l'imposante cicatrice son son front. Elle se doutait bien qu'il s'opposerait à la venu de son "sauveur", étant donné qu'il était un fervent protecteur de Cocoon. En temps normal, il s'opposait déjà à l'immigration vers la ville, mais que l'immigrant en question vienne de Midgar, il ne devait pas pouvoir ne serait-ce concevoir l'idée.

-" Il à egalement contribué à l'enlevement de plusieurs d'entre nous. Et beaucoup manquent encore à l'appel aujourd'hui." ajouta Snow qui se tenait bras croisés dans un coin de la pièce. Il tenta de capter le regard de Lightning pour obtenir son soutient, mais elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers la fenêtre. Pour l'instant, elle ne voulait pas se forger sa propre opinion. Pas encore.

-" Mais il n'est qu'un soldat. Un soldat qui obeis aux ordres. Il n'est pas directement coupable des descisions prises par la Shinra, il ne fait qu'obeir pour sa survie. La vie des soldats n'est pas facile, vous même devez le savoir, et quelque fois on est contraint à faire des choses qui nous plaisent pas forcément, mais on s'y plie quand même." contra un grand homme brun répondant au nom de Cid Raines.

Fang soupira, et vint se placer à côté de Snow, montrant clairement sa position dans la discussion.

-" Il n'est même pas humain. Comment voulez vous qu'il devienne un citoyen normal avec ce qui coule dans ses veines? Il fait quand même partie du Soldier, l'elite la plus puissante et la plus dangereuse de tout Midgar." repliqua t-elle en repoussant ses cheveux bruns.

Un autre membre du Sanctum que Lightning ne connaissait pas prit la parole.

-" D'après les rapports, la Mako que les Soldiers ont dans le sang n'eleve rien à leur humanité, mais booste juste leur capacité. Et puis il existe de nombreuses personnes à Cocoon qui elles, ne sont pas humaines. Et rien n'a en rien empeché la bonne entente et le developpement de la communauté malgrés les nombreuses races qui habitent ici. Moi-même qui ne suis pas L'cie, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça."

-" Vanille à d'ailleur déjà donné son opinion un peu plus tôt, et bien qu'elle ait souffert de son enlevement, elle est prete à lui pardonner et à lui donner une nouvelle chance."

-" Et qui sait si il ne s'agit pas d'un piège? Il essaye peut-être d'infiltrer Cocoon et de renseigner Midgar!"

-" Ses propres alliés lui auraient tiré dessus déliberément? C'est une hypothèse assez tirée par les cheveux Snow."

-" Rien ne prouve que ce n'est pas une subtile mise en scène!"

Lightning lacha un soupir devant cette impasse. Il y avait bien deux camps fermement opposés dans la salle, plus quelques neutres, et si tout se passait comme elle le prevoyait, on n'allait pas tarder à lui demander son avis sur la question.

-"Calmez vous s'il vous plait. Nous sommes là pour discuter, et non pour nous attaquer les uns les autres. Etant donné que cette histoire concerne directement Lightning, je pense que son opinion doit être prise en compte par le conseil tout comme celui de Vanille, et cela même si elle n'en fait pas partie. Lightning, mon enfant, que pensez-vous que nous devrions faire dans le cas de Cloud Strife?"

La concernée, bien qu'assez maline pour prevoir cette demande, n'avait pas vraiment reflechit à ce qu'elle pouvait dire, et encore moins sur le partit qu'elle devait prendre. Beaucoup trop de pensées se mélangaient dans sa tête. Elle continua de fixer Cloud à l'exterieur, et se mit à parler lentement.

-" Cet homme gardait Vanille prisonnière, et m'a enfermé à mon tour. Il fait egalement partie de l'un de nos plus grands ennemis qui n'hesite pas à enlever certains des notres pour des études malsaines. Je ne peux donc pas m'empecher de lui en vouloir, comme n'importe qui à ma place." commença t-elle.

Elle lacha une grimace au souvenir humiliant de la recherche de son tatouage par l'ex soldat de la Shinra, mais malgrés les haussements de sourcils curieux de l'assemblée autour d'elle, elle ne donna pas d'informations sur ce sujet fort personnel.

" Mais comme l'a dit Mr Raines, il ne faisait qu'obeir aux ordres parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, exactement comme nous obeissons à notre propre gouvernement et à nos propres règles. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait prémédité ces enlèvements, preuve en est qu'il m'a par la suite libérée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il était pret à rester là bas et à mourir sous le feu de ses propres alliés, ce qui serait surement arrivé si je ne l'avait pas tiré jusqu'ici. Je pense qu'il a le droit à une chance, comme n'importe quelle personne qui souhaiterait se racheter de ses fautes à Cocoon." termina t-elle en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant le dos à la fenêtre.

Son discours, bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas forcément prévu, semblait faire effet sur les membres du Sanctum. Elle prenait la défense de Cloud, sans même savoir pourquoi. Sans doute parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, et qu'elle se devait d'en faire autant à son egard. Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes, que Fang osa briser de sa voix grave.

-" Et si il s'avère qu'il est bel et bien un espion?" fit la L'cie brune.

-" ... Alors je le tuerais moi-même." repliqua Lightning avec dedain. Elle avait l'impression de se convaincre de cette certitude en boucle, et à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, elle hesitait encore et encore à passer à l'acte.

La plupart des membres du conseils hochèrent la tête, mais Snow semblait ne pas vouloir en rester là.

- " Lightning! Aurais-tu oublié qu'ils ont enlevé Serah? Ils ont enlevé ta propre soeur, et tu accepterais que son ravisseur vive en paix ici, à Cocoon, dans le pays qu'elle aime tant?!" s'ecria t-il en tapant la table centrale du poing, ce qui fit sursauter quelques personnes à côté de lui.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Snow avait le don de remonter les sujets blessants, dont les cicatrices étaient encore à vif. Mais elle tenait à lui prouver qu'elle aussi souffrait de l'enlevement de la seule personne qui lui restait, et qu'elle n'avait pas disparu de son esprit au premier blond passant.

-" Je n'ai pas oublié Serah. Je ne suis pas prete de l'oublier." repliqua t-elle d'un ton calme. " Il doit savoir où elle est, et je le lui demanderais. Il me doit bien ça."

Le silence revint dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que Galenth, le chef supreme du gouvernement et du Sanctum se lève lentement de son fauteil. Lightning tourna les yeux vers le vieil homme qui prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début du rassemblement. Ce conseil terminait enfin, et elle allait être fixée sur le sort de Cloud.

-" Très bien, si personne n'a rien à rajouter, je demanderais au membres du Sanctum de proceder au vote. Je vous demanderais egalement d'être le plus impartial possible, et de faire votre choix pour le bien de ce jeune homme et celui de notre belle Cocoon. A vous de decider si Cloud Strife est digne de rester dans notre ville." conclut-il.

* * *

Vanille était partie depuis quelques minutes, pretextant qu'elle devait aller voir un ami à elle en urgence, laissant Cloud seul avec son angoisse. Plus il attendait, plus il était persuadé qu'il allait devoir partir de Cocoon, et qu'il se ferait tuer à peine un pied mit à Midgar, tout ça en admettant qu'il puisse survivre à la traversée de Pulse.

Mais heureusement pour lui, il vit quelques personnes sortir du batiment derriere lui, ce qui lui indiquait que le conseil était enfin terminé. Il se tourna et reconnut le grand blond, Snow, et la femme en bleu de la veille, et enfin Lightning, qui avançait d'un pas trainant vers lui. Une fois à ses côtés, elle s'asseya à son tour sur les marches en soupirant.

-" Désolée, ça a duré plus de temps que je ne le pensais." fit-elle en étirant paresseusement ses jambes devant elle.

-" Vanille est venue me parler un peu."

-" C'est vrai?"

-" Oui oui."

Lightning esquissa un leger sourire, ce qui mit du baume au coeur du jeune blond.

-" De quoi vous avez parlé?" lui demanda t-elle avec une pointe de curiosité.

-" Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me tenait pas coupable de son enlevement. Pour être franc... Elle m'a enlevé un poids du coeur. On a parlé du conseil aussi, elle m'a expliqué comment il fonctionnait. Si j'ai bien comprit, tu n'en fait pas partie?"

-" Nan, je ne suis pas un membre du conseil, et fiere de ne pas l'être. Les problèmes des autres ne m'interessent aucunement." déclara t-elle en relevant le nez avec dedain, ce qui fit lacher un petit rire à Cloud. " Bon... Tu veux savoir ce qu'a décidé le Sanctum? Ils m'ont chargé de te transmettre le message."

Cloud déglutit difficilement et hocha lentement la tête. Apres toute cette attente, il allait enfin savoir ce qui allait lui arriver.

" Ils acceptent de te laisser vivre à Cocoon. Félicitation." annonça Lightning avec un sourire chaleureux et en lui assenant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Cloud se repeta l'information en boucle, et se mit à rire avec joie, en laissant toute son angoisse partir avec. Il se sentait vraiment bien, et il allait pouvoir repartir sur une nouvelle vie, dans un nouvel endroit.

-"Merci... Tu peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux..." fit il avec un grand sourire accroché au visage.

-" Oh que si, j'en ai une petite idée. Bon, par contre, il y aura quelques conditions à cela, en fait, tu es mis à l'essai pendant une periode de sept mois. Si pendant ces sept mois tu te tiens bien sagement, ils te déclareront officielement citoyen de Cocoon et tu auras ta carte d'identité. En attendant, tu vas devoir faire avec la mienne. C'est le seul truc qui risque de te gener." ajouta t-elle.

-" Ce n'est pas bien grave, vraiment... Rien le fait de savoir que je vais pouvoir vivre en paix ici, ça me suffit amplement pour l'instant."

-" Et puis evidement, aucune sortie à Pulse, aucun contact avec l'exterieur non autorisé, et pas de ports d'armes sans la présence d'un L'cie à tes côtés."

-" Oui, je m'en doutais bien."

Mais malgrés tout, Cloud ne perdait pas son sourire. Il n'en revenait pas. Il allait pouvoir vivre en paix, sans être sous les ordres cruels d'une société malsaine. Que demander de plus, sinon que de vraiment appartenir à cette ville dans sept petits mois? Lightning le devisagea un moment, et se releva en croisant les bras derriere sa tête. Elle avança de quelques pas, et Cloud suivit son dos du regard.

-" Dernier petit détail, mais qui à son importance. Tu vas devoir vivre avec moi pendant ces six mois."

* * *

Etonnement, le fait qu'il allait devoir vivre avec elle durant sept mois n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Il lui avait dit que " ça lui ferait du bien de ne pas être seul depuis le temps", et qu'il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas être envahissant. Et au fond, Lightning pensait pareil. Elle était restée seule longtemps, et la maison était affreusement vide, et même si elle appreciait le silence en temps normal, elle avait besoin d'un peu de présence humaine à ses côtés sans quoi elle finirait surement par devenir folle.

Avant de l'amenner chez elle, la jeune L'cie l'entrainna en ville, pour aller lui chercher quelques affaires utiles puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'emporter quoique ce soit avec lui en partant. Elle en profita pour lui faire visiter la ville comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement jouer les guides touristiques, mais elle avouait apprecier le sourire d'enfant emmerveillé que Cloud abordait lorsqu'il decouvrait de nouveaux endroits. Il trouvait Cocoon magnifique, alors qu'elle ne se contentait que d'y vivre sans pour autant s'extasier de sa beauté. Peut-être devait elle prendre le temps de vivre parfois.

La jeune femme sortit de ses reflexions internes quand Cloud se tourna vers elle.

-" Pourquoi les gens me fixent? On voit tant que ça que je ne suis pas originaire d'ici?" lui demanda t-il.

Lightning jeta un regard autour d'elle, et constata qu'effectivement, la plupart des gens le devisageaient avec curiosité.

-" Je suppose que ce sont tes yeux qui ne leur sont pas familiers." répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-" A cause de l'éclat dû à la Mako?"

-" Entre autres, mais aussi parce que tu plisse inconsciement les yeux."

-" Ah... Oui, je ne suis plus habitué à autant de lumière, Midgar est perpetuellement plongée dans la pénombre."

Ce fut pourquoi Cloud se retrouva avec une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez pour le reste de la journée, ce qui arracha au passage un sourire à la demoiselle. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été en ville avec quelqu'un autre que pour ses gardes ou ses reunions de travail. Même lorsque sa petite soeur était encore à Cocoon, elle ne prenait pas spécialement le temps d'être avec elle, ce fut sans doute pourquoi elle s'était liée d'amour avec Snow. Et à chaque instant où Lightning posait ses yeux sur Cloud, elle ne pouvait pas s'empecher de se sentir coupable vis à vis de Serah. Elle s'occupait plus d'un homme qui avait tenté de l'enlever que de sa propre soeur, ce qui lui fit mal au coeur.

Une fois leurs petites emplettes faites, elle le ramena chez elle en essayant de mettre toutes ses pensées negatives de côté, du moins pour l'instant. Elle lui montra les différentes pièces toutes vides de présence humaine, et lui indiqua sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'installe dans celle de Serah, ou celle de sa mère, et préféra lui donner la chambre d'ami, vide, mais pas moins confortables que les autres.

-" Tu peux installer tes affaires où tu veux, les placards et les étagères sont libres. Tout à l'heure j'irais chez le medecin, ils veulent verifier que la Shinra ne m'ait rien fait pendant que j'étais inconsciente, donc tu auras largement le temps de t'installer comme tu veux. "

-" D'accord, merci encore."

Lightning s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et le regarda s'asseoir avec un soupir sur le lit. Vraiment, avoir quelqu'un avec elle tous les jours allait lui faire une drole d'impression. Il y avait clairement necessité qu'ils mettent quelques petites choses au point, vu qu'il n'était pas au courant de sa situation familiale un peu particulière.

-" Je te demanderais juste de ne pas aller dans les deux chambres du fond. Ce sont celles de ma soeur et de ma mère." fit elle en baissant la tête.

-" Ce n'est pas mon genre de fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Je ferais ce que je peux pour ne pas les déranger, promis." répondit il avec un leger sourire.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réponse que Lightning attendait, ce qui ne lui donna pas d'autres choix que de lui dire les choses comme elles étaient.

-" Ma mère est morte d'une maladie grave, et ma soeur à disparu. Donc sur ce sujet là, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire." déclara t-elle d'un ton neutre, et Cloud baissa lentement et tristement la tête. " Il fallait bien que je te le dise, pour eviter toute confusion."

-" Je suis vraiment désolé...."

-" Fais pas cette tête là, je suis orpheline depuis mes quinze ans, j'ai largement eu le temps de m'en remettre."

Il y eu un silence durant lequel Lightning eu le loisir de se maudire pour son manque de tact. Mais il fallait bien qu'il le sache si il devait vivre chez elle. Comment aurait-elle pu le lui dire autrement que la manière directe? Elle l'avait rendu triste, et elle s'en rendait compte.

" ... Fais pas cette tête je te dis." reprit elle d'une voix un peu plus douce. Elle le vit relever un peu la tête en silence.

-" ... Et ta soeur?..." interrogea le blond avec hesitation.

-" Enlevée par la Shinra depuis trois mois. Et introuvable, malheureusement."

-" A quoi ressemble t-elle? Je l'ai peut-être déjà vue...."

Lightning eu une montée soudaine d'espoir, et recula de quelques pas hors de la chambre pour attrapper un cadre posé sur le piano noir. Elle s'asseya à côté de lui, et pointa du doigt une jeune fille souriante habillée en blanc à côté d'elle sur la photographie. Elle datait de plusieurs années, juste au moment où Lightning rentrait dans l'armée, mais les deux soeurs n'avaient pas tellement changé. Mis à part que l'ainée s'était considérablement renférmée sur elle même.

-" C'est incroyable... Elle te ressemble beaucoup!" remarqua Cloud en equarquillant les yeux.

-" Elle s'appelle Serah. Son tatouage L'cie est sur son bras gauche, juste en dessous de l'épaule." poursuivit-elle. "Est ce que ça te dit quelque chose? Tu l'as peut-être déjà vue?"

Cloud plissa les yeux un moment, tout en restant silencieux et Lightning se mit interieurement à prier. Elle cherchait mentalement le moindre petit detail crucial qui aurait pu aider le blond à se rappeller de sa petite soeur. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, et secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

-" Non, désolé. Je ne me rappelle pas de l'avoir déjà vue."

Lightning baissa un moment les yeux vers le sol. Evidement, ça aurait été trop beau et trop simple. Mais le blond était le seul qui pouvait l'aider à la retrouver.

-" Tu es sûr? Tu ne l'as jamais aperçue, ou ne serait-ce qu'avoir lu son nom sur un dossier?" insista t-elle avec desespoir. Il garda son silence quelques secondes, et reprit doucement.

-" Non,vraiment. Je suis désolé, j'aurais sincèrement voulu pouvoir t'aider."

Lightning le devisagea, alors que lui semblait vouloir eviter son regard en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le visage des deux soeurs. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui criait qu'il lui mentait, ou bien qu'il lui cachait un bout de vérité concernant Serah.

-" Tu me tiendra au courant, des fois que tu te rappelle de quoique ce soit?" lui demanda t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux bleu.

-" Promis. Mais je ne pense pas avoir déjà vue ta soeur."

Lightning se leva finalement, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

-" Je te laisse t'installer tranquilement. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps." La jeune L'cie s'appreta à sortir, mais Cloud l'arreta d'une parole.

-" Est ce que tu me deteste?" demanda t-il serieusement.

Lightning tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-" Pardon?"

-" Je fais partie de la Shinra, ceux qui ont enlevé ta propre soeur et d'autres L'cie. J'ai voulu de garder prisonnière, j'ai vu ton tatouage contre ton gré, et je debarque dans ta vie. Tu dois me detester non?" continua l'ancien soldat en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Lightning soutint son regard quelques secondes, puis le détourna avec un leger sourire.

-" Peut-être." lacha t-elle en le laissant seul dans la chambre d'ami.

* * *

Cloud avait apprit trois choses pendant sa première nuit chez Lightning.

La première, il s'était enfin souvenu du plaisir que pouvait prodiguer un vrai lit, et non pas une vulgaire couchette des dortoirs de la Shinra. Son dos pourrait crier au confort si il était doué de parole, depuis tout ce temps où il n'était pas retourné chez lui, à Nibelhem, se reposer dans un lit digne de ce nom.

La deuxième, il ne savait pas que les nuits étaient si belles à Cocoon. Le blond avait laissé les volets ouverts par mégarde, et il contemplait les étoiles dans le ciel comme il avait l'habitude de le faire étant jeune avec Tifa, sa meilleur amie. A Midgar, l'atmosphère était tellement pollué qu'on ne pouvait pas en voir à des kilometres à la ronde. Et comme Cocoon était une ville dans le ciel, il se sentait très proche de ces astres brillants, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir la capacité d'en toucher un juste en tendant le bras.

Et enfin, la troisième, il s'était rendu compte que le sommeil de Lightning était très perturbé. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce, il l'avait entendu se reveiller en cris deux fois pendant la nuit, mais il n'avait pas osé la rejoindre pour autant. Déjà parce qu'il craignait qu'elle se fache par sa présence, et aussi parce qu'elle avait appellé Serah dans son cauchemard. Et Cloud s'en voulait affreusement de lui avoir mentit au sujet de sa petite soeur.

Oui, il connaissait Serah. Enfin, connaitre était un bien trop grand mot, il l'avait rapidement vue quand il était encore à la Shinra. Trois mois auparavent, comme lui avait indiqué Lightning, il avait vu Serah inconsciente dans les bras de Vincent Valentine, un membre des turks, la section spéciale d'élite de la Shinra. Cloud était de garde ce jour là, et il avait eu l'occasion de parler avec lui de l'avenir de la jeune fille. Vincent lui avait confié qu'elle allait être amennée au professeur Gasp et au professeur Hojo. Le premier, passait encore, il était très humain et tres philosophe, on disait qu'il n'y avait pas plus gentil homme sur terre que lui. Mais Hojo était un veritable fou. Il voyait tout autour de lui comme des spécimens, des choses ni plus ni moins à étudier et à dissequer. Zack lui avait raconté qu'il avait reçu sa Mako pour la première fois avec ce fou, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Heureusement pour lui, Cloud n'avait jamais eu à lui adresser la parole.

Mais le fait de savoir que la jeune captive aux cheveux rose allait être à proximité du cerveau dérangé d'Hojo ne l'avait pas rassuré pour autant. Et encore moins lorsqu'un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi, il venait d'apprendre que cette fille qu'il avait vu il n'y avait pas si longtemps était la soeur disparue de Lightning. Quand elle lui avait demandé si il l'avait déjà vue, il avait préféré nier en bloc que c'était effectivement le cas. Comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer que sa petite soeur courrait peut-être un grave danger il y avait trois mois de cela? Il ne savait même pas où elle avait été emennée, ni même si elle était encore en vie.

Il menerait sa propre enquete, mais il ne voulait pas que Lightning apprenne quoique ce soit de ce qu'il savait. Elle se ferait un sang d'encre, et elle se jeterait forcément la tête la première dans la gueule du loup en refusant son aide. Il se débrouillerait pour retrouver Serah sans mettre sa nouvelle colocataire en danger.

Cloud tendit l'oreille, et se rendit compte que la maison était de nouveau silencieuse. Il en déduisit que Lightning s'était enfin rendormie, alors il se détacha de sa contemplation des étoiles et retourna se coucher au chaud dans son lit.

* * *

Les premiers jours après l'arrivée de Cloud s'étaient résumés à de la visite et à quelques cours historiques concernant Cocoon. Le blond avait insisté auprès de Lightning pour en apprendre d'avantage sur sa ville natale, aussi decida t-elle de lui faire visiter Bowdam de long en large. De plus, ses congés exceptionelles allaient bientôt se terminer, et elle préférait que son réfugié sache se débrouiller tout seul. Il nallait quand même pas rester enfermé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans la maison. Et puis dans un sens, ces sorties lui donnait l'occasion de se détendre un peu, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis dieu sait quand.

Ce jour là, Cloud lui avait demandé si elle pouvait l'emenner à la bibliothèque de Bowdam, puisqu'il avait besoin d'une carte d'identité pour y rentrer et qu'il n'en aurait pas avant de devenir officielement citoyen de Cocoon.

Lorsqu'elle présenta sa carte à la femme de l'acceuil, elle remarqua que Cloud ne lachait pas des yeux les inscriptions qu'il y avait dessus.

-" ... Lightning... Farron?" fit-il en observant la pièce d'identité que lui avait montré la concernée sur sa demande.

-" Hm?"

-" Farron, c'est ton nom de famille?"

-" Beh oui."

-" Mais Lightning, ce n'est pas ton vrai prénom?"

-" Beh non."

-" Alors tu vis à Cocoon sous un faux nom? Ce n'est pas très légal tout ça dis donc." remarqua t-il avec un leger rire.

-" Officielement, Lightning est mon vrai nom. Tu pourras chercher partout, sur tous les documents identitaires que je possède ou non, il n'y aura que ce nom là." elle souria face à lair boudeur du blond. " Dommage hein?"

Cloud lui rendit sa carte et fourra ses mains dans ses poches tandis qu'ils entrèrent dans l'immense bibliothèque aux allures de chateau. De grandes collones gravés, des statues et sculptures, des immenses étagères et des biblots brillants... Tout montrait que l'histoire de Cocoon avait beaucoup d'importance pour ses habitants.

-" Tu me le diras un jour, ton vrai prénom?" tenta t-il en admirant les peintures au plafond.

-" P'tete bien."

-" Quand tu me fera un peu plus confiance?"

-" Je suppose."

Et pourtant, Lightning lui faisait bien plus confiance qu'il ne le pensait. Elle lui laissait beaucoup de liberté pour quelqu'un qu'elle était sensée surveiller. Mais pas assez pour lui donner son véritable nom. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il cherchait en particulier, et il répondit qu'il voulait en apprendre plus sur les L'cie, ce qui étonna la jeune femme. Elle trouvait presque absurde que quelqu'un de Midgar s'interesse à ceux qu'ils consideraient comme des démons. Mais elle ne lui posa pas plus de questions, et l'amenna vers les ouvrages qui pouvaient satisfaire sa curiosité, tout en lui en recommandant quelques uns d'entre eux. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi la jeune L'cie lui avait tendu un livre de mythologie, mais elle lui intima de lire un passage qui l'aiderait à mieux comprendre.

Elle le laissa lire tranquilement, en s'installant au fond du fauteil situé en face du sien et en revassant sans un mot. Pour comprendre l'histoire des L'cie, il fallait remonter très loin dans le passé, dans une légende que Lightning connaissait par coeur.

L'histoire prétendait que des dieux appellés Fal'cie avaient crée Cocoon et Pulse à leur image et selon leurs valeurs. Mais le Fal'cie de Cocoon et le Fal'cie de Pulse étaient constament en guerre, ce fut pourquoi plusieurs habitants de chaque contrée furent choisis en tant que L'cie, des servants guerriers aux pouvoirs spéciaux. On parlait de serviteurs sacrés pour les L'cie défendant Cocoon, et de pions du démon pour les envahisseurs venant de Pulse.

-" Alors il y a aussi des L'cie à Pulse?" interrogea Cloud, ce qui fit sursauter Lightning hors de sa reverie.

-" Il y en avait, mais apparement il n'y en a plus. Autrefois, Pulse était habité par des barbares, mais maintenant, c'est devenu une terre trop hostile pour que qui que ce soit puisse y vivre." répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-" Alors pourquoi y a t-il toujours des L'cie de Cocoon si il n'y à plus de L'cie de Pulse contre lesquels ils doivent se battre?"

-" Très bonne question. Tout simplement parce que Cocoon a besoin d'être constament protegé."

Cloud sembla reflechir un instant, en tournant les pages du livre qu'il avait sur les genoux.

-" Donc si je comprend bien, les L'cie sont une sorte de gardien de Cocoon c'est ça? Votre mission c'est de proteger Cocoon de toute menace exterieur?"

-" Exact."

-" Et donc, le Fal'cie de Cocoon vous choisit et vous désigne par une marque, qui vous confie des pouvoirs spéciaux. Par exemple, pour toi il s'agit de l'invoquation de Odin." continua Cloud.

-" C'est ça. Chaque L'cie possède une invoquation qui lui est propre. Notre vie est reliée à celle de Cocoon. Si il y a danger, notre marque brûle et nos capacités sont largement ameliorées. Et si par malheur Cocoon est détruite, nous nous cristaliserons avec elle." approuva Lightning en hochant la tête.

-"Ce qui equivaut à une mort?..."

Elle opina du chef encore une fois.

-" Exact."

* * *

Cloud s'était levé de bonne heure, en même temps que Lightning, qui devait aller dans un endroit appellé Sunless en toute urgence. Elle lui avait expliqué que l'armée avait besoin de renforts pour combattre des monstres, et que plus vite elle en finirait, plus tôt elle pourrait être de retour. La jeune L'cie semblait hesitante à le laisser seul pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Cocoon.

-" Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira. Je pense aller faire un tour, histoire de me familliariser avec les lieux." la rassura Cloud en la regardant armer sa gunblade. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il voyait cette arme, il la trouvait fascinante.

-" De toute façon si il y a le moindre problème, il y aura forcément un L'cie dans le coin pour t'aider. Et j'essayerais de vite revenir ici."

Elle attacha le fourreau de son arme à sa ceinture et fixa son épaulette.

-" Eh bien fais attention à toi alors." lui fit le blond avec un sourire.

-" De même. Ne va pas te perdre dans les sales coins de Bowdam, d'accord? Même si tu sais te défendre, il y à certains endroits qu'il ne veut pas mieux fréquenter."

-" Pas de problème."

Lightning se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui tapotter gentillement l'épaule, puis elle commença à se diriger vers la porte. Mais elle s'imobilisa la main sur la poignée.

-" Pendant que j'y pense, reflexe." fit elle en se retournant et en lui jetant quelque chose que Cloud réussit à atrapper au vol. Il s'agissait d'une petite clé bleutée. " Ne la perd pas, c'est la clé de la maison."

Il detailla le petit objet, et elle esquissa un sourire tout en lui adressant un signe d'au revoir de la main, qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre.

* * *

Lightning commençait petit à petit à s'habituer à la présence de Cloud, et la trouvait même réconfortante. A chaque fois que l'ancien soldat voyait quelque chose de nouveau dans ses journées, il racontait tout en détail à la jeune L'cie, qui l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Elle-même lui parlait quelques fois de ses missions et de petites anecdotes sur ses collegues ou ses amis. Au final, elle se rendait compte que depuis tout ce temps passé dans la solitude, le dialogue lui manquait, et il était bon de pouvoir parler un peu à quelqu'un.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rose s'asseya sur une chaise pres de la table et ouvrit une lettre qui lui était déstinée sous l'oeil curieux de Cloud.

-" Qu'est ce que c'est?"

-" Mes resultats de l'examen médical apparement." répondit il en parcourant la feuille des yeux.

Par dessus le papier,elle remarqua qu'il se mordait la lèvre d'un air coupable. Ils allaient savoir si la Shinra lui avait fait quelque chose ou non quand elle était enfermée dans leur cage diabolique. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle rangea le papier dans son enveloppe. Cloud n'allait pas avoir besoin de se sentir coupable.

-" Alors?" lui demanda timidement le blond.

-" Alors je vais très bien. La Shinra ne m'a rien fait, je ne suis ni génétiquement modifiée, ni droguée, ni quoique ce soit." déclara t-elle joyeusement et il lui fit un sourire sincère.

* * *

-" Hey Cloud!"

L'appellé se retourna, et il vit le géant blond au bandanna noir, qu'il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois, courir vers lui en remuant les bras. Celui-ci s'arreta à côté de lui, et lui posa une main sur son épaule en reprennant son souflle, tandis que Cloud tentait désésperement de se souvenir de son nom.

" Tu te souviens de moi? Je suis un ami de Lightning, je m'appelle Snow, Snow Villiers." se présenta t-il en lui tendant une main.

-" Oui oui, je me rappelle de toi." mentit Cloud en la lui serrant avec un petit sourire crispé. Snow croisa les bras derriere sa tête, le rendant encore plus imposant, et lui fit un sourire amical.

-" Alors? Comment ça se passe chez la frangine? Elle ne te martyrise pas trop?"

-" La frangine?" répeta le blond en haussant un sourcil.

-" Lightning. Je l'appelle la frangine parce que je suis le fiancé de sa petite soeur, Serah." expliqua t-il, et il sembla remarquer le malaise de Cloud." Ah... Apparement elle t'a raconté l'histoire..."

-" Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été enlevée par la Shinra. Je suis désolé, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant..."

Il baissa la tête avec confusion. Il ne savait pas que Snow et Serah étaient fiancés, ce qui méttait une nouvelle personne dans le mensonge. Il s'en voulait déjà assez de mentir à Lightning, alors qu'elle faisait énormément pour lui, alors si il fallait en plus qu'il mente à un de ses amis...

-" Hey! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute! Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment tenu pour coupable. Enfin au début si, mais j'ai finit par comprendre que tu n'y était pour rien." le rassura Snow en gigottant.

-"... J'aurais voulu pouvoir vous aider..." avoua amerement Cloud. Il n'aimait pas mentir par nature, et encore moins à des gens qui l'acceuillait sympathiquement alors qu'il pouvait être considéré comme un traitre.

Il y eu un silence pesant entre les deux blonds, où chacun semblait chercher quoi dire à l'autre, le plus petit ayant les yeux rivés au sol, et l'autre se massant nerveusement la nuque. Et ce fut Snow qui se décida à le briser au bout de quelques secondes qui parraissaient être de véritables minutes.

-" Dis moi, ça te tente une petite chasse aux monstres?" fit il en lui tapottant l'épaule.

-" Hein? Mais... Je n'ai pas le droit d'être armé..." répondit Cloud en relevant la tête vers lui.

-" Tu n'as pas le droit d'être armé seul. Mais avec moi si! Alors, ça te tente? Rien qu'entre mecs, on va bien se marrer!"

L'ancien Soldier lacha un leger sourire. Il avait l'impression d'entretenir une discussion avec Zack, comme quand ils étaient en congés. Il accepta l'invitation et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le comissariat de Bowdam, où Cloud pu recuperer sa precieuse Booster Sword. Il devait l'avouer, plus le temps passait, plus elle lui manquait.

Une fois qu'il fut armé et fin pret, Snow l'emenna dans une forêt éloignée de la ville, et pendant tout le trajet, il lui posait une multitude de question sur sa vie à Midgar. Et Cloud lui répondait, content de pouvoir parler à coeur ouvert, de tout et de rien avec quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert que Snow. Evidement, il pouvait parler à Lightning à tout loisir, mais il préférait eviter certains sujets avec elle, pour ne pas lui faire de la peine, ou de l'inquieter pour rien. Evidement, elle n'echapait pas à la serie de questions que le géant blond avait pour lui.

-" Mais pourquoi tu as décidé d'un seul coup de liberer la frangine? Elle t'avais menacé, ou un truc du genre?" lui demanda t-il avec curiosité.

-" Elle ne m'avait pas adressé la parole pendant tout le temps où elle était enfermée. Non, je ne sais pas... Je me disais qu'elle ne méritait pas ça, qu'elle était un être humain comme moi."

-" Hm... Elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil, c'est ça?" lança Snow avec un ricannement.

-" Quoi?!" s'ecria Cloud en rougissant legerement. L'épisode de la recherche du tatouage revint le frapper comme un fouet, et il s'arrangea avec sa conscience pour ne pas y penser.

-" T'en fais paaaaaas, ça arrive à tout le monde ça! Avant de craquer pour sa petite soeur, je la trouvait forte charmante la Lightning. Mais ses poings, je les appreciaient un peu moins par contre."

-".... "

-" Allez, c'est bon tu peux tout me dire, on est entre...." commença Snow, mais il s'arreta rapidement lorsqu'un Xilomhide vint leur barrer le passage. " Bien bien, il est temps de me montrer ce que tu sais faire Cloud!"

Le concerné se mit en garde, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire autrefois. Ses reflexes et mouvements une fois bien encrés en tête, il s'élança vers le monstre, épée en avant. Il n'avait jamais aimé ces foutues bestioles vertes et gluantes, mais cette fois, elle lui avait sauvé la mise.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut les gens!_

_Alors quoi de beau dans cette magnifique periode chiante d'examens blanc? Eh bien rien je suppose xD_

_Mais allez, il faut se dire que le beau temps commence à venir, c'est un bon point!_

Murder-Princess: Merci pour ta review! Pis t'inquiete, je t'ai reconnue vite, Cloudy m'a prevenu xD Je suis contente de voir que cette fic plaise, j'étais vraiment pas sûre de moi en la postant! J'espere que la suite te plaira!

_Voila le chapitre 3, sans trop d'actions, mais assez important vu qu'il se base sur les relations qu'entretiennent les personnages. Et on se rapproche du milieu, il y à 7 chapitres en tout!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Chapitre III:_

Lightning bu une autre gorgée de son verre, puis le reposa sur le comptoir avec un soupir. Elle était assise au bar depuis plus de dix minutes, et elle ne trouvait pas la force de se détacher du siège.

-" Alors Lightning? Comment ça va? Tu m'as l'air completement épuisée." lui fit Lebreau en essuyant ses verres tout juste lavés.

-" Il y a pas mal de boulot en ce moment, et pas moyen de poser quelques jours de congés. J'enchaine plusieurs jours et nuits à la suite sans pour autant avoir le temps de fermer l'oeil." expliqua t-elle avec un soupir.

Ses problèmes nocturnes ne l'aidaient absolument pas à arranger ce problème. La casi totalité de ses nuits étaient perturbées par des cauchemards en tout genre, des frayeurs qu'elle se faisait à elle-même, à propos de tout et de rien, tout ça entre autre dû à l'angoisse et à la fatigue. Elle craignait aussi de reveiller Cloud à cause de ses reves, donc elle avait egalement un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil.

-" On m'a dit que tu vivais avec un réfugié de Midgar, Cloud c'est ça? Tu pourrais lui demander de te remplacer quelques jours le temps que tu prennes un peu de repos non? Snow m'a dit qu'il était excellent au combat, et qu'il était ancien soldat. Il pourrait surement t'aider." lui proposa la propriétaire du bar en s'accoudant à son tour au comptoir désormais propre.

-" Je ne vais quand même pas lui demander une telle chose. C'est mon travail, et c'est ma responsabilité." fit Lightning en secouant la tête. " J'assume mon choix."

Il était hors de question pour elle que quiconque se mele de son travail à l'armée. C'était une chose sacrée pour elle.

-" Bien... Alors j'espere que ça va s'arranger pour toi alors. Ne force pas trop, tu n'es pas invincible tu sais."

La brune lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, et s'en alla servir un client en laissant seule la L'cie avec ses pensées. Quelques fois, elle aurait voulu l'être, invicible. Sans faille, sans points faibles, sans douleurs. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait choisit un nouveau nom et rejeté le sien, pour être plus forte. Mais il fallait croire que rien ne se passait comme elle le désirait vraiment, et qu'elle n'avait pas totalement emprise sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne voulait pas donner cette impression de faiblesse, que Lebreau venait de lui faire remarquer. Et que Cloud avait surement déjà noté.

Lightning termina son verre, et se leva.

-" Oh? Tu t'en vas déjà? Je ne t'en ressert pas un autre?" lui demanda la brune en revenant vers elle.

-" Non merci. Je suis de garde cette nuit, et il faut que je parte." répondit Lightning en lui déposant deux pieces sur le comptoir, et en sortant du bar. Elle allait avoir beaucoup de travail cette nuit. Et dieu seul savait si elle allait s'en sortir comme toutes les autres fois.

* * *

Cloud n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil, même si dans le fond, il était fatigué des sorties quotidiennes que Snow lui proposait. Il passait la plupart de son temps à l'accompagner lui et son groupe appellé Nora à la chasse aux monstres, et ils l'avaient même emenné une fois aux alentours de Pulse. L'ancien Soldier avait été sacrément impressioné par la différence de puissance entre les monstres de Cocoon et les monstres de Pulse, et ils n'y étaient d'ailleur pas restés très longtemps.

Après avoir laché un enième soupir, le blond s'asseya encore une fois sur son lit. Pas moyen de s'endormir. Son corps criait fatigue, mais son esprit était parfaitement eveillé. Lightning n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Elle lui avait dit plus tôt dans la matinée qu'elle était exceptionnellement de garde, et qu'elle rentrerait tard dans la nuit. Cloud ne l'avait pratiquement pas croisé dans la journée, et il devait avouer que sa présence lui manquait. Etre seul dans la maison ne le rassurait pas vraiment, il preferait encore l'entendre crier dans ses cauchemards que de ne pas l'entendre du tout.

Il décida finalement de se lever pour enfiler un t-shirt, et sortit de la chambre avec un soupir. Avec l'espoir qu'un peu d'eau fraiche lui ferait du bien, il attrappa machinalement un verre, et le remplit sans pour autant allumer la lumière. Il se disait que si il le faisait, il ne serait plus habitué à l'obscurité, et sa nuit serait définitivement blanche. Une fois le verre remplit, le jeune blond s'appretta à s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche, mais un bruit venant du salon le contraint de le faire. Il posa rapidement le verre sur la table, et se dirigea le coeur battant vers la source de ce bruit.

Il vit une silhouete refermer la porte dans la pénombre, silouhete qu'il commençait à connaitre par coeur.

-" Lightning! " Il se dirigea vers la jeune L'cie avec un sourire. " Tu es enfin rentrée?"

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, et détacha son fourreau qu'elle laissa tomber au sol. Cloud fronça les sourcils devant son mutisme inhabituel et la surveilla des yeux. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas dans son état normal, elle qui prenait toujours soin de sa gunblade, ce n'était pas son genre de la negliger comme ça.

" Est-ce que tu..." commença t-il, mais il s'interrompit bien vite lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber lentement en avant, et il eu le reflexe in-extremis de la rattrapper pour la tirer contre lui. " Hey! Lightning!"

Le blond la secoua doucement, completement effrayé il devait l'avouer, car Lightning ne l'avais jamais mis dans ce genre de situation.

-" C'est bon, ça va... Je suis juste un peu fatiguée...." murmura t-elle faiblement. Elle tenta de le pousser, mais elle se remit aussitôt à vaciller.

-" Laisse moi t'aider, je t'amenne jusqu'à ta chambre...." repliqua t-il en la soulevant du sol comme une princesse. A son grand etonnement, la jeune femme ne grogna pas, et s'accrocha même à son cou en y cachant sa tête. Il la porta alors jusqu'à la pièce en face de lui, puis la déposa avec précaution sur son lit, comme si elle était faite de verre. Il l'aida à lui retirer sa veste, puis la laissa s'allonger doucement avant de remarquer une entaille encore saignante sur sa joue. Il fit demi tour pour aller chercher de quoi désinfecter la plaie et la recouvrit d'un pansement du bout des doigts avec la crainte de lui faire plus mal qu'autre chose.

Mais elle ne broncha pas, et se contenta de lui attrapper le poignet inconsciement.

-" Merci...." lacha t-elle dans un souffle avant de fermer les yeux et de somber dans le sommeil.

Cloud equarquilla les yeux, et n'osa pas bouger pendant un instant. Lightning l'avait remercié? Mais c'était tout à fait normal de faire ça, n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Il allait le lui repliquer, mais la respiration maintenant regulière de la L'cie le dissuada de dire quoique ce soit. Il resta assis sur le lit à la regarder dormir un moment, tout en gardant le silence. Lightning était vulnerable comme n'importe qui quand elle dormait, elle donnait l'impression d'être en paix, ce qui la rendait... Plus humaine. Il suffisait de la voir en ce moment même pour comprendre que ce masque neutre et déterminé n'était qu'une coquille. Une bonne vieille coquille dont le but était de cacher sa faiblesse.

Cloud lacha un soupir. Il la comprenait, il comprenait ce désir d'être invicible et infaillible. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de possible, il avait bien finit par le comprendre avec le temps, et même si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon de toute façon. Peut-être devait il le lui faire comprendre, avant que sa fierté ne la ronge corps et âme et qu'il soit trop tard pour elle.

Le blond prit la main de l'endormie qui était sur son poignet pour la reposer sur son ventre, et il se leva du lit en evitant de la reveiller. Il déposa ensuite un leger baiser sur sa tempe, et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte silencieusement derriere lui.

* * *

-" Entrez donc Lightning, venez par ici."

Lightning s'executa timidement, et fit quelques pas dans l'immense salle du Sanctum. Elle n'osa pas s'approcher de trop près le chef suprème, et garda plusieurs metres de distance.

"Allons mon enfant, ne soyez pas timide, approchez." fit le vieil homme en lui souriant.

Elle se força alors à avancer un peu plus. Approcher l'homme le plus influent de Cocoon sans avoir sa garde personelle autour de lui était une chose qui ne lui avait jamais été donné dans sa vie. Une fois à une distance qu'elle jugeait à la fois proche et respectable, elle courba le dos et s'inclina en avant.

-"Vous m'avez fait demander monsieur?" demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

-" En effet mon enfant, mais détendez vous, ce n'est rien de grave." répondit Galenth avec bienveillance. " Redressez vous donc." ajouta t-il lorsqu'il vit que Lightning n'avait pas bougé d'un centimetre.

Elle releva doucement la tête et se tint droite comme l'autorité de l'armée le lui avait appris. Le chef suprème du Sanctum lui offrit un sourire et se dirigea vers l'une des immenses fenêtres pour y regarder la ville. La jeune L'cie le suivit des yeux, tout en se questionant mentalement sur le motif de sa venue. C'était la deuxieme fois qu'elle se faisait convoquer, et là première, c'était pour lui annoncer que Serah avait été capturée par la Sinra.

" Comment va le jeune Cloud Strife?" demanda t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

-" Il va bien... Il s'habitue aisément à sa nouvelle vie." répondit machinalement Lightning. Cette question, on la lui avait posé plus d'une centaine de fois en un seul mois seulement, et elle n'était plus vraiment surprise qu'on le lui demande.

-" Il n'a pas montré de signes de tristesse, ou quoique ce soit?"

-" Excusez moi?"

Galenth se tourna vers elle d'un air grave.

-" Ce jeune homme à quitté tout ce qu'il avait pour se refugier ici, il semblerait normal qu'il montre quelques signes de nostalgie ou de regrets." expliqua t-il.

-" Il n'a rien montré de tout cela... Du moins, je n'ai personellement rien aperçu. Vous pensez qu'il ne se sent pas bien ici monsieur?"

Lightning baissa les yeux immediatement après avoir parlé. Evidement que Cloud devait être triste d'avoir tout abandonné. Qui plus est, pour la sauver elle, elle était coupable, c'était de sa faute à elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de lui en parler, par fierté sans doute, ou bien par peur. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient amis maintenant, elle avait appris à le connaitre et lui de même, mais elle était toujours incapable de savoir à quoi il pensait. Et si il lui disait qu'il ne se plaisait pas à Cocoon? Si il lui disait qu'il regrettait de l'avoir sauvé?

-" Et vous, comment allez vous?"

La jeune L'cie sursauta et sortit brutalement de ses pensées.

-" Excusez moi?"

-" Comment est ce que vous vous sentez? J'ai ouie dire que vous travailliez beaucoup ces derniers temps, vous devriez prendre du repos. De plus, cela vous permettrait de passer un peu plus de temps avec votre nouvel ami." proposa Galenth en lui posant amicalement une main sur l'épaule.

Lightning aurait pu croire qu'elle revait. Le grand chef de Cocoon lui proposait de prendre des congés, et tout cela avec une main sur l'épaule.

-" Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude monsieur... Mais je voudrais garder mes congés pour un peu plus tard. Merci encore de vous inquieter pour moi." répondit-elle en s'inclinant à nouveau.

- " Allons, allons, oubliez les formalités, redressez vous." Il lui releva le menton d'une main." Je vous fait entierement confiance, vous êtes l'un des meilleurs soldats de notre armée. Veillez cependant à ne pas en faire trop. Vous êtes encore jeune, et vous avez tout le temps pour profiter de la vie."

Lightning le remercia encore une fois, et il l'autorisa à partir, ce qu'elle fit assez rapidement. Elle referma la porte du salon derriere elle, et se laissa appuyée dos contre elle avec un soupir. Non, elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

* * *

-" Ma mère à toujours détesté ça." fit Lightning en lachant un petit rire.

-" C'est vrai?"

-"Oui oui, elle trouvait ça trop dangereux et trop rapide."

Cloud souria alluma le contact de la moto qu'il venait de s'offrir. Il avait trouvé un petit travail occasionel chez le groupe Nora, en tant que mercenaire libre. Snow l'appellait simplement quand ils avaient besoin de lui à la chasse aux monstres, ce qui lui rapportait une somme plutôt agréable à chaque fois qu'il les aidait. Il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer les soeurs de glace Shiva, l'invoquation de Snow, et avait été emerveillé de voir qu'elles pouvaient se materialiser en moto. Ce qui avait ravivé en lui quelques souvenirs du temps où il était à l'armée.

-" A Midgar on nous en pretait une quand on devait partir en mission dans des coins assez éloignés. J'en ai toujours eu envie." avoua t-il.

-" Bientôt la seule chose qui nous permettra de te distinguer de Snow ça sera la couleur des fringues que vous portez et la différence de gabarit." soupira Lightning en prenant un air dramatique.

-"Mauvaise langue, avoue que tu es jalouse!" repliqua Cloud en ricannant.

-" Oui je suis jalouse. Mais c'est surtout que ma mère nous interdisait formelement à Serah et à moi de grimper sur une de ces merveilles. Elle n'était pas du genre à tout nous interdire, mais elle était intrangisible là dessus."

Le blond lacha un sourire en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Petit à petit, Lightning commençait à lui confier des choses sur son passé, sur sa mère et sa soeur, ce qui lui faisait chaud au coeur. Lui même il lui avait parlé de son enfance à Nibelhem avec Tifa et Zack, et des quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mère. Elle avait sans doute eu la preuve qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance à son tour.

-" Mais Serah a desobeit elle." remarqua Cloud.

-" La faute au deuxième blond en blanc."

-" Tu es tentée de désobeir à ton tour?" Il la vit lever un sourcil. " Allez grimpe! Je suis sûr que tu en crève d'envie."

La jeune L'cie lacha un rire cristallin, puis elle vint s'asseoir derrière lui avec un petit " gniagniagnia". Le blond se mit à rougir legerement à son rire franc tellement rare, et mit rapidement ses lunettes noires tout en priant pour que son amie ne remarque pas son trouble.

" Tiens toi bien." conseilla t-il, et il démarra qu'après avoir sentit les bras de Lightning s'accrocher autour de son ventre.

* * *

La jeune femme aux cheveux rose cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et ferma le livre qu'elle était en train de lire après y avoir placé son marque page.

-" Appeller quelqu'un à Midgar?" repeta t-elle.

-" Lightning, ça fait plus de quatre mois que je suis parti sans donner de nouvelles à qui que ce soit. J'ai des amis qui comptent beaucoup pour moi là bas, et j'aimerais au moins qu'ils sachent que je suis en vie." expliqua Cloud, debout devant le fauteil où elle était assise et un air serieux accroché au visage.

-" Je ne sais pas si c'est possible." fit elle d'un ton neutre.

Galenth avait surement vu juste concernant la nostalgie de Cloud. Ou alors, comme lui avait suggeré Yaag Rosh, son superieur, ça pouvait être un piège pour donner l'emplacement de Cocoon. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle? Ce n'était pas à elle de lui dire si il pouvait oui ou non donner un coup de fil à l'ennemi. Il avait beau être son ami, Midgar, et plus particulièrement la Shinra restait le mal à ses yeux.

-" S'il te plait...." implora t-il.

Elle detestait le ton suppliant qu'il venait d'utiliser, aussi decida t-elle de se lever.

-" Je ne garantit rien du tout." prevint-elle en prenant sa veste.

Il la remercia et en fit de même, levant les yeux vers le ciel pluvieux. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans les rues dans un silence pesant, durant lequel Lightning avait encore sombré dans ses pensées. Cloud voulait surement rentrer chez lui. Quelque chose lui disait que si il passait ce coup de téléphone, il allait vouloir à tout prix rentrer chez lui, quitte à se faire executer à peine apres avoir mit un pied à l'interieur de Midgar. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse tuer. Tout comme elle ne voulait pas redevenir à nouveau seule.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux trempés jusqu'au batiment du Sanctum, et Lightning vint directement saluer Fang, qui leur adressa un signe de tête.

-" Que puis-je faire pour vous par ce sale temps?" demanda t-elle aux deux visiteurs en croisant les bras.

-" Est ce qu'il serait possible de passer un coup de téléphone vers Midgar?" interrogea Lightning qui ne preferait pas tourner d'avantage autour du pot.

La femme en bleu haussa un sourcil curieux et la devisagea, mais n'en demanda pas d'avantage. Fang savait garder ses questions pour elle quand la situation l'exigeait. Et Lightning n'avait de toute façon pas envie de répondre.

-" J'imagine que c'est pour toi?" fit elle en regardant Cloud, et il hocha de la tête. " C'est faisable. Mais je dois d'abord verifier le numero que tu veux appeller, et quelqu'un devra rester avec toi pour entendre la conversation qui sera mise sur haut parleurs. Désolée, mais c'est la procedure."

Le blond hocha à nouveau la tête en affirmant qu'il acceptait les conditions, et lui donna le numéro après l'avoir ecrit sur un bout de papier. Fang les laissa seuls un moment, et Cloud tourna la tête vers Lightning, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter.

-" Tu reste avec moi?" lui demanda t-il.

-"Oui." répondit-elle simplement.

Il avait dû perçevoir sa nervosité dans sa voix malgrés ses efforts pour rester totalement impassible, car il ne lui posa pas plus de questions. Interieurement, la L'cie était en colère. Non pas contre lui, mais envers elle-même. Elle devrait être plus compatissante, elle pouvait très bien comprendre ce que Cloud devait ressentir, mais elle était trop fière et trop egoiste pour le reconnaitre. Et au lieu de ça, elle cachait sa nervosité derrière son masque de glace.

Fang revint quelques minutes plus tard, et elle leur fit signe de venir. Elle leur indiqua que le numéro avait été vérifié, et que l'appel était donc possible, à condition que Cloud ne dévoile aucune informations sur le lieu où il se trouvait lui, Cocoon, et les gens qui étaient avec lui. Ils entrèrent alors dans une salle contenant pour unique meuble un bureau, et un téléphone dessus. Fang les prevint qu'elle était à côté au besoin, et elle sortit en laissant la porte ouverte. Lightning s'adossa silencieusement au mur, et croisa les bras calmement pendant que Cloud composait les chiffres un par un.

Il appuya sur le haut parleur, et s'asseya le bureau.

Une sonnerie. Lightning le fixa neutrement, en imaginant l'espoir qu'il devait avoir que la personne réponde. Deuxième sonnerie. Il plissa lègerement les yeux, mais ne montrait pas de signes d'abandon ou de déséspoir. Ce ne fut qu'à la troisième sonnerie qu'une voix répondit à l'appel.

-" Bar du Septième Ciel, Tifa Lockheart je vous écoute?" fit la voix féminine.

-" Tifa? Salut, c'est Cloud à l'appareil..."

-" Cloud! Mais où tu es Cloud?! Tu te rend compte que ça fait quatre mois que tout le monde te cherche?!" coupa la dénommée Tifa en hurlant presque au téléphone.

-" Oui je sais, je suis désolé..." s'excusa le blond.

-" Mais bon sang, où es-tu Cloud?"

-" Je ne peux pas te le dire Tifa, je suis désolé."

-" Les L'cie t'ont enlevé c'est ça? On peut faire quelque chose pour te sauver Cloud, dis moi juste où tu es, on s'occupera de tout!"

Lightning fronça les sourcils. Evidement, les L'cie allaient être les coupables d'honneur, une fois de plus. Cloud était l'une de leur malheureuses victimes, cela se voyait, il était si mal ici.... Il était beaucoup plus lumineux et plus vivant que le jour où elle l'avait rencontré, et cela grâce à ses " ravisseurs"!

-" Les L'cie n'ont rien à voir avec ça Tifa, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ne cherchez pas à savoir où je suis." continua Cloud en jetant un oeil à la jeune femme au bout de la pièce, qui détourna aussitôt le regard.

-" Est-ce que tu vas bien au moins? Tu n'es pas blessé ou quoique ce soit?" fit la voix de Tifa.

-" Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiete pas."

-" C'est dur pour moi de ne pas m'inquieter Cloud... Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain... J'ai eu peur moi."

Bien, au moins elle venait de savoir ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand un être cher disparait sans qu'on s'y attende. Comme quand Serah avait été enlevée. Et elle n'était pas la seule à avoir peur, Cloud allait surement vouloir repartir, et il disparaitrait de sa vie, comme elle avait disparu de celle de cette Tifa.

-"Je sais bien, je suis désolé... Comment va Zack?" demanda Cloud.

-" Il va bien, mis à part qu'il se fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Apparement, la Shinra à décidé d'abandonner les recherches pour te retrouver, et il essaye de faire pression sur Tseng pour que Rufus accepte de les poursuivre. Mais apparement, ils sont introuvables depuis un bon moment. Il se trame quelque chose là bas, et je pressent que ce n'est pas quelque chose de bon." expliqua son amie.

-" Alors rassure le, et dis lui que je suis en pleine forme. Surtout, ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi."

-" Cloud... Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut rien faire pour toi?..."

Non, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui. Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient au juste, le faire redescendre en enfer? Lightning trouvait Cloud parfaitement heureux, il n'était pas en danger, il était libre ici! Libre de ses actes, libre de ses pensées, libre de sa vie!

-" Si. Prend soin de toi et de Zack." lacha le blond en baissant la tête.

-" Cloud..."

-" Dis juste à Zack que je t'ai appellé, mais il ne faut pas que d'autres personnes ne le sache. Je peux te faire confiance?"

-" Comme tu as toujours pu. Je serais toujours là pour toi Cloud."

Lightning se fit violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle était toujours là pour lui? Et où était-elle lorsque ses propres camarades lui tiraient dessus au complex Shinra? Qu'avait-elle fait pour lui ces quatre derniers mois?

-" Merci."

-" Tu me manques Cloud, tu me manques affreusement."

Lightning se détacha du mur, et sortit de la pièce sous le regard inquiet du blond. Assez. Elle en avait assez entendu pour que son agacement soit à son paroxysme. Et ce n'était pas son genre de s'enever pour qui que ce soit, et encore moins en public. Une fois dans le couloir, elle croisa Fang qui vint vers elle. Cependant, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche en premier.

-" Je te laisse le surveiller. Je pense qu'il a bientôt finit." annonça la jeune femme aux cheveux rose en se amorçant un mouvement vers la sortie.

Mais Fang lui attrappa le poignet, ce qui la contraignit de toute echapatoire.

-"Où tu vas? Que s'est-il passé au juste?" interrogea t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-" Rien."

-" Lightning, quelques mots ne vont pas te tuer. Explique toi un peu." répliqua la femme en bleu en lachant un soupir.

La concernée tourna la tête ailleur. Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, c'était de partir. Et pourtant, les mots s'échappèrent tous seuls de sa bouche, en même temps que ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

-" C'est pas le moment d'être jalouse." lacha t-elle amèrement, sans doute plus pour elle même que pour Fang.

La jeune L'cie tira sur son poignet pour se liberer de l'emprise de son amie, et sortit enfin à grands pas du batiment, non sans un soulagement certain qu'elle tentait de dissimuler malgrés la pluie tombante.

* * *

Lightning était partie depuis deux jours. Deux jours qui semblaient être deux ans pour Cloud. Bien-sûr il avait essayé de la retenir, il commençait à se le permettre, mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le moyen de negocier. Le travail, c'était le travail, et pas moyen d'y echapper. Alors Cloud l'avait laissé partir malgrés lui, et il tentait de se réhabituer à sa vieille solitude.

Il ne s'agissait que de deux jours, et pourtant, il n'avait pas tenu trois heures sans sa présence. Heureusement pour lui, Snow et Vanille avait l'air décidés à le tirer en dehors de la maison, et il avait eu l'occasion de voir la mer sur la côte de Bowdam. Mer qu'il trouvait magnifique soit disant passant, depuis tout le temps qu'il n'avait pas pu y mettre un pied à Midgar. Tout à Cocoon inspirait la lumière et la paix, alors que lui semblait venir droit des tenebres. Mais il s'habituait enfin à toute cette clareté, et y prenait vraiment gout.

Un homme noir habillé en vert et avec un bébé chocobo dans les cheveux les avait conduit jusqu'à la plage, et avait passé l'après midi avec eux. Il s'était présenté à Cloud sous le nom de Sazh Katzroy, ami et collègue de travail de Lightning dans l'armée de Cocoon. Il avait emenné avec lui son fils appellé Dajh, qui du haut de ses cinq ans, semblait avoir déjà développé un fanatisme des cheveux du blond. Sazh était également un soldat L'cie, dont la spécialité était le pilotage des vaisseaux de guerres ou de simple transports. Il avait apparement proposé à Lightning de la remplacer pour sa mission, mais elle avait refusé en bloc son offre.

Son fils aussi portait le tatouage L'cie sur sa main, et Cloud en était resté plutôt choqué. Il ne pensait pas qu'un enfant de cinq ans pouvait être désigné par le Fal'cie de Cocoon pour défendre la ville volante au péril de sa vie. Mais il ne semblait pas en souffrir, et semblait aussi heureux que n'importe quel petit garçon de son âge.

Il avait eu également l'occasion de rencontrer Hope, un jeune garçon de quatorze ans aux cheveux argentés lui aussi L'cie, comme le démontrait sa marque son son poignet, qui semblait très proche de Lightning et qui avait l'air aussi affecté que lui par le départ de la jeune femme. Vanille lui avait expliqué qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie dans un accident de train qu'il avait eu un an plus tôt, et comme il n'avait pas non plus de mère, ils s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs. Ils étaient donc devenu de bons amis, et Lightning était un peu comme la grande soeur qu'il n'avait pas eu.

Mais le fait de le voir recroquevillé sur lui même comme un animal perdu, ne prononçant que deux ou trois mots timides... Rappellait à Cloud à quel point la non présence de Lightning laissait un vide. Elle lui rappellait l'absence de Zack, de Tifa, et de tous ses amis à Midgar. Et dans le fond, il se sentait aussi triste que Hope, aussi désemparé et aussi seul. Alors il voulait tenter de le reconforter un peu, tout comme il aurait voulu qu'on le réconforte. Mais la seule personne qui était capable de le réconforter et de le sauver de sa tristesse n'était pas là.

* * *

Elle était vraiment épuisée, ses membres la tiraient comme jamais et sa tête la faisait durement souffrir. Et pourtant, lorsque Lightning entendit des pleurs, elle n'hesita pas une seule seconde à ouvrir les yeux et à se redresser dans son lit en ignorant la douleur de son corps. Elle tendit l'oreille un moment, verifiant que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours, et lorsqu'elle eu confirmation que ce n'était pas le cas, elle repoussa les draps pour mettre un pied à terre. Le sol était froid, tout comme la nuit elle même était froide. Mais elle resta cependant en simple débardeur, et se leva lentement.

La jeune L'cie entendait bel et bien des pleurs venant de la chambre voisine. Cloud... Pleurait? Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas entendu crier ou parler, rien n'indiquait qu'il avait revé ou fait un cauchemard.

Elle hesita un moment à le rejoindre, mais elle sortit finalement de sa chambre.

Avec des gestes lents et silencieux, elle abaissa la poignée de la porte de son colocataire, et fit quelques pas discrets dans la chambre.

Les volets n'avaient pas été fermés, elle pouvait donc distinguer son dos courbé dans l'obscurité, et elle entendait des legers sanglots qu'il penait sans doute à etouffer.

La jeune femme resta un moment à le fixer de dos, sans oser bouger ni dire quoique ce soit.

Depuis un moment déjà, elle avait comprit que son ancienne vie lui manquait, ainsi que tout les gens qu'il connaissait. Mais elle tentait d'ignorer cette nostalgie, de se persuader que ce n'était que passager, que tout irait mieux. Et ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé, rien n'allait mieux.

Lightning se décida à faire quelques pas, et de s'approcher de lui. Elle s'asseya derrière lui sur le matelat, et entoura doucement son cou de ses bras en callant sa tête sur son épaule. Le blond ne sursauta pas, pas plus qu'il ne se debatit ou fit un geste pour se redresser. Il se contenta simplement de baisser la tête en continuant de pleurer.

-" Je suis désolée..." lacha Lightning avec une voix qu'elle aurait voulu plus assurée. " Tout est de ma faute, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, tu aurais dû me laisser la bas. Je suis sincèrement désolée..."

La verité était là. Cloud avait en quelques sorte sacrifié sa vie pour qu'elle puisse poursuivre la sienne, et elle le gardait enfermé ici à son tour. Elle était déséspérée dans cette cage de verre, et il devait surement l'être lui aussi, coincé à Cocoon avec seulement le souvenir de ses amis.

" Je vais m'arranger pour qu'on puisse te ramenner là bas, on trouvera quelque chose, un mensonge... On dira qu'on t'a enlevé et que tu as réussi à t'enfuir..." continua t-elle en le serrant de plus en plus fort contre elle.

Evidement qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait pas vraiment reflechit à ce que qu'elle faisait quand elle l'avait amenné ici. Mais elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait, au contraire, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis qu'il était là. Il y avait enfin quelqu'un pour lui répondre quand elle parlait, quelqu'un qui l'aidait quand elle appellait au secours, quelqu'un qui était simplement là pour ne pas la laisser seule. Elle avait affreusement peur de se retrouver à nouveau seule, et de perdre encore une fois une personne qui lui était chère.

" Tu aurais du me laisser mourir..."

-" Je ne regrette pas un seul geste que j'ai pu faire." coupa soudainement Cloud. Il leva une main pour agripper le bras de la jeune femme. " Je ne regrette rien, vraiment. "

-" Mais c'est à cause de moi tout ça.... Tu aurais pu..."

-" C'est moi qui ait prit la descision de te faire sortir, je savais ce que je faisais, et je savais ce que ça impliquerait. Si tu ne m'avais pas amenné ici, je serais surement mort à l'heure qu'il est."

-" Mais..."

-" Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé, mais ça ne sert à rien d'y penser. Ce qui se passe, c'est que je suis là, avec toi, et ça me suffit."

Il y eu un silence, où Lightning cherchait quoi dire ou quoi faire, mais elle ne savait pas comment agir. Cloud ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, alors que tout était de sa faute. Et malgrés sa fierté, elle devait avouer qu'il comptait plus pour elle qu'un simple ami.

-" En plus tu pleures à cause de moi..." lacha t-elle amerement.

-" Ce n'est que le mal du pays. C'est le genre de chose qui passe vite, ne t'en fais pas." répondit le blond calmement.

La jeune L'cie ne le lacha pas pour autant. Elle qui n'apreciait pas vraiment les contacts physiques quels qu'ils soient avec les gens, sentir la main de son ami aggripée à son bras la rassurait, tout comme le fait qu'il ne tentait pas de s'échapper de son étreinte alors qu'elle avait presque oublié la signification de ce mot. C'était rassurant, de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et au final, qu'il ne comptait pas partir malgrés tout.

Cloud n'était pas en mesure de le voir, mais une larme roula lentement sur sa joue lorsqu'elle fermit les yeux, et elle reposa sa tête contre son épaule en le remerçiant mille fois mentalement.

* * *

- " A tes six mois." fit Lightning en levant son verre et Cloud en fit de même pour trinquer avec elle. Ils les vidèrent ensuite d'une traite, puis les reposèrent en même temps sur le comptoire.

C'était leur petit rituel. A chaque nouveau mois que Cloud passait à Cocoon, elle l'emennait fêter ça au bar de Lebreau, et ils buvaient un nouveau cocktail inédit qu'elle leur préparait à chaque fois. Le blond adorait ce bar, il le trouvait très chaleureux et l'ambiance était excellente. La propriétaire était tout aussi gentille que ses clients, même quand il était seul, elle venait souvent lui parler et lui demander comment il allait. Et il n'y avait pas qu'elle, au fil du temps, il commençait à se faire connaitre à Bowdam. Beaucoup de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas venaient lui parler, et il avait tissé pas mal d'amitiés en seulement six mois de résidence à Cocoon.

Ce soir là, toute la petite bande s'était réunie dans le bar pour le saluer. Fang était assise avec Lightning et lui au comptoir, et buvait tranquilement une boisson rouge que la barman avait baptisé " le cocoon cocktail".

Cloud avait apprit à connaitre Fang, et malgrés son air désinvolte, bourru et " je m'en fous de vous tous", elle était vraiment attachée à ses amis et était prete à tout pour leur bonheur. Et bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la moindre confiance en lui quand il était arrivé, elle le considérait désormais comme un de ses meilleurs amis, et un très bon compagnon d'armes.

-" Pff quel nul!" ricanna Lightning entre deux gorgées, et Fang éclata de rire. Cloud lacha un sourire et tourna la tête vers l'endroit qu'elle indiquait du menton, où Snow et Sazh disputait une partie de flechettes un peu plus loin du comptoire.

Le grand blond venait de planter sa flechette dans le mur à au moins dix centimètres en dehors de la cible. Il se frotta la nuque avec un sourire géné, et se dépecha de vite la retirer avant que Lebreau ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose et qu'elle vienne lui hurler dessus. Cloud apreçiait beaucoup Snow, et le fait de lui mentir au sujet de Serah lui faisait chaque jours mal au coeur. Le grand L'cie était toujours de bonne humeur, joyeux et volontaire, pret à aider les autres sans raisons. Il savait que si il lui disait la vérité, il le comprendrait et lui pardonnerait surement. Il était surement la personne avec laquelle Cloud n'avait aucun mal à se confier, même si de temps en temps, les questions que lui posait Snow était un peu abusées et legèrement indiscretes.

-" Et dire que même Sazh est meilleur que lui... La honte..." ajouta Fang en levant les yeux au plafond.

Cloud connaissait le concerné depuis seulement trois mois, mais il n'en lui fallait pas plus pour comprendre que Sazh avait la main sur le coeur. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un homme aussi généreux que lui dans toute sa vie. Le L'cie était parfois un peu dispersé, surtout quand son fils était dans les parages. Un vrai papa poule, ce qui faisait bien rire tout ses amis.

Dajh quand à lui, était un petit garçon déjà bien malicieux pour son âge. Il savait comment s'y prendre avec son père pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et généralement, il y parvenait sans trop de difficultés. Mais il était très affectueux, et quand il aimait quelqu'un, il savait le montrer. Quelques fois, il arrivait qu'il s'endorme sur les genoux de Cloud sans que celui-ci ait fait quoique ce soit de spécial pour lui donner sommeil. Selon Sazh, le blond aurait le même effet "calmant" que Lightning sur le petit L'cie.

-" Je t'ai entendu Fang..." fit Sazh en lui adressant une grimace.

-" Normal, je voulais que tu m'entende." repliqua celle-ci avec un sourire moqueur.

-" Au lieu de te marrer dans ton coin, viens plutôt te mesurer à moi!" défia L'homme en prenant une posture de guerrier que Dajh applaudissa avec ses petites mains.

Fang se leva avec un soupir et Lightning ricanna à nouveau.

-" Et tu y vas en plus?"

-" Il faut bien relever le niveau."

-" Le relever ou le baisser?...." lança Cloud en s'adossant au comptoir.

-" Prend des notes mon gars, prend des notes.

La brune s'en alla rejoindre les deux hommes dans l'espoir de leur montrer leur incapacité evidente à viser dans le mille. Vanille se mit à applaudir Fang avec Dajh et l'encouragea de vive voix.

Vanille était surement la personne la plus adorable que Cloud ait pu rencontrer de toute sa vie. Elle était un peu trop naive et inscouciante sur les bords, mais tellement joyeuse et lumineuse qu'on ne pouvait décidement pas lui en vouloir pour quoique ce soit. A chaque coups durs où Lightning n'était pas là pour l'aider, il trouvait toujours le reconfort qu'il avait besoin chez la rouquine, et cela depuis le tout premier jour où il avait pu lui parler. Et la jeune L'cie semblait aussi l'aprecier, et dés que l'occasion se présentait, elle venait toujours passer du temps avec lui.

-" Ouaiiiii Fang t'es la meilleur!" encouragea Vanille en sautillant dans son fauteil avec Dajh sur les genoux.

-"Reglez ça entre vous, moi j'abandonne." lacha Snow en retournant s'asseoir à côté de Hope dans le fauteil près du comptoir.

-" Lacheur." lança le jeune gaçon au cheveux argentés avec un sourire, et Snow ricanna en bon joueur qu'il était.

La première fois que Cloud avait vu Hope, il ne l'imaginait pas capable de faire une phrase de plus de trois mots sans fremir de peur. Il était son portrait craché quand il avait son âge: renfermé sur lui même, appeuré par tout et n'importe quoi, pessimiste au possible... Il était un peu comme lui avant qu'il entre dans le Soldier, et c'était sans doute pourquoi il aimait bien être avec le jeune L'cie. Au fur et à mesure, Hope semblait le considerer comme son grand frere, et il lui posait toujours des questions sur sa vie à Midgar, bien plus que Snow le faisait. Cloud avait l'impression qu'au fond de lui, Hope cherchait l'assurance qu'il avait sû atteindre, et qu'il tentait de comprendre comment le blond avait fait pour devenir si fort. Evidement, Cloud lui répondait toujours, et le plus jeune buvait littéralement ses recits avec la plus grande attention.

-" Regarde les un peu, dés qu'ils ont compris qu'on venait ici tous les mois, ils se sont mis à taper l'incruste l'air de rien." fit Lightning en se tournant pour recuperer son verre.

-" Bah, ça fait plaisir de les voir tous ensemble. Je ne vais pas me plaindre de voir mes amis." répondit Cloud. Elle esquissa un sourire, et bu une gorgée de son cocktail tranquilement.

De toute cette bande de joyeux lurons, Lightning était celle que Cloud ne se laissait jamais d'observer. Elle se contentait de surveiller son petit monde de loin, jamais sans s'en approcher de trop pres, comme si garder une distance était necessaire pour elle. Niveau fierté, elle battait n'importe qui à plates coutures. Ne jamais laisser entrevoir ses sentiments, les cacher derriere un masque calme et neutre, c'était sa doctrine fondamentaliste. Mais petit à petit, les fissures commençaient à apparaitre, et Lightning se faisait de plus en plus humaine. Malgrés son caractère bien trempé et tétu comme pas permis, elle savait écouter et réconforter quand la situation l'exigeait.

Il devait l'avouer, sans elle, il n'aurait surement pas eu la force de rester à Cocoon dans un monde tout nouveau pour lui. Alors Cloud n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retrouver Serah. Pour elle, mais aussi pour tout ses amis, qui le soutenaient depuis ces six mois, et qui étaient devenu en quelques sortes sa nouvelle famille.

-" Alors?"

La voix de Lightning le tira vers la réalité.

-" Hein?"

-" Qu'est ce que ça te fait de te dire que dans un petit mois, tu vas devenir un vrai citoyen de Cocoon?" reprit-elle en commandant un autre verre à Lebreau.

-" He ben ça fait que j'ai vraiment hâte, et que je vais finir par mourir d'attente." répondit-il en levant son verre vers elle. " A notre amitié."

Lightning lui offrit un sourire sincère, et ils trinquèrent au comptoir pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, dans l'ambiance joyeuse et remplie de rires du bar.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous!_

_Alors? En vacances pour certains? Reprise pour d'autres? Profitez et courage alors! Pour ma part, j'ai biennnnn bossé, et je vais prendre un repos bien mérité! ( hé hé hé!)_

_Merci pour toutes les reviews! Serieusement, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des interessés!_

_Supy:__ Ah ouiiiiiiiiii vive le Cloud/ Lightning! Si j'avais pas peur de devenir lourde avec ça, crois moi que je ne posterais que ça xD Je dois en avoir une bonne dizaine en reserve.... J'ai essayé au maximum de fusioner les deux univers des deux final fantasy, et je suis contente de constater que l'histoire se tient. Et Zack, oui, il est mort de trouille pour Cloud ,et il va prendre un rôle plutôt important. ^^_

_Ysa666:__ Salut! Oh bah tu sais, pour être honnete, au moment où j'ai ecrit cette fiction, je n'avais jamais joué à final fantasy XIII xD Je ne l'ai que depuis peu, et j'en profite un max. ^^ Et que de questions! Mais les réponses vont venir, et plus vite qu'on ne le croit. Merci à toi!_

_Alors juste un petit mot, attention, il y a un spoil sur le véritable nom de Lightning, mais je ne peux malheuresement pas l'enlever de cette fiction pour des raisons de... De... Ben voila quoi xD Désolée pour l'éventuelle gène que j'aurais provoqué...._

_Sur ce, voila le quatrième chapitre, un peu rose, mais on s'en fous! xD Bonne lecture!_

_Chapitre IV:_

Il commençait à faire de plus en plus sombre sur la plage, ce fut pourquoi Cloud decida de jeter un coup d'oeil sur son portable et vérifier l'heure.

Onze heure et demi. Il comprenait alors un peu mieux pourquoi il faisait si noir tout autour de lui et pourquoi les bars et autres cafés allumaient leurs enseignes lumineuses. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait tellement de monde sur la plage. Sans doute à cause de la temperature qui n'arretait pas d'augmenter, et que les gens cherchaient un peu de fraicheur à l'exterieur, au bord de la mer. Lui non plus n'échappait pas à la lourde atmosphère, même si il s'était habillé d'un simple t-shit noir à manches courtes.

Il n'avait même pas le courage d'aller boire un verre au bar de Lebreau pour se rafraichir, déjà parce que c'était une véritable fournaise à l'interieur, et ensuite parce qu'il était bondé de clients.

Onze heure et trente deux minutes.

Il ne devait pas trop trainer pour rentrer. Lightning devait pas tarder à être de retour, et il preferait être là quand elle revenait de ses missions. Elle avait pris l'étrange habitude de se coucher auprès de lui lorsqu'elle était trop exténuée pour que sa fierté puisse se manifester, et lui l'acceuillait contre lui sans broncher ni oser faire de remarques. Elle était tellement épuisée de ses gardes nocturnes à répétition qu'il lui arrivait quelques fois de s'endormir habillée dans le lit du blond. Les premières fois, il n'osait pas la reveiller ou juste la débarasser de son equipement, il avait bien trop peur qu'elle s'enfuit en courrant. Mais à force de l'habitude et vu qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud à Cocoon, il se permetait au moins de la débarasser de sa veste.

Et les lendemains, elle se levait avant lui, et agissait comme si de rien n'était, comme si il revait simplement de cette intrusion devenue presque habituelle dans sa chambre. Mais Cloud aimait ça. Il se disait qu'elle avait l'air de lui accorder sa confiance, même si elle n'avait pas encore dénié le detester. Il n'attendait que ça de sa part, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne le detestait pas, il ne lui demandrait rien de plus.

Le blond lacha un soupir, ferma les yeux et s'allongea la tête dans le sable. Il avait réellement envie que les choses aillent mieux, même si tout allait déjà plutôt bien avec Lightning. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'empechait d'être parfaitement elle-même. Cette chose, c'était surement la non présence de Serah.

-" Ah tu es là! Je te cherche depuis dix minutes! " fit une voix provenant au dessus de sa tête.

Cloud rouvrit brusquement ses yeux bleus, et ils rencontrèrent une paire presque similaire penchée au dessus de lui. Il se redressa en position assise, et se retourna vers le propriétaire de ces beaux yeux.

Lightning était là, penchée en avant, appuyée sur ses genoux et visiblement essouflée. Il la detailla un instant, le temps qu'elle recupere son air, et il leva un sourcil à sa tenue vestimentaire. Un débardeur blanc, un pantacourt noir et pas de gunblade? Voila qui n'était pas normal.

-" Tu n'étais pas de garde ce soir?" l'interrogea t-il avec curiosité.

-" Je me suis arrangée pour être de congé." répondit-elle en se baissant pour lui attrapper un poignet. " lève toi! Je t'emenne quelque part."

-" Hein? Où ça?"

-" Discute pas, et suis moi!"

Elle tira sur son poignet, et il prefera cooperer sans discuter, tout en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. Une fois debout, elle se mit à courir entre les gens sans le lacher pour autant, et il n'eu pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. La jeune femme l'entrainna en dehors de la plage et loin de la foule qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à une sorte de batiment désafecté. Ils y entrèrent, et montèrent les éscaliers, escaladèrent les piliers éfondrés jusqu'à arriver tout en haut, sur le toit. Cloud fut d'abord impressioné de la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais fut vite captivé par autre chose.

Dans le ciel, juste en face de lui, il y avait une gigantesque sphère au dessus de la mer, qui n'était pas là lorsqu'il était encore sur la plage.

-" Qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda t-il à Lightning.

Elle s'avança à l'extrème bord, et leva la tête au ciel avec un sourire.

-" Tu verras bien. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été très présente ces derniers temps, mais je voulais à tout prix avoir mes congés aujourd'hui. Je tenait vraiment à te montrer ça." répondit-elle doucement.

-" Mais.... Ne t'excuse pas voyons."

Il ne savait pas ce que Lightning avait l'intention de lui faire voir en le tirant jusqu'ici, mais si elle avait travaillé si dur pour qu'elle soit présente ce jour là, il devait surement de s'agir de quelque chose d'important. Et lui qui pensait qu'elle voulait seulement l'eviter, il se faisait des idées pour rien.

-" C'est à cette date que Snow et Serah se sont fiancés l'année dernière. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir y revenir avec lui." lacha t-elle avec un sourire amer.

Cloud prefera garder le silence et sa culpabilité pour lui, et vint s'asseoir au bord à côté d'elle. Lightning secoua la tête negativement, lui indiquant qu'il n'y était pour rien, et s'asseya à son tour. Il était sur le point de lui dire ce qu'il savait vraiment sur sa petite soeur, mais elle prit la parole avant lui.

-" C'est un evenement qui s'organise tous les ans, et beaucoup de gens viennent à Bowdam rien que pour voir ça. L'année dernière, j'étais chargée d'en surveiller le bon déroulement, et puis... Je me suis laissée distraire." fit -elle en riant.

-" Quel bon soldat..." fit Cloud avec irronie et il ricanna lorsqu'elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule d'un air boudeur.

-" C'est ça, moque toi. N'empeche que tu me remerciera quand tu va voir de quoi il s'agit." repliqua t- elle en pointant la sphère du doigt.

Il vit quelque chose de rouge y voler à toute vitesse, et qui éclata dans un bruit retentissant dans toute la ville, et qui fut vite acclamée par les spéctateurs de la plage. Cloud ecarquilla les yeux. Alors ce que Lightning tenait tant à lui montrer, c'était...

-" ... Des feux d'artifices..."

-" Je ne connais pas une seule personne dans le monde qui n'aime pas les feux d'artifices. Et comme j'étais sûre que personne ne t'avais mis au courant, je me suis arrangée pour être là et te les montrer." expliqua t-elle avec un sourire.

Cloud ne repondit rien, les yeux fixés sur le spéctacle magnifique qui s'offrait à lui. Enfant déjà, il adorait les feux d'artifice, et comme ce n'était pas chose courante à Midgar, il n'en avait pas vu depuis des années, et encore moins des si beaux. Mais il était aussi profondément touché que Lightning ait pensé à lui. Elle aurait pu choisir d'aller les voir avec ses amis, et elle avait preferé y aller seule avec lui, dans un endroit vide de présence et où ils étaient aux premières loges.

" Il y a une légende qui circule sur ces feux d'artifices. Tout le monde dit que si tu fais un voeu en les regardant, il se réalisera tôt ou tard." continua Lightning en balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

-" Tu y crois?" demanda Cloud avec amusement. Il ne la savait pas si reveuse.

-" J'en sais rien. Qui ne tente à rien n'à rien je suppose."

-" Pourquoi pas."

Ils furent contraints de mettre fin à leur conversation à cause du bruit, et se contentèrent de regarder les fusées exploser les unes après les autres en des milliers de couleurs et de formes différentes. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond vit la jeune femme se tourner vers lui et lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Comme il ne savait pas lire sur les lèvres, il secoua la tête et lui fit signe de se rapprocher jusqu'à son oreille, ce qu'elle fit en riant. Lightning paraissait vraiment joyeuse, il ne l'avait encore jamais vue comme ça, ce qui lui chauffait le coeur.

-" Aloooooooors? Qu'est ce qu'on dit? " fit elle une fois qu'elle fut assez près pour qu'il puisse comprendre.

-" Quoi? Tu veux un remerciement?"

-" Evidement! Avoue que ça te plait!"

-" Bon, comme tu le sens!"

Cloud se tourna vers elle avec un sourire, passa une main derrière sa nuque afin de l'attirer plus proche de lui, et pour ensuite poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se mit esperer mentalement que la jeune femme ne se relève pas pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes face à sa pulsion imprevue. Mais Lightning ne bougea absolument pas lorsqu'il l'embrassa, et passa même ses bras autour de son cou au bout de quelques secondes. Le blond la fit tomber en arriere et tourna finalement la tête vers son oreille, un sourire accroché au visage.

-"Merci." lui fit-il assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il la remerciait, si il s'agissait des feux d'artifices, ou pour le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas repoussé, ou voir même les deux en même temps.

Il la serra contre lui sans rien dire d'autre, mais le fait de la voir les joues rougies lui suffisait amplement pour comprendre qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent malgrés tout ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être pouvait-il enfin lui poser la question qui lui tenait à coeur depuis un bon moment déjà?

-" Lightning? Est ce que tu me deteste?" lui demanda t-il toujours à l'oreille.

-" Evidement que non!" s'ecria t-elle en se redressant sur un coude, ce qui le fit lacher un rire. " Pourquoi tu me demande ça?"

Il le faisait, il le faisait pas, il le faisait....

-" Dis moi quel est ton vrai nom."

Il le faisait. Et avec un sourire réconfortant qui semblant plus la perturber qu'autre chose. Lightning tourna les yeux ailleur un moment, puis tira legerement sur une ses mèche blonde pour le rapprocher et qu'il puisse entendre sa voix.

-" Claire." avoua t-elle timidement, et Cloud se mit à rire doucement. " C'est bon, pas la peine de te moquer!"

-" Je ne me moque pas! Je trouve ça juste tout mignonnnnn...."

-" ... Tu te moque pas là peut-être?"

-" Non, c'est un très beau nom, qui va naturellement à une très belle femme."

-" .... Arrete de te moquer de moi..."

-" Mais je suis serieux. C'est pour ça que je voulais te faire sortir de cette cage à Midgar."

-" Et toi qui pretendais ne pas savoir pourquoi tu faisais ça, tu cachais bien ton jeu en fait."

-" Je t'aime."

Lightning eu un sourire et sembla chercher quoi repliquer, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver quoique ce soit en l'embrassant à nouveau dans le vacarme des feux d'artifices qui éclarait le visage de la jeune femme.

Il venait juste de trouver son voeu, et pria de toute son âme pour qu'il se réalise. Il ne souhaitait désormais qu'une seule chose au monde. Il voulait que Claire soit heureuse pour le restant de sa vie, peu lui importait comment, peu lui importait par qui, peu lui importait par quel moyen, il voulait simplement qu'elle garde ce si beau sourire, si rare et si precieux jusqu'à sa mort.

* * *

Avec un grognement qui temoignait de sa fatigue et de sa deception de se reveiller d'un si doux rève, Cloud ouvrit ses yeux lentement et fixa le plafond blanc au dessus de lui. Il ignorait totalement pourquoi il venait de sortir du sommeil, mais il avait vraiment envie d'y replonger assez rapidement. Etonnement, il avait quelques difficultés à respirer, alors il baissa les yeux vers la tête aux cheveux rose qui reposait sur son torse. Apparement, Lightning dormait encore, ce qui le partagea entre l'amusement et la jalousie.

-" Et moi qui pensais que tu allais t'enfuir à toute vitesse...." lacha t-il doucement pour lui-même en s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

En effet, de toutes les fois où elle s'endormait avec lui, elle se levait à chaque fois avant lui, et disparaissait des lieux comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Mais cette fois là, elle était avec lui, sur lui même, et n'avait pas fuit, ce qui lui faisait vraiment.... Plaisir?

-" C'est ce que je vais faire si tu me laisse pas dormir..." grogna faiblement la tête.

Visiblement, Lightning n'était pas aussi endormie que le blond le croyait.

-" Tu m'a entendu monologuer? Désolé." s'excusa Cloud en lui tapottant gentillement la tête.

-" ...Non, mais quand tu parle ça vibre...."

-" Ah... Excuse moi alors."

Lightning tira paresseusement sur le drap pour le remonter, et soupira avant de retrouver une respiration régulière, qui temoignait du retour de morphée. L'ancien Soldier resta un moment à regarder le plafond en restant totalement immobile pour ne pas la gener d'avantage. Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et malgrés tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à y mettre de l'ordre. Il avait dit l'aimer, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge mais... Qu'allait-il pouvoir bien faire maintenant?

D'un côté il y avait Cocoon, la paix et Lightning, et de l'autre, Midgar, la Shinra et tous ses amis et son chez lui. Il n'était pas loin de devenir un vrai citoyen de Bowdam, mais il continuait à hesiter malgrés tout. Allait-il réellement être capable de refaire toute sa vie depuis le début? Même si il avait fuit, il en restait quand même un soldat, un assassin, un homme dont les mains étaient couvertes de sang. Et c'était avec ces mains qu'il touchait Lightning, avec ses mains coupables de tellement de morts qu'il devait la rendre heureuse. En aurait-il seulement la force? Avait-il vraiment le droit à la paix après toutes les attrocités que la Shinra lui avait fait faire?

Trop de questions, et si peu de réponses. Une seule chose était certaine, c'est qu'il aimait, et qu'il ne voulait pas arreter d'aimer, quitte à se plonger en enfer si il le fallait. Un assassin ne devient pas pretre du jour au lendemain mais... Lightning avait tellement de cicatrices, de traces plus ou moins visibles, sur tout son corps, sur toute son âme... Il voulait faire ce qu'il n'était pas capable de faire autrefois. Cloud voulait proteger ceux qu'il considerait comme sa famille, et sa rose de cristal qui faisait de son mieux pour paraitre forte, mais qui hurlait à la solitude à en perdre toutes ses pétales.

Finalement, il parvint à mettre toutes ses pensées de côté, et ne tarda pas à rejoindre Lightning dans le sommeil paisible qui lui manquait.

* * *

-" Au début, j'avais peur de ta marque L'cie. Mais après l'avoir vue de plus près, je la trouve vraiment très belle."

Lightning grimaça et balança rageusement son stylo sur le blond hilare qui l'esquiva sans aucune difficulté.

" Ben quoi?" fit-il avec un sourire innocent. " Oh, mais c'est que tu rougis?"

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, entre autre parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de replique assez cinglante, et continua de ranger ses ordres de mission avec un grand effort de concentration. Ne pas l'écouter, ne pas l'écouter, c'était simple à faire ça, juste ne pas l'écouter...

" N'essaye pas de jouer les non-entendantes, je sais que tu m'entend." continua t-il en lui renvoyant le stylo qu'elle rattrappa de justesse avant la collision avec son front.

-" Comment ose tu me provoquer, alors qu'il y a pas si longtemps que ça, tu étais en train de mater ma... Ma marque, tout ça sans ma permission? Tu serais pas un peu voyeur Cloud?" elle le vit ouvrir la bouche, et rajouta rapidement " Non, finalement ne répond pas, je ne veux même pas le savoir."

-" Tu ne me laisse même pas une chance de me défendre?" fit-il en se levant tranquilement du fauteil où il était assis.

-" Non, même pas. La vie est cruelle hein?" repliqua la jeune femme sur un ton faussement dramatique.

-" Pas la vie, c'est toi qui es cruelle, ma chère et tendre Claire."

Claire. Depuis qu'il connaissait son véritable nom, il ne se génait pas pour l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait en privé.

Lightning s'appretta à répliquer quelque chose, mais une enveloppe bordée de noir attira prioritairement son attention. Cette enveloppe était surement celle qu'elle attendait depuis tout ce temps, et qui allait surement changer sa vie à lui et à elle.

Elle l'ouvrit rapidement, et lacha un sourire après avoir parcouru des yeux la feuille qu'il y avait à l'interieur. Cloud vint à côté d'elle, et leva un sourcil à son ricannement qui ne collait pourtant pas avec la situation présente. Là, elle tenait un bon argument, et elle avait bien l'intention de s'en servir.

-" C'est vrai, je suis cruelle. Et comme j'ai un rôle à tenir, je ne te donnerais pas cette jolie lettre venue tout droit du Sanctum, où ton nom est d'ailleur cité plusieurs fois." déclara t-elle.

La jeune L'cie fit quelques pas pour quitter la pièce en sifflotant, mais le blond se dépecha de l'en empecher en l'aggrippant fermement à la taille. Il semblait qu'elle avait reussi à piquer la curiosité de son colocataire, à sa plus grande satisfaction.

-" Je plaisantais, tu n'es pas cruelle, tu es la plus gentille personne qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans ma vie!" lui fit il sans doute avec l'espoir de se ratrapper.

-" Oh? Tu change vite d'avis dis donc?"

-" Serieusement, je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose de toi, je...."

Cloud s'arreta brusquement lorsque Lightning lui mit quelque chose de rectangulaire dans la main avec un large sourire. Il baissa les yeux vers l'objet en question, et resta muet devant sa découverte. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment, elle le savourait comme jamais, exactement comme elle l'avait prevu.

-"Ta carte d'identité. Félicitation, tu es enfin un citoyen de Cocoon."

Cloud observa l'objet sous tous ses angles, le faisant tourner avec precaution entre ses doigts, ce qui amusa la demoiselle. Cette petite chose, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, representait beaucoup de choses pour lui, et aussi pour elle. Comme son avenir, la promesse d'une vie nouvelle qu'il pourrait enfin mener comme bon lui semble, dans un nouveau monde dont il faisait désormais partie.

Il avait de quoi être emu, elle-même l'était même si elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop laisser transparaitre sa joie. Après tout, elle avait effectivement le droit d'être heureuse pour lui, mais pas celui de choisir ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il était "libre". Son rôle était de le surveiller au quotidient en vivant avec lui, mais maintenant que le Sanctum avait reconnu qu'il était honnète et sincère...

-" Tu as le choix... Soit tu reste ici, soit tu peux aller ailleur comme bon te semble... C'est pas que je veuille te mettre dehors, mais tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux maintenant..." continua t-elle.

Cloud, qui semblait enfin remit de son blocage cerebral, lui offrit un beau sourire, et s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-" J'aimerais rester avec toi, si tu le veux bien."

Elle eu du mal à répondre tout de suite, tant il paraissait heureux sur le moment. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi lumineux, lui qui semblait venir tout droit des tenebres, et bien qu'elle refusait de l'avouer, sa gorge la serrait et des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Cloud ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, elle n'allait plus être seule.

Lightning n'allait plus être seule.

Eclair n'allait plus être seule.

-" Reste..."

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de dire avec une petite voix, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Mais Cloud semblait avoir remarqué ce qu'elle voulait cacher, aussi décida t-il de l'etreindre de façon à dissimuler son visage de l'exterieur. Malgrés son mutisme, elle lui était extremement reconnaissante, et s'agrippa à sa chemise comme si il aurait pu s'envoler d'un instant à un autre.

-" Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, Claire." promis t-il en déposant un baiser ses cheveux rose.

Exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin, de savoir que désormais, il y aurait quelqu'un entre elle et sa solitude. La vérité était là, c'était un véritable traumatisme que de se retrouver seule. Son père était mort à sept ans, sa mère l'avait laissé à quinze ans, sa soeur avait disparu depuis bientôt un an.

Mais Cloud était bel et bien là, et il le resterait. Lightning le croyait, parce qu'il le lui avait promis.

* * *

Snow s'etouffa bruyament tandis que Cloud levait les yeux au ciel avec un soupir. Lebreau sursauta derrière le comptoir, et vint tapotter le dos du géant blond qui menaçait de se noyer avec son verre d'alcool. Tous les regards était à présent tournés vers les deux compères assis sur leurs siège, jusqu'à ce que le plus grand des deux se remette de son "accident".

-" Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas le prendre mal." fit Cloud une fois que son ami fut à nouveau en état de l'écouter.

Celui-ci le regardait avec des grands yeux, comme si il venait de lui annoncer que Cocoon allait exploser dans cinq secondes, et qu'il n'en restait plus que quatre pour evacuer les lieux de toute urgence. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas, et c'était pourquoi il trouvait que sa réaction était légèrement exagérée. Quand même, il était sur le point de décrocher sa machoire et de perdre ses yeux tant ils paraissaient sortir de leur orbite, fallait pas abuser non plus.

-" Non, je pense avoir mal entendu. Tu quoi?" demanda Snow en le fixant serieusement.

-" Je vais sans doute la demander en mariage." repeta le deuxième blond pour la deuxième fois consécutive, mais l'expression de Snow ne s'arrangea pas pour autant. " Bon, pourquoi cet air... Euh... Je trouve pas le mot pour le qualifier..."

-" Choqué?"

-" Oui voila, merci."

Cloud sirotta son cocktail avec une legère pointe d'agacement. Pourquoi Snow reagissait-il aussi démesurement? Lui même s'était fiancé avec une fille qui atteignait à peine la majorité lors de sa demande, alors le mariage devait quand même être un concept qu'il avait dû envisager au moins une fois dans sa vie non?

-" Eh bien...J'ai déjà été, et je pense que je n'étais pas le seul, assez étonné de savoir que vous étiez ensemble... Alors que vous vous mariez..." commença Snow qui semblait chercher les mots justes.

-" Etonné?"

-" Disons que depuis tout le temps qu'on connait Lightning, on n'a jamais pu entrevoir son côté affectif alors... On a jamais su si elle avait déjà eu un petit ami ou juste simplement été amoureuse de quelqu'un de toute sa vie vois-tu..." continua le plus grand.

Cloud haussa un sourcil curieux. Snow était un de ses amis, sans doute même le meilleur, et il ne savait rien sur sa vie sentimentale?

-" Quand tu dis que vous n'en savez rien, c'est parce qu'elle ne vous le dit pas?"

-" Non, c'est vraiment qu'on a jamais soupsonné personne d'être avec elle. Je te dis, Lightning n'a jamais été du genre tendre et affectueuse, c'est pour ça qu'on a été étonné. Tu peux t'estimer heureux mon pote."

Et pourtant.... Si Snow pouvait se faire invisible, il saurait tout de suite qu'il se trompait sur le cas de la L'cie. C'était vrai qu'elle n'osait jamais faire le premier pas et encore moins en public, mais elle n'était pas froide avec lui lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient juste tous les deux, bien au contraire, elle ressemblait même à un chat qui aimait se faire dorlotter.

-" Et donc au final, c'est quoi ton objection?" interrogea Cloud qui malgrés tout voulait connaitre son avis.

Snow se fit soudainement serieux, et reposa son verre sur le bois du comptoir.

-" Tu devrais attendre un peu. C'est vrai que ça va bientôt faire un an que tu es à Cocoon mais... Il y a un risque pour que Lightning prenne peur tu vois.... Je me doute bien que si elle te dit t'aimer, c'est qu'elle est sincère, elle plaisante pas avec les mots mais.... C'est sans doute trop tôt pour elle...." expliqua t-il.

-" Et toi? Elle m'a dit que tu t'etais fiancé avec Serah au bout de tout juste un an, tu avais pas peur qu'elle s'enfuit? En plus Serah était encore bien plus jeune qu'elle."

-" Ce n'est pas pareil." fit Snow avec un sourire triste. " Serah et Lightning ne se ressemblent absolument pas niveau caractère, mis à part leur effroyable volonté. Serah était une fille très ouverte, affective, un peu comme Vanille tu vois... Alors que Lightning est encore une gamine renfermée sur elle-même, qui arrive tout juste à faire comprendre à ses amis qu'elle tient à eux, plus semblable à Hope. Tu sais... De ce que j'en sais, Lightning n'a pas eu d'enfance. Après la mort de sa mère, elle à changé tout de suite de nom pour devenir une adulte qui puisse s'occuper de Serah..."

Cloud baissa les yeux sur son verre. Sa colocataire lui avait un peu parlé de cette periode de sa vie, mais il n'en savait que très peu au final. Il se rendait compte qu'elle s'était forcée à être adulte dés ses quinze ans, de grandir le plus rapidement possible pour proteger sa petite soeur et le monde qui l'entourait. Elle devait se sentir effroyablement coupable et inutile d'avoir échoué dans le seul but qu'elle s'était donné dans la vie.

" Je ne l'ai pas connu à cette époque, mais Serah me disait qu'elle n'avait plus jamais changé depuis, qu'elles ne discutaient plus comme avant, et qu'au fond, Lightning avait une blessure saignante que personne ne pouvait soigner. Serah essayait de faire se son mieux pour la soutenir, mais plus elle en faisait, plus son ainée s'inquietait à son sujet... Honnetement, ça devait être l'enfer pour Lightning de tout s'occuper de tout toute seule, de là à carrément changer de nom..." continua Snow.

Peut-être que si Lightning lui avait donné son vrai nom, ça voulait dire qu'elle lui confiait un bout de son fardeau. Peut-être que finalement, elle avait comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout faire toute seule, et qu'elle avait besoin des autres pour avancer. C'était un début, et il comprenait bien qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer ni la forcer à quoique ce soit.

-" Elle aurait surement du mal à faire taire sa fierté, et à donner sa liberté à quelqu'un qui pourrait disparaitre à tout moment, c'est ça?" demanda Cloud avec amertume.

-" C'est ce que je pense. Pour l'instant, elle a le potentiel affectif d'une enfant de quinze ans qui n'a pas grandit. Donc je pense que le mieux pour elle et pour toi, c'est d'attendre encore un peu, ça serait trop soudain, en plus tu es sur la bonne voie. Juste, elle n'aurait sans doute pas refusé, mais elle aurait peut-être eu peur."

-" Mais ce que j'ai pour l'instant me convient parfaitement. Je peux très bien attendre le temps qu'il faudra. Maintenant, j'ai largement le temps qu'il me faut pour prevoir les choses."

Snow tourna la tête vers son compagnon et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-" Même si j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas manquer Lightning en robe de mariée." ricanna t-il.

Cloud lacha un petit rire tout en le traitant de cretin, mais dans le fond, il se sentait bète. Mine de rien, si Snow n'avait pas été là, il aurait été capable d'aller se déclarer dans les jours à suivre, et il aurait surement faire une erreur en allant si vite. Il ne savait pas tant que ça de choses sur Lightning, juste ce qu'elle voulait bien le laisser voir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empecher de se sentir redevable et coupable en même temps. Il était peut-être temps de dire à Snow la vérité.

-" Dis Snow... J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'avouer..."

L'appellé se tourna vers lui, tout sourire, et son verre au lèvre, avec un leger "hm?".

" Tu vas sans doute m'en vouloir, penser que je suis un salaud et un menteur mais... Sache que j'ai jamais vraiment voulu te le cacher à toi et à Lightning, c'est un truc qui me ronge depuis que je suis là... Et que je ne savais juste pas comment vous le dire..." hesita le plus petit en crispant ses doigts sur son verre.

Snow l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, et il decida d'aller droit au but.

-" J'avais déjà vu Serah à Midgar."

Cloud lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait, que Vincent avait emmenné Serah vers le professeur Gasp et le professeur Hojo, la personnalité des deux hommes, les craintes qu'il avait, ses theories sur l'endroit où elle devait se trouver... Durant toute sa confession, Snow le fixait sans dire un mot, très serieux, sans ciller ni même bouger la tête. Ce ne fut qu'à a fin de son recit qu'il ferma lentement les yeux en soupirant.

-" Serah..."

-" Je suis sincèrement désolé... Je comprend que tu sois en colère..."

-" Je ne t'en veux pas le moindre du monde. Je comprend parfaitement ta position là dedans, et j'aurais fait pareil si j'avais été à ta place." le contredit Snow avec un petit sourire, même si sa tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux.

-"...Tu... Vraiment?"

-" Si tu nous l'avais dit dés le début, Lightning ou moi nous nous serions précipités seuls à sa recherche, et on se serait fait avoir. Là, on va pouvoir y reflechir posément juste toi et moi, et trouver quoi faire pour la recuperer."

-" Juste toi et moi? Tu ne compte pas lui dire la vérité?"

-" Si on le lui dit, elle partira tout de suite sans reflechir à quoique ce soit. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas? Donc on garde ça pour nous." expliqua Snow en secouant la tête negativement.

Cloud était plutôt étonné qu'il preferait laisser Lightning à l'écart. Il était même persuadé qu'il allait sortir du bar, invoquer les soeurs Shiva, et partir directement chercher sa fiancée.

" Désolé de te faire mentir à Lightning. Et je te remercie aussi, grâce à toi, on à un peu plus d'indices pour la retrouver." continua le L'cie avec un sourire sincère.

La situation était plutôt irronique, en plus d'être totalement absurde. Snow le remerciait de ne lui avoir rien dit pour que lui et Lightning ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré, et maintenant il lui demandait de continuer à mentir à la femme qu'il aimait et avec qui il vivait. Mais soit, c'était ce qu'il voulait... Et aussi mal que ça lui faisait, si ça pouvait leur permettre de ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup... Il allait faire ce qu'on lui demandait, ni plus, ni moins.

* * *

Tout en tenant la main de Cloud, elle l'entrainnait vers le cimetierre étrangement éclairé de Bowdam qu'elle connaissait désormais par coeur. Lightning n'y avait pas mit un pied depuis la disparition de Serah, et pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Les pierres tombales étaient toujours aussi grises, les morts toujours aussi morts, et elle se sentait toujours aussi mal. Au fond d'elle, le deuil de ses parents n'avait jamais été fait, du moins pas celui de sa mère. Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté qu'elle soit morte.

Cloud disait qu'il aurait bien voulu la connaitre, alors elle avait décidé de l'amenner jusqu'à sa tombe. Certes, ça n'allait pas vraiment le renseigner beaucoup, mais c'était la seule chose d'elle qu'elle pouvait lui montrer, si ce n'était quelques souvenirs materiels, mais tellement insignifiants.

Ils arrivèrent dans le cimetierre totalement vide de présence vivante et passèrent entre les tombes pour finalement arriver vers celle qu'ils cherchaient. Cloud regarda à droite à gauche, et Lightning devina facilement ce qu'il était en train de chercher des yeux.

-" Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé le corps de mon père, donc ils n'ont pas pu l'enterer avec elle." fit elle presque dans un murmure.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement. Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne savait pas si il devait la laisser parler en premier, ou bien le faire lui -même. Finalement, Lightning lacha la main du blond, s'accroupit face à la tombe, et passa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur les lettres dorées gravée dans la pierre blanche.

-" Bonjour maman..." lacha t-elle doucement.

Elle detestait parler à un objet inanimé, et encore plus à une tombe, qui plus est, celle de sa mère. A quoi bon s'enteter à un dialogue avec ce qui est partit, et ce qui ne reviendra jamais? Une fois, Cloud lui avait expliqué qu'à Midgar, les gens croyaient qu'une fois morts, leur energie retournait à la planète dans ce qu'on appellait la rivière de la vie, et que malgrés tout il restait une trace d'eux. Et à Cocoon, mis à part les L'cie qui devenaient des cristaux si jamais Cocoon était détruite, les gens normaux mourraient, pourrissaient, et disparaissaient à tout jamais sans qu'il ne reste plus que des souvenirs d'eux.

La voyant hesiter à parler, Cloud posa une main sur son épaule tout en restant debout derriere elle.

" Hmpf... Je sais pas quoi dire..." lacha t-elle en riant nerveusement.

-"Tu n'es pas obligée de parler tout haut tu sais."

Son compagnon se baissa à son tour, et déposa le gigantesque bouquet de roses qu'il avait dans les mains sur la dalle de pierre avec précaution, sous le regard lointain de Lightning. Sa mère aimait les roses plus que tout, et étonnement, le cristal de sa fille était lui-même de cette forme. Petite, elle allait en cueuillir avec Serah pour lui faire un bouquet multicolore, ce qui lui donnait toujours un beau sourire chalereux pour le coeur des deux enfants. C'était pourquoi il y avait toujours une rose dans un vase en cristal sur le piano, toujours une fraiche et colorée. Dans cette habitude, elle y voyait une sorte de... Reconfort, ou de sécurité.

Elle jeta un oeil à Cloud, qui avait fermé les yeux devant la tombe. Il semblait plutôt serein, comme si il communiquait par télépathie avec feu sa mère, chose qu'elle ne pouvait et voulait même pas essayer. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que quelque part, elle pouvait l'entendre d'où qu'elle soit, qu'elle veillait sur elle et Serah sans qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes pendant lequelles aucun des deux compagnons ne prononçerent un mot, l'une fixait le ciel sans vraiment le voir, et l'autre gardait les yeux fermés sans bouger.

Lightning ne détacha ses yeux bleus du ciel que lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur sa main. L'ancien soldat lui fit un sourire pour l'inciter à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, du moment qu'elle prononce au moins ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, et baissa la tête avec impuissance.

-" Nous allons retrouver Serah et nous allons la ramenner à Cocoon. Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire pour vos filles, tout ira bien." fit Cloud d'un ton confiant.

Il tenta de lui faire relever la tête en tirant legèrement sur sa main, mais elle ne s'executa pas. A ce moment precis, elle savait que si elle devait emmettre le moindre son pour parler, sa tentative de construire une phrase se finirait forcément en un sanglot. Elle se contenta de se mordre la lèvre, en laissant une unique larme furtive couler sur sa joue, pour tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable d'être ou de faire, mais qu'elle promettait au fond d'elle de le devenir. Cloud eu un leger sourire, et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe, lui seul qui savait à quel point Claire était faible au plus profond d'elle même.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Cloud lacha un petit grognement significatif de son reveil encore trop tôt. Il eu le reflexe de tendre lentement le bras sur sa droite, mais sa main ne rencontra qu'un oreiller à une place vide de présence. Lightning n'était pas là? Etonnant, il ne l'avait pas entendu ni même sentit se lever, et il faisait encore bien noir. Toujours avec lenteur, Il tourna la tête vers le reveil qui lui indiquait douloureusement trois heure et demi du matin. Et effectivement, quelque chose clochait. Peut-être avait-elle fait un cauchemard et qu'elle n'avait pas osé le reveiller pour lui en parler?

* * *

Le blond se redressa et posa doucement un pied par terre, puis un deuxième, et se leva enfin sur ses deux jambes. Il jeta ensuite un regard circulaire à la chambre, mais rien n'indiquait la présence de la jeune femme, ce fut pourquoi il décida de tenter une exploration dans le salon. Et une fois dehors, il se rendit compte qu'elle était debout devant la fenetre, dos à lui et aussi immobile qu'une statue de pierre. Il reduisit la distance entre eux de quelques pas silencieux, et une fois à côté d'elle, il entoura son cou gelé de ses bras.

-" Tu as fait un cauchemard? Tu aurais du me reveiller. Et si tu reste dans cette tenue tu vas attrapper froid." lui fit-il en la couvrant mieux avec le drap qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle.

-" Non..."

-" Quoi non?'

-" Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemards...."

-" Alors comment ça se fait que tu es reveillée?" Il la vit se mordre la lèvre et sentit ses muscles se tendre. " Dis moi ce qui ce passe?"

Lightning ne repondit pas tout de suite, et se tourna vers lui d'un air grave.

-" Ma marque me brule..." avoua t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le coeur du blond rata douloureusement un battement. Si sa marque L'cie la brulait, ça voulait dire que Cocoon était en danger. Mais quel danger? Tout avait l'air pourtant calme.

-" Il se passe quelque chose?" demanda t-il doucement en tentant de ne pas paniquer pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

-" J'ai appellé Snow et Fang, et eux aussi sentaientt leur marque chauffer rapidement. Ils sont partis en patrouille avec d'autres soldats, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé de suspect pour l'instant. Mais pourtant ça brûle, et j'ai un très mauvais préssentiment...."

Cloud ecarta le rideau de la fenetre d'une main et y regarda à travers, mais la rue semblait calme, aussi calme qu'elle devait l'être à presque quatre heure du matin. Il avouait ne pas vraiment savoir quoi penser de la situation.

-" Et le lien entre Cocoon et L'cie ne peut pas être imparfait? Une fausse alerte?"

-" Impossible. Toutes les fois où nos marques nous ont brûlé, il s'est toujours produit quelque chose."

-" Mais Snow et Fang n'ont pourtant rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer ça."

Lightning baissa la tête en guise d'affirmation. Elle semblait totalement inquiète et anxieuse.

-" Hm... La demande va être étrange, mais fais voir ta marque?" fit Cloud en se massant la nuque. " Pas que je veuille me rincer l'oeil ou quoique ce soit, c'est juste que..."

Il arreta sa phrase lorsqu'elle lui prit sa main et la posa sur son tatouage effectivement brulant, et eu un leger sursaut. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à être géné ou à rougir tellement la situation était grave.

"Merde..." jura t-il les dents serrées.

Comment une simple marque pouvait-elle être aussi brûlante? Et surtout, comment diable faisait-elle pour supporter ça? Pour le coup, Cloud ne savait pas trop quoi faire, et Lightning ne semblait pas avoir plus d'idées que lui sur la question.

" Bon... Ce qu'on va faire c'est mettre de la glace dessus, et tu vas retourner te reposer. Tant que Snow n'appelle pas, c'est qu'il ne se passe rien, et donc on ne bougera pas."

Une fois ce qui fut dit fut fait, ils retournèrent se coucher en silence, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait vraiment le sommeil à portée de main. La marque de Lightning ne baissait pas en temperature, et elle faisait même fondre doucement la glace, ce qui ne rassurait pas son compagnon. Dans le fond, lui aussi avait un mauvais préssentiment, et il ne pouvait pas s'empecher de rester sur ses gardes, les yeux bien ouverts et à l'écoute du moindre bruit suspect. Un bras crispé autour des épaules de la jeune femme, il attendait la sonnerie déscisive. Celle qui lui dirait qu'il était temps de se battre.

Et finalement, Snow les appella une demi heure plus tard en catastrophe: Cocoon était attaquée.


	5. Chapter 5

Allez allez! Je suis en vacance, et vos reviews m'ont tellement fait chaud au coeur que j'ai décidé de poster la suite! xD Excusez moi de vous avoir laissé sur un sale suspense après une telle déclaration, maiiiiiiiiiis j'ai pas pu me !

Ysa666: Aaaaaah ça va être un moment dur pour les deux z'amoureux... Cocoon envahi, ça fais jamais plaisir à Lightning... Et en même temps, quand j'ai commencé à ecrire Origins, final fantasy XIII était à peine sorti au Japon xD Mais je me suis tellement spoilée, je n'ai eu aucun mal à ecrire. ^^ Et le fait de ne pas avoir joué au jeu n'empeche pas certains ecrivains d'avoir des super idées et d'ecrire des choses magnifiques ^^

Supy: Oh bah là tu m'entraine! xD Je vais faire le tri dans mes dossiers, et je pense poster d'autres choses du coup. Ralala, bravo hein! xD Ah la fameuse déclaration, ma toute première lectrice l'a attendue, et elle a littéralement hurlé "kawaiiiiii" en la lisant! Je voulais vraiment une scène toute mimi pour mes deux chouchous. Hi hi hi, et désolée pour le sale suspense, mais c'est la découpe de la fic entière qui a choisit ça. XD Et vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, j'imagine trop Cloudy faire ça! Tu viens de me donner une bonne idée tiens, merci! xD

Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs, encore une fois! Vous pouvez pas imaginer comment c'est motivant de recevoir des encouragements. Merci!

Allez! Voila le cinquième chapitre, qui va dévoiler tout sur l'invasion de Cocoon.

Bonne lecture!

_Chapitre V:_

Un véritable chaos regnait dans les rues incendiées de Bowdam. Les gens evacuait à toute vitesse vers la gare la plus proche conformément aux ordres donnés par les soldats du sanctum, pendant que les autres et les L'cie tentaient de repousser l'assaut. Lightning regarda le véritable enfer tout autour d'elle avec horreur. Elle se mit à courir à contre sens tout en evitant les gens, à la recherche de Snow et des autres L'cie pour avoir plus de precisions sur l'ennemi.

Cloud l'appellait derriere elle, mais elle ne lui répondit pas pour autant. Il y avait tellement de cris, d'explosions, tellement de bruit qu'elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Mais elle devait défendre sa ville, son chez elle, à elle, à Serah, et à tous les gens qu'elle aimait. Un homme habillé d'une commbinaise violete droit devant elle la pointa avec son épée, visiblement prète à la transperser en deux. Elle degainna sa gunblade rapidement, et ne lui laissa pas le temps d'armer son coup en lui en assenant un rapidement au flanc droit. Sans même vérifier s'il était mort ou non, elle continua sa course. Dans la précipitation, elle ne remarqua pas que Cloud s'était figé derriere elle, et s'était rapproché de l'homme qu'elle venait d'attaquer.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il y eu une grande explosion et elle eu le reflexe de lever ses bras pour se proteger des eventuels projectiles. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du char d'assaut Alexender, l'invoquation de Hope, et décida de le rejoindre rapidement.

-" Hope!" hurla t-elle à travers le vacarme.

Le jeune garçon parvint à perçevoir sa voix, et vint à côté d'elle en courrant. Il semblait completement perdu, et ses jambes le mençaient de le laisser s'effondrer à tout moment.

-" Lightning! C'est une véritable guerre! Ils sont partout!" s'ecria Hope d'une voix paniquée. Un cadavre tomba juste à côté d'eux, et la jeune femme lui attrappa la tête entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder elle, uniquement elle et non pas cet homme qui venait de mourir.

-" Calme toi! Tu vas partir d'ici avec les citoyens vers la garre, ne fais pas demi-tour!"

-" Non! Les autres ont besoin de moi!"

-" Ne discute pas Hope! Pars d'ici avec Alexander, et ne te retourne pas! Je m'occupe des autres!" hurla Lightning en le fixant durement .

Le plus jeune la regarda avec les larmes aux yeux, et elle lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule avec un signe de tête. Hope baissa la tête, et appella son invoquation. Lightning jugea qu'il saurait se débrouiller seul, et reprit sa course droit devant elle. Elle dû se battre contre quelques soldats semblables au premier qu'elle avait vu, et une fois débarassée, elle vit Snow en pleine bataille qu'il était visiblement en train de perdre. Elle le rejoint aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, et parra in extremis avec sa gunblade un coup qui aurait pu être fatal au grand blond. La jeune L'cie devia rageusement la lame de son adversaire, et lui perça le ventre d'un violent coup d'estoc.

-" Snow!"

Lightning courru vers son ami et l'aida à se relever en lui attrappant ses gigantesques épaules.

-"Argh... Merci frangine, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer..." fit celui-ci avec un sourire crispé.

-" Je viens de dire à Hope de partir vers la gare. Où sont les autres?" interrogea t-elle en le tirant vers les marches de ce qui restait d'une maison pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

-" Ils vont bien. Sazh et Vanille sont au centre ville pour proteger Sir Galenth et les autres membres du sanctum,et Fang evacue les habitants jusqu'à la sortie. Où est Cloud?"

-" Il était derrière moi tout à l'heure, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. J'avoue être un peu inquiète pour lui."

Snow fronça les sourcils jeta un regard méfiant vers l'endroit d'où venait la jeune femme. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir et jeta un oeil à son bras saignant.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Qui sont ces types?" continua Lightning en sortant un bandage de sa saccoche.

Le géant blond ne lui répondit pas, le regard toujours fixé vers le même point. Elle le dévisagea un moment, et haussa finalement le ton pour le faire parler.

"Snow! Qui sont ces types?!"

-"... Des membres du Soldier." cracha t-il en baissant les yeux.

Lightning sentit son coeur rater un battement. Des Soldier? C'était Midgar qui les attaquait? Pourtant, jamais la Shinra n'avait reussi à les localiser! Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il reussisse à le faire maintenant!

-" Comment ont-ils trouvé Cocoon?! Répond! Snow!" hurla t-elle en le secouant brusquement par les épaules.

-" J'en sais rien! J'en ai aucune idée...."

Soudainement, la jeune femme réalisea une chose, et le le lacha rapidement de ses mains tremblantes tout en reculant de quelques pas.

-" Non..."

Snow releva aussitôt les yeux.

-" Lightning, ne pense pas ça." lui ordonna t-il sechement.

-" C'est... Pas... C'est pas possible..."

-" Lightning!" hurla Snow en se levant.

-" Je..."

-" Il n'y est pour rien! Cloud n'y est pour rien là dedans, ne pense pas ça!"

Le grand blond s'avança rapidement pour poser une main sur son épaule, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'amorçer son geste, et fit demi tour à toute vitesse vers la rue d'où elle venait. Snow tenta de la ratrapper, mais ses jambes le faisant trop souffrir, il ne pu que la regarder courir aussi vite qu'elle ne l'avait fait de toute sa vie, en hurlant déséspérement son nom à travers le vacarme de l'enfer autour de lui.

* * *

-" C'est pas vrai..." grimaça Cloud en jetant le casque du soldat mort à terre.

Il avait tout de suite reconnu l'uniforme de ces hommes. Il s'agissait de la première et de la seconde classe du Soldier, et plus particulièrement celle que Zack était sensé diriger. Le blond avait beau regarder tout autour de lui, il n'avait pas encore trouvé de traces indiquant que son ami était dans la bataille. Mais la chose qui le préocupait le plus pour l'instant, c'était Lightning. Cloud l'avait perdu de vue depuis un bon moment, et elle avait beau être forte, les Soldier l'était encore plus grace à la Mako dans leur sang. Au fond de lui, il savait que les L'cie ne feraient pas le poids si ils restaient dispersés, et qu'il vallait mieux soit evacuer, soit se regrouper rapidement.

Il vit Fang arriver en courrant vers lui, et elle l'atrappa brusquement par le col sans qu'il puisse avoir le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

-" Enfoiré!" hurla t-elle.

-" Je n'y suis pour rien, je te le jure! Je ne sais même pas comment ils ont fait pour venir ici!" se défendit le blond en la poussant.

Fang le dévisagea un moment, la machoire sérée et visiblement prete à l'abattre à coups de lance bien placés.

-" Tu jure que tu n'y es pour rien?"

-" Sur tout ce que j'ai le plus cher au monde, je n'aurais jamais vendu ceux que je considère comme ma famille!"

La brune abaissa lentement sa lance rouge et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle.

-" Bon. Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. On est très mal barrés si tu veux mon avis, et si on se regroupe pas maintenant, ç'en est finit de nous, pour sûr." fit-elle d'un ton grave.

-" C'est aussi ce que je pensais. J'essaye d'aider les gens à aller jusqu'à la garre, mais beaucoup manque à l'appel. Tu sais où est Lightning?"

-" J'en sais rien. Je l'ai vue foncer vers le centre ville pour aider Snow, mais c'est là bas que se trouvent la plupart des Soldier. Je l'ai appellée, mais elle ne m'a sans doute pas entendu."

Un soldat arriva vers eux à toute vitesse, et ils l'éliminèrent ensembles d'un coup qu'ils lui portèrent en même temps.

" L'endroit n'est pas sûr. Il faut partir d'ici." reprit Fang comme si de rien n'était.

-" Je ne partirais pas sans Lightning. Je vais aller la chercher."

La brune fronça les sourcils et tourna les yeux un moment. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, avant de se décider à parler.

-" Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée." lacha t-elle avec hesitation.

-" Pourquoi ça? Je ne partirais pas sans elle!" s'ecriait Cloud qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-"Hm... Comme tu le sens."

-" Fang?"

L'appellée crispa sa main sur sa lance et secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec lenteur.

-" Bonne chance. Et dépechez vous de venir à la gare tous les deux." conclu t-elle.

Elle se retourna et s'appreta à s'en aller, lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion retentit près du centre-ville, les faisant sursauter en même temps.

-" Cloud!" cria la L'cie.

Elle n'eu pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'il s'élance vers l'endroit d'où venait ce vacarme. Plus il s'approchait, plus il entendait des cris, et il augmentait considérablement l'allure de sa course. Son coeur battait tambourinait incroyablement vite et fort dans sa poitrine, et lui-même se demandait comment il faisait pour tenir debout tellement il lui faisait mal. Mais Lightning était sans doute en danger, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Un corps sans vie de Soldier tomba soudainement sous ses yeux, ce qui le fit sursauter et lacher un cri de surprise. Un peu plus loin, il reconnaissait la silhouète rapide de Lightning, se battant avec hargne et sans pitié contre ceux qui étaient autrefois les camarades de son compagnon. Son visage n'exprimait qu'une colère froide, ses yeux avaient perdu toute trace de bienveillance pour laisser place à la de la haine. Chacun de ses mouvements était calculés pour tuer, et elle ne leur laissait pas le temps de se relever ou même d'amorçer un coup pour l'attaquer.

-" Lightning!" cria Cloud en la rejoignant avec panique.

La jeune femme enfonça brutalement sa gunblade dans un de ses ennemis à terre, et la retira d'un coup sec en s'appuyant avec une jambe sans adresser le moinde regard. Le blond lui tendit une main pour l'inciter à venir vers lui.

" Tu n'as rien? Tu n'es pas blessée? Il faut vite qu'on..." commença t-il, mais il s'arreta rapidement lorsqu'elle pointa sa gunblade vers sa gorge, le regard toujours aussi froid." Lightning?"

Il recula rapidement lorsqu' elle se jeta ensuite sur lui, la gunblade prete à l'abattre, et il parra le violent coup exactement un an plus tôt, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

" Lightning! Qu'est ce que tu fais?!"

-" Traitre! Tu n'es qu'un traitre! C'est toi qui les a amenné ici!" hurla t-elle en deviant rageusement la buster sword, et en lui portant un nouveau coup encore plus puissant.

Cloud, qui avait le coeur battant quelques secondes plus tôt, le sentait maintenant s'arreter. Il savait que Lightning avait bel et bien l'entention de le tuer, mais elle se trompait sur son compte. Jamais il n'avait dévoilé la localisation de Cocoon à qui que ce soit, comment aurait-il pu le faire de toute façon?

-" Arrete! Je n'ai jamais fais une chose pareil!"

-" Menteur!"

-"Je te le jure!"

-" Menteur! Comment auraient-ils pu nous trouver?!"

Il n'y avait apparement pas moyen de la raisonner, et surtout pas moyen de l'arreter autre que celui de la désarmer. Malgrés la force qu'elle mettait dans ses coups, elle laissait beaucoup d'ouvertures dans sa garde à cause de sa colère. Cloud attendit le bon moment pour parer, attrapper son poignet, lui arracher Blaze Edge des mains et la lancer loin derriere lui. Elle ne tarda pas à en venir aux mains, mais il avait encore et toujours l'avantage de la force sur elle, et n'eu pas vraiment de difficulté à l'empecher de le frapper malgrés ses hurlements.

-" Je t'en prie Lightning, calme toi..."

-" Lache moi espece de traitre! Lache moi!"

-" Claire..."

-" Ferme la! Je ne veux plus que tu m'appelle comme ça!"

-" S'il te plait... Arrete..."

-" Je te deteste! Je te hais!!" hurla t-elle d'une voix brisée en se laissant tomber à genoux.

Cloud se mordit douloureusement la lèvre, et s'asseya à son tour sans la lacher pour autant. Lightning eclata en sanglots, et elle ne se débatit même pas lorsqu'il vint la couvrir de ses bras. Quelque chose au fond de lui s'était brisé, même si il n'y était pourtant pour rien. Comment pouvait-il prouver à Lightning qu'il n'était pour rien dans cette invasion? Lui-même ne savait pas comment la Shinra s'était débrouillée pour trouver Cocoon, alors qu'ils n'en avaient jamais été capables auparavent. Tout semblait être parfaitement orchestré, et rien n'allait dans sens pour prouver son innocence. Mais il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une coincidence, ou bien il les avait guidé de manière purement inconsciente et surtout involontaire. Jamais il ne les aurait trahis. Plutôt mourir.

-"Je te jure que je n'aurais jamais fait ça...."

Seul le silence lui répondit, et elle ne bougea pas non plus.

" Claire... Crois moi... Je n'y suis pour rien..."

Cloud sentit sa gorge le serrer face à l'absence de reaction de la jeune femme, mais heureusement pour lui, Snow arriva près d'eux en boitant legèrement. Il les fixa un moment avec tristesse, se baissa pour ramasser la gunblade qui trainait au sol et vint les rejoindre en silence. Il posa ensuite une main sur le dos seulement visible de son amie, qui s'arracha de l'étreinte de Cloud lentement. Elle posa les yeux sur sa gunblade, comme si il s'agissait de la seule chose qui pouvait la garder dans la réalité.

-" C'est finit petite soeur... Les Soldier ont été repoussés... Tout est finit..." la rassura t-il d'une voix faible.

Lightning releva la tête au bout de quelques secondes, et serra les doigts sur sa gunblade en se relevant sur ses deux jambes.

-" Non. Cette guerre vient juste de commencer."

Cloud sentit un leger frisson parcourir son echine à cause du ton froid et déterminé sur lequel elle s'était adressé à eux, et la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle s'en alla vers la gare, en sachant pertinement que la Shinra n'avait pas fait que détruire une ville.

* * *

Beaucoup de personnes manquaient à l'appel, autant de morts que de disparus, ce qui ne rassurait pas ceux qui avaient reussi à s'enfuir à temps. Une fois l'assaut de Midgar totalement repoussé, les L'cie et les soldats en bonne condition physique avaient été divisés en deux groupes, l'un devait surveiller les blessés à la gare, et l'autre devait ramenner les habitants chez eux et les aider à degager les rues détruites. Lightning était restée dans celui de la gare, Yaag ayant jugé qu'elle n'était pas apte à escorter qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour aller se changer les idées en allant marcher dans Cocoon, même si elle était détruite.

Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec Cloud. Elle faisait tout pour eviter de croiser son regard et encore plus pour ne pas devoir lui parler.

Au fond d'elle, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand elle imaginait qu'il devait être coupable de cette invasion et qu'il l'avait trahis, elle avait trop mal pour réaliser que c'était vrai. Mais comment aurait fait la Shinra pour trouver Cocoon autrement? Il n'y avait malheureusement aucune autre explication logique et rationelle que la trahison de la seule personne qu'elle avait jamais aimé de toute sa vie.

Alors elle preferait ne pas y penser, et agir mechaniquement comme un soldat qui ne se pose pas de question et qui obeit simplement aux ordres sans discuter.

Malheureusement pour elle, ils n'était que trois dans la salle de garde de la gare de Cocoon, Cloud, Snow, et elle. Le silence était roi, et Snow decida d'attrapper sa bequille, sans doute pour se lever et echapper à cette ambiance tendue.

-" Je vais prendre l'air." fit-il doucement en esquissant un pas avec prudence.

-" Je t'accompagne." ajouta Lightning un peu trop rapidement.

Cloud la suivit des yeux en fronçant les sourcils, et prit la parole d'un ton reprobateur.

-" Jusqu'à quand tu va essayer de m'eviter au juste?"

Lightning ne répondit pas, et tourna les yeux vers Snow en lui faisant signe d'avançer.

-" Il est temps que vous causiez vous deux." lacha ce dernier.

-" Je n'ai rien à lui dire."

-" Eh bien moi j'en ai des choses à te dire. A commencer par repeter que je n'y suis pour rien dans cette attaque. Ensuite, le seul et véritable mensonge que j'ai pu te faire pendant tout ce temps, c'était à propos de Serah."

Lightning sursauta au son du nom de sa petite soeur, et serra les poings en devisageant Cloud et Snow s'échanger un regard. Elle se doutait depuis le début qu'il lui cachait quelque chose à propos d'elle.

" J'avais déjà rencontré ta soeur. Et je pense avoir une idée d'où elle se trouve maintenant. Si je ne te l'ai pas dis, c'était pour justement eviter que tu fonces sans reflechir." continua le blond.

- " Tu étais au courant, n'est ce pas?" cracha t-elle froidement à l'intention de Snow, qui hocha doucement la tête. " Je vois."

Elle prefera mettre un terme à cette discussion qui selon elle, avait duré trop longtemps, et poussa le grand blond avec sa bequille pour sortir de la pièce pendant que Cloud se prenait déséspérement la tête entre les mains. Snow la suivit en dehors de la pièce, et attrappa difficilement son poignet après avoir refermé la porte pour l'empecher de fuir.

-" Light... Tu devrais peut-être l'écouter avant de le juger tout de suite coupable..."

-" Tu es de son côté? Toi? Alors qu'au début tu ne pouvais pas le considérer comme autre chose qu'un espion?" fit elle avec un regard froid.

-" Il allait te demander en mariage à la date de sa première année à Cocoon. Rien que pour ça, oui, je le crois." repliqua Snow en serrant son poignet dans sa grande main. " Ne gache pas tout avec lui juste par manque de confiance."

Lightning jugea bon de ne pas trop le brusquer, vu qu'il tenait à peine sur ses deux jambes, et se contenta de liberer son poignet d'un mouvement sec. Elle ne voulait pas plus entendre parler de ça, elle ne voulait tout simplement plus rien entendre, qu'on la laisse tranquile avec elle-même.

" Light...."

La jeune femme lui tourna rapidement le dos, et s'éloigna à grands pas vers l'exterieur en essuyant rageusement ses yeux humides d'un revers de main.

* * *

Après un très long moment d'hesitation, Cloud se decida enfin d'ouvrir la porte de la maison de Lightning avec une apréhension qu'il ne pouvait pas dissimuler. Il savait bien qu'il n'était plus vraiment le bienvenu dans la demeure des Farron, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, et de toute façon, il ne voulait aller nul part ailleur. Il comprenait très bien que sa demoiselle soit en colère, lui même l'aurait été si la situation avait été inversée mais... Il n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire, et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle daigne bien l'écouter.

Bon soit, la jeune L'cie ne l'avait pas insulté ou frappé depuis. Mais dans le fond, le fait qu'elle l'ignore si bien, c'était une chose encore pire pour lui. Cloud aurait limite préféré qu'elle se mette a hurler, à lui donner des coups, n'importe quoi du moment où elle posait enfin ses yeux bleu sur lui. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois, pas un seul coup d'oeil, ce qui le faisait se sentir désagréablement transparant.

Il rentra dans le salon, vide de présence, et contiua alors sa recherche jusqu'à la chambre de la L'cie. Elle était effectivement à l'interieur, de dos, en train de chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir. Cloud l'observa faire un moment sans rien dire. Inutile de préciser qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle tremblait legèrement, et semblait ne pas avoir fermé ses yeux rouges depuis plusieurs jours au vu des monstreuses cernes qu'elle avait sur son visage trop pâle et trop vide d'expression. Si Lightning partait maintenant à la recherche de Serah, elle ne reviendrait pas. Il le savait.

Une fois avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se redressa lentement, et fit quelques pas pas très assurés pour sortir de la pièce sans pour autant relever la tête vers lui.

Cloud tendit les bras pour l'atrapper et l'empecher d'avancer, et étrangement, lui qui s'attendait à une reaction plutôt violente, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-".... Je viens avec toi." fit-il plus dans une déclaration qu'une demande. " De toute façon, je suis le seul à connaitre Midgar et l'eventuel endroit où elle peut se trouver. Sans moi tu ne pourras rien faire."

Lightning n'esquissa toujours pas le moindre geste ni le moindre son et Cloud prefera la lacher à contre coeur. Elle se remit alors à marcher, et attrappa la gunblade qui reposait sur le piano. L'arme lui semblait bien lourde, comparé aux autres fois où elle pouvait la porter sans aucun problemes.

"....Je t'aime Claire." lacha t-il en baissant la tête vers le sol.

La concernée s'arreta quelques secondes la main sur la poignée, puis l'enclencha finalement en laissant le blond seul avec son déséspoir.

* * *

Même si il tentait de ne rien laisser transparaitre, Cloud était anxieux de devoir retourner à Midgar, bien que ce fut son propre choix. La seule chose qui le soulageait et le reconfortait un peu, c'était le fait que Lightnig accepte qu'il puisse l'accompagner à la recherche de Serah, même si elle était plongée dans le mutisme depuis qu'il lui avait révélé ce qu'il savait sur sa petite soeur. En fait, elle ne bougeait pratiquement pas. Snow avait tenté de lui parler un peu, mais elle n'avait pas reagit, et ne l'avait pas non plus regardé, comme si elle ne voyait et n'entendait personne autour d'elle. Le grand blond lui avait dit que la seule fois où il l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était le jour où elle avait appris que Serah avait disparue.

Personne ne s'était donc opposé à ce que Cloud soit le seul à l'accompagner, et ils étaient partis ensemble une fois qu'ils furent prets dés la tombée de la nuit, en moto pour traverser Pulse pendant un jour entier sans s'arreter. Les frontières de Midgar étaient vite reperables pour deux raisons. Premièrement, le ciel était affreusement gris à cause de la pollution, et ils ne pouvaient voir seulement grâce aux lumières artificielles de la ville. Deuxièmement, il y avait des soldats à chaque chemin pour acceder au complexe Shinra, armés jusqu'aux dents et prets à se battre.

Cloud arreta la Fenrir à une distance respectable de ceux-ci, et analysa rapidement la situation. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa carte d'acces pour passer la barrière, étant donné qu'il devait être considéré comme traitre ou disparu, il ne pouvait pas non plus appeller quelqu'un à l'interieur sous peine de rameuter la sécurité. De plus, ils devaient surement se souvenir de Lightning qui ne passait surement pas inaperçue, et...

-" Lightning!" Il posa rapidement une main sur celle de la jeune femme assise derrière lui pour l'empecher de tirer sur les soldats avec sa gunblade. " arrete ça, il faut pas qu'on se fasse remarquer!"

Elle garda les yeux fixés sur les Soldiers, et abaissa lentement sa gunblade avec un air royalement impassible.

" Ecoute... Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi et contre eux, mais il ne faut pas qu'ils te capturent à nouveau, parce que je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi." continua le blond en ne lachant sa main qu'après qu'elle eu rangé sa gunblade dans son fourreau.

Il tourna ensuite ses yeux vers l'immense batiment. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de rentrer sans se faire attrapper par les soldats, et de toute façon, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait exactement. Serah ne devait surement pas se trouver ici, il aurait tout au plus quelques documents sur son transfert, mais il n'en avait pas l'acces autrefois, donc encore moins aujourd'hui. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la force de se battre après la longue traversée de Pulse, et Lightning ne devait surement pas être en meilleur état que lui. Il opta donc pour une nuit de repos avant de decider quoique ce soit.

-" En attendant de trouver une meilleure idée pour rentrer, on va aller se reposer, d'accord? Je connais un endroit où on sera en sécurité." proposa t-il en sachant pertinement qu'elle ne lui repondrait pas.

Il fit ensuite demi-tour pour s'engager dans les taudis du secteur sept, avec une idée bien en tête. Si il y avait un endroit où la Shinra ne se trouvait pas, c'était bien dans les taudis. Et par chance, Cloud connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider, et cette personne s'appellait Tifa.

Tifa tenait un bar appellé le septième ciel depuis plusieurs années, où toute sorte de personnes se reunissaient. Ce bar avait d'ailleur été le QG d'un groupe de rebels anarchistes autrefois, et Cloud savait que si lui, son ami d'enfance, il lui ramennait une fugitive recherchée, elle ne serait pas dépaysagée par tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir de son experience de barman.

Il s'arreta à plusieurs metres du bar, et attrappa son téléphone pour composer le numéro de Tifa. Il preferait être trop prudent que pas assez.

-" Bar du septième Ciel, Tifa Lockheart j'écoute?" fit son amie à l'autre bout du fil.

-" C'est Cloud."

-" Cloud?! Bon sang ce que je me suis inquietée! Où tu es Cloud? Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

-" Tout va bien, je ne suis pas très loin du bar. Est ce que tu peux me rendre un service Tifa? C'est plutôt important..."

-" Oui oui! Tout ce que tu veux!"

-" Je ne suis pas seul, la personne avec qui je suis est recherchée et a besoin d'être en sécurité. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider?"

-" Pas de problème! Je ferme le bar d'ici cinq minutes, je vous ferait signe de rentrer quand il n'y aura plus personne."

-" Merci beaucoup Tifa, je te le revaudrais..."

-" Faites attention à vous, et à tout de suite!"

Cloud raccrocha et ne pu retenir un leger sourire en constatant que Tifa n'avait pas changé. Il coupa ensuite le moteur de la moto en tournant vers Lightning pour verifier que tout allait bien. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux étaient rivés sur le sol sans qu'elle puisse vraiment le voir. Il tenta d'attrapper une boucle de ses cheveux, mais prefera plutôt les cacher rapidement avec la capuche de son manteau lorsque deux hommes passèrent près d'eux. Il suffissait que la Shinra ait donné l'ordre de capturer une femme aux cheveux rose pour que la plupart des gens puisse reconnaitre Lightning.

Petit à petit, le bar se vidait, les gens rentraient chez eux dans des états divers, et comme Tifa le lui avait dit, elle leur fit signe de venir la rejoindre à l'interieur.

Cloud descendit rapidement de Fenrir et intima à Lightning de venir avec lui, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en surveillant les alentours avec inquietude. Une fois rentrés, Tifa referma la porte derrière eux,et se tourna avec un profond soupir.

-" Decidement, tu m'auras tout fait toi..." fit-elle sechement en posant ses poings sur ses hanches d'un air sevère.

-" Je suis déso..." commença t-il mais la brune se jeta sur lui et l'etreignit de toutes ses forces.

-"Cloud! Oh qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre!"

-" Désolé de t'avoir inquietée...."

-" Du moment où tu vas bien, ce n'est pas grave!"

Cloud lui rendit doucement son étreinte avec un leger sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne le lacher, et elle se tourna ensuite vers Lightning avec un sourire bienveillant.

-" Bonjour! Je suis Tifa Lockheart, tu peux m'appeller Tifa. Comment tu t'appelles?" demanda t-elle en se penchant vers elle.

La L'cie tourna la tête avec un air qui paraissait simplement fatigué, mais le blond qui devait sans doute connaitre ses expressions mieux que personne savait qu'elle était en fait agacée de la présence de Tifa.

-" Elle s'appelle Lightning. Elle est épuisée, ça fait un bon moment qu'elle n'a pas fermé l'oeil." répondit Cloud à la place de la concernée.

Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, ou tout au pire elle lui aurait surement lancé une phrase cinglante et froide, ce qu'il preferait eviter. Tifa l'observa de la tête aux pieds quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Cloud pria mentalement pour que sa compagne ne degaine pas son arme.

- " Dis... Tu ne serais pas la L'cie que la Shinra recherche?" interrogea Tifa. Elle leva vite les mains en l'air lorsque Lightning posa la main sur son fourreau en lui lançant un regard glacial. " Ne t'inquiete pas, je ne dirais rien! Si tu es avec Cloud, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de bien, j'ai confiance en lui, et donc j'ai confiance en toi." ajouta t-elle rapidement avec un petit rire.

Cloud se lança alors dans le recit de son année passée à Cocoon, en prenant soin d'omettre quelques détails sur la nature de sa relation avec la L'cie qui l'accompagnait. Il lui expliqua tout depuis le début, sur son départ, sur sa vie là bas, sur l'invasion de Cocoon par la Shinra, et aussi le fait qu'ils recherchaient Serah. Tifa l'écouta parler en hochant quelques fois la tête pour l'inciter à continuer, alors que Lightning ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de garder sa main crispée sur son arme. Son silence et son air impassible commençait vraiment à l'agacer plus qu'a l'attrister, mais il tenta de ne rien l'aisser transparaitre devant la pauvre Tifa qui n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire.

-" C'est pour chercher Serah que nous sommes là." termina t-il.

-" Hm.... C'est donc la Shinra qui l'aurait enlevé.... J'ai vu Zack la semaine derniere, il m'a dit qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'étrange là bas et ça avait vraiment l'air de l'inquieter." fit la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

-" Quelque chose d'étrange?"

-" Apparement, Rufus Shinra et Tseng sont toujours absents quand il tentait de les voir. Du coup, il pense qu'un énorme complot se trame au sein de la Shinra, quelque chose d'assez dangereux. Je n'en sais pas plus, parce que Zack ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas tout me dire."

-" Est ce que Zack est joingnable? Si ça se trouve, ça à un rapport avec l'invasion de Cocoon." fit Cloud en se tournant vers Lightning, qui plissa discretement les yeux.

-" Je tenterais de le contacter demain, il pourra surement venir ici pour en discuter avec toi. Les lignes téléphoniques ne sont plus totalement sûres maintenant. Mais pour l'instant, vous avez besoin de repos! La chambre d'hôte est vide si vous voulez vous y installer, mais il n'y à qu'un seul lit double depuis que Wedge et Jessy ne travaillent plus ici."

-" Ne t'en fait pas, ça ira. Merci de nous heberger Tifa, tu nous sauve vraiment."

-" Arrete de tout le temps me remercier! Tu m'as déjà demandé des choses pire que ça par le passé!" ria celle-ci en lui tapottant le bras.

Elle leur fit ensuite signe de la suivre à l'étage, et elle les amenna jusqu'à la chambre d'hôte où plusieurs dessins visiblements faits par des enfants ornaient les murs comme des véritables oeuvres d'art. La barman ferma les volets de la chambre, leur indiqua sa propre chambre en cas de besoin, et s'eclipsa après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit avec un sourire. Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, Tifa avait toujours adoré recevoir du monde dans son bar, et elle semblait réellement heureuse de les acceuillir chez elle depuis tout le temps où elle ne l'avait pas vu.

-" Au moins ici on sera en sécurité, tu pourras dormir tranquilement." fit Cloud en posant la buster sword debout contre l'étagère dans le coin de la pièce. Il leva les yeux sur un dessin dont il reconnaissait l'auteur, et lacha un sourire.

" Denzel s'est vraiment amelioré au dessin. C'est un orphelin que Tifa à recueillit il y a trois ans, en même temps qu'une petite fille appellée Marlène. Ce sont de très gentils enfants. Denzel est plutôt du genre impulsif, mais Marlène est un vrai ange. Ces deux là font une sacrées paire, ce sont vraiment des inséparables." continua t-il.

Il esperait que le fait de combler le silence incite Lightning à en faire de même, mais elle ne semblait toujours pas vouloir parler. Cloud lacha un soupir, et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit.

" Tu compte rester dans le mutisme combien de temps? Tu veux vraiment que je te force à parler? Tu sais très bien que j'en ai les moyens."

-"... Elle est jolie." murmura doucement Lightning.

-" Pardon?"

-" ... Elle est jolie Tifa, je me demande ce que tu fais encore là. En fait non, je me demande ce que moi je fais encore là." lacha t-elle en fixant la porte.

C'était... Une blague? Cloud cligna des yeux, et eu un rire nerveux. Pour le coup, il ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait.

-" Attend... Tu n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis trois jours, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire? Je me fais un sang d'encre pour toi depuis trois jours, et tu trouve juste le moyen de me faire une crise de jalousie?" fit le blond en riant.

Il semblait avoir tapé dans le mille quand il vit qu'elle se leva avec l'intention de sortir de la pièce en rougissant. Mais il n'était pas question de la laisser fuir une troisième fois, cette situation totalement idiote avait trop duré. Il était plus que temps d'y mettre un terme.

" Hors de question que tu t'en aille cette fois! Je commence à en avoir legerement assez que tu fuis devant tes sentiments Claire!" haussa t-il le ton tout en l'attrappant par les épaules.

-" Ne m'apelle p..." commença t-elle en se débattant, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la lacher malgrés ses protestations.

-" Je t'appelle comme je veux, je pense en avoir le droit, et que ça te plaise ou non! Arrete de faire passer ta foutue fierté avant tout, tu ne vois pas que tu es en train de te ruiner la vie? Tu n'es pas invincible Eclair, tu es même très vulnerable et ça ne sert à rien de le cacher derrière ton air faussement impassible!"

La concernée stoppa tout mouvement. Apparement, les paroles de son compagnon lui faisait de l'effet, alors il decida de continuer sur sa lancée.

" Tu sais que tu ne peux pas tout faire toute seule, et je suis là pour ça! Quand est ce que tu vas te rendre compte que je suis là pour toi, pour t'aider?"

Il tira sur ses épaules pour la forcer à se tourner vers lui, et surtout pour qu'elle daigne enfin poser ses yeux sur lui. Mais lorsqu'elle fut en face de lui, il remarqua que ses yeux étaient déjà baignés de larmes, qu'elle tentait sans doute de dissimuler en silence, ce qui lui fit perdre sa replique.

" Nan... Pleure pas.... J'aime pas te voir pleurer...." fit-il doucement en sentant son coeur fondre dans sa poitrine. Il était tellement rare de la voir dans ces états, il n'en avait jamais pris l'habitude.

-"... D...Désolée..." tenta t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

-" C'est pas grave...."

-" J... J'aurais du te croire, m... Mais.... Cocoon..."

-" Je sais, Cocoon c'est ton chez toi... J'aurais réagit pareil, ne t'en fait pas...."

Il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à un " excuse moi", et toute sa colère s'évapora rapidement. Lui qui était partit pour lui faire la morale, il se retrouvait à la consoler, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Il savait bien qu'elle devait être en colère contre la Shinra, dans le fond, il comprenait tout à fait sa réaction. Sans qu'elle n'oppose la moindre résistance, il la tira en arrière pour la faire s'asseoir et qu'il puisse s'installer à côté d'elle en la prenant contre lui le temps qu'elle se calme. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit petit à petit.

" On va aller chercher Serah ensemble. Et quand on sera rentrés, on ira l'amenner à Snow. Tu imagine sa réaction? Je suis sûr et certain qu'il en restera bloqué."

Le blond sentit plus Lightning rire contre lui qu'il ne l'entendit, ce qui lui tira un leger sourire. Il se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'allonger, sans la lacher pour autant.

" Et puis ils se marieront après. J'imagine qu'il y aura une belle cérémonie et que beaucoup de personnes seront présentes. Ta petite soeur sera dans une belle robe blanche, et je suis sûre qu'elle sera plus heureuse que jamais."

Dans le fond, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir l'ainée dans une robe blanche avant sa petite soeur. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour lui de lui faire sa demande après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il venait à peine de retrouver la vrai Lightning, non, la vrai Eclair, et il ne preferait pas prendre le risque de la perdre encore une fois.

" Tu verras, tout va aller mieux dés que Serah reviendra parmis nous. Je te promet de rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit là."

-" ...Après aussi, tu as interet à rester." menaça Lightning d'une voix plus faible et moins autoritaire qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

-" Promis."

Elle murmura un petit merci, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir à cause de la fatigue sur le torse du blond, qui jouait avec les boucles de ses cheveux rose d'un air absent. Il savait qu'une bonne chose venait d'être faite: Lightning semblait redevenir celle qu'il avait pris l'habitude de frequenter tous les jours. Mais le pire était encore à venir. Il fallait sauver Serah, et pour ça, il fallait affronter la Shinra. Cloud avait réellement peur de ce qui pouvait se passer, ni si à seulement deux ils pouvaient la delivrer, aussi forts étaient-ils. Si Lightning était capturée, elle subirait surement le même sort que sa soeur, comme spécimen d'experiences. Et si lui était capturé, il serait surement exécuté pour trahison.

Il tenta difficilement de mettres ses doutes et ses peurs de côtés, et de rejoindre la L'cie dans le sommeil. Une très longue journée les attendaient, et il devait être en mesure de se battre pour défendre celle à qui il tenait le plus, ainsi que ses rèves.

* * *

- " Mais.... Mais je te reconnais! Tu es la L'cie avec le tatouage sur la poitrine!" s'ecria Zack en pointant Lightning d'un doigt accusateur.

La concernée croisa les bras en lui lançant un regard noir, tandis que Cloud se frappa la tête de sa main et Tifa ouvrit de grands yeux interrogateurs.

-" Si on pouvait eviter le sujet...." fit le blond en levant les yeux au plafond.

-" C'est quoi cette histoire de poitrine? Tu ne m'en a pas parlé Cloud?"

-" C'est bien elle pas vrai? J'en était sûr! Je l'ai tout de suite reconnue!"

-" Comment ça tu en étais sûr? Et tu as reconnu quoi au juste hein?"

-".... Si on pouvait parler d'autre chose que de ma poitrine s'il vous plait."

Les trois autres regardèrent Lightning qui avait plutôt l'air agacée, et retournèrent s'asseoir immediatement. Zack ne la lachait pas des yeux, comme si il craignait de la voir degainner son arme à tout moment, ce qui incita Cloud à lui narrer son aventure comme il l'avait fait la veille pour Tifa. Tout comme elle, il ouvrait de grands yeux, et ne prononçait pas le moinde mot jusqu'à ce qu'il termine son recit. Il y eu ensuite un leger silence, que Zack se décida à briser doucement.

-" Donc... C'est toi qui à sauvé Cloud si j'ai bien compris?" fit-il en se tournant vers Lightning. Elle cligna des yeux un moment et sembla chercher ses mots.

-" En quelque sorte, si on veut..."

-" Merci infiniment." continua le Soldier en se levant, et en courbant le dos pour la remercier. A part Snow quand il avait demandé la main de sa soeur, jamais personne ne faisait autant de manières envers elle. C'était exactement le genre de chose qui avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise. La jeune L'cie ecarquilla les yeux, et jeta un oeil à Cloud pour savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire, mais celui-ci ne lui fit qu'un leger sourire.

-"... Rassied toi..." reussit-elle à lacher sous la surprise, et le brun conscentit à obeir au bout de quelques secondes.

-" Je ne saurais jamais te dire à quel point je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir veillé sur lui pendant tout ce temps. Cloud est mon meilleur ami..." poursuivit Zack en se massant la nuque, et il attendit une réponse de Lightning qui ne vint pourtant jamais. " Alors c'est à mon tour de t'aider. On va tout faire pour retrouver ta petite soeur."

-" Ne vas pas te fourrer dans le petrin à cause de moi."

-" Je tiens vraiment à t'aider, pour tout ce que tu auras fait pour Cloud." insista t-il.

Son interlocutrice tourna une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le concerné, qui visiblement avait du mal à retenir un rire. Zack n'avait que la moitié de la vérité dans le creux de sa main et ignorait pafaitement que les deux compagnons étaient bien plus que de simples amis, et cela depuis un bon moment déjà. Et pourtant, elle savait bien que si ces deux là étaient meilleurs amis, il y aurait forcément un moment où il serait au courant de tout.

-" .... Alors merci." fit-elle simplement avec un hochement de tête.

-"De plus, ça m'arrange qu'on doive aller fouiner dans la Shinra. Il se trame quelque chose là bas, et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas du bon." informa Zack en fronçant les sourcils.

-" Je leur en ai vaguement parlé, de quoi s'agit-il exactement?" demanda Tifa.

-" En fait, ça fait plusieurs mois que je trouve que les actions de la Shinra sont étranges. Pile au moment où tu as disparu Cloud, un ordre à été donné que tous les L'cie devaient être éliminés sur le champs, et leur corps ramenné au département scientifique, alors que les ordres d'avant étaient de ne pas leur faire de mal, de juste les capturer." expliqua t-il.

Lightning se mordit violement la lèvre, avant de lacher un juron entre ses dents contre ceux qui étaient à l'origine de ces directives inhumaines. Cloud tourna les yeux vers elle, et posa discretement une main sur l'une des siennes crispés sur sa saccoche rouge. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à la haine qu'elle devait porter, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en faire plus devant ses deux amis.

-" Mais pourquoi avoir changé les ordres aussi radicalement?" interrogea le blond.

-" C'est aussi la question que je me posais, donc j'ai tenté d'aller parler au président Rufus plusieurs fois, mais on m'a à chaque fois repoussé avec l'excuse qu'il n'était pas disponible. Pareil pour Tseng. En y reflechissant, ces deux là ne se sont pas montrés depuis la nouvelle directive déclarant que les L'cie sont des ennemis, et ça doit bien faire plus de trois ans maintenant."

-" Il y aurait donc quelqu'un qui dirigerait la Shinra dans l'ombre depuis tout ce temps? Mais c'est impossible, tout le monde s'en serait rendu compte!" contra Tifa qui semblait ne pas pouvoir y croire.

En y reflechissant, tout aurait pu correspondre avec les évenements de Cocoon. Autrefois, les L'cie pouvaient circuler librement dans Midgar comme bon leur semblait, même si Lightning n'y avait personnellement jamais mit les pieds. Il y avait même quelques imigrants de Midgar qui venaient habiter à Bowdam, alors pourquoi les attaquer du jour au lendemain sans raison, et les traquer comme des bêtes sauvages pour finir comme des specimens enfermés?

-" Non, ça se tient. Cocoon a déclaré Midgar comme une menace depuis plus ou moins trois ans, donc ça coincide parfaitement." affirma la L'cie. " Et ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi cette invasion à Bowdam."

-" C'est vrai que ça parrait un peu fou, mais plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que ça ne peut-être que ça...."

-" Et Serah? Est ce qu'ils l'auraient..." La voix de Lightning se brisa soudainement, et elle baissa la tête en refusant de continuer sa phrase, tandis qu'elle sentit la main de Cloud se crisper sur la sienne.

Zack détourna les yeux un moment sans rien dire, puis ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et l'ouvrit encore jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva finalement quoi dire.

-"A quoi ressemble t-elle?"

-" Elle...Elle a des cheveux long rose comme les miens, des traits plutôt enfantins, son tatouage L'cie se trouve sur son épaule.... Elle à trois ans de moins que moi..."

Le brun fit un éffort de mémoire en fronçant les sourcils, l'air vraiment concentré. La jeune femme sentit sa gorge se serrer au fur et à mesure que son silence perdurait, et se fit violence pour ne pas laisser s'échapper les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir. Si sa petite soeur n'était plus en vie... Qu'allait-elle faire? Dans le fond, elle savait qu'elle se laisserait mourir, que Cloud soit avec elle ou non. C'était son objectif, sa raison de se battre, son unique et seul espoir de retrouver sa vie d'avant. Lui enlever Serah, la seule famille qui lui restait, c'était lui enlever son âme.

-" Ecoute..." fit-il finalement. " Je n'ai vu que cinq cadavres L'cie au département scientifique, il n'y avait qu'une femme, et elle n'avait pas les cheveux rose, mais blonds. Rassure toi, elle ne te ressemblait absolument pas."

Lightning hocha lentement la tête, et il y eu un silence pesant autour de la table.

-" Bien! Alors si vous devez vous lancer dans la bataille, je vous conseille de bien vous preparer!" fit joyeusement Tifa en se levant et en tapant dans ses mains.

-" Je vois que Cloud n'a rien changé à son style vestimentaire, mais toi Lightning, tu devrais mettre quelque chose de plus sombre pour passer inaperçue à Midgar. Pareil pour tes cheveux, ils sont vraiment beaux, mais la Shinra à bel et bien lancé un avis de recherche pour une femme aux cheveux rose et tu risque d'être vite reperée." approuva Zack en se levant à son tour.

En effet, des quatre compères, elle était la seul à porter du blanc et du rouge, alors qu'ils étaient tous habillés de noir et d'autres couleurs plutôt ramassa les tasses posées sur la table pour les mettres sur le comptoir, et se retourna pour faire un clin d'oeil à la concernée, qui haussa un sourcil curieux.

-" Tu savais qu'autrefois je faisais du theatre?"

* * *

Cloud donna deux coups secs à la porte de la chambre, attendit l'accord pour y rentrer comme les règles de politesse l'exigeait, et l'ouvrit après avoir entendu la permission depuis l'interieur de la pièce. Il referma machinalement la porte derriere lui, et s'immobilisa tout en clignant des yeux comme un aveugle.

-" Woah...." lacha t-il le souffle coupé. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil. " Tu... Qu'est ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux?"

Il venait de se rendre compte avec stupeur que les cheveux de Lightning étaient désormais mi longs et bruns, et il eu même un instant de doute sur son identité. Elle avait également changé de tenue, et semblait avoir suivit le conseil de Zack de troquer sa veste blanche de l'armée contre des vetements sombres appartenant à la barman. Elle semblait vraiment être une toute autre personne, seuls ses yeux uniques en leur genre et sa voix indiquait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'elle.

-" C'est une perruque que m'a prété Tifa."

-" Oh... J'ai vraiment cru un instant que tu les avait teints."

-" Ah, si toi même tu t'es fais avoir, c'est que c'est réaliste alors." fit elle avec une legère touche de fierté.

Elle se retourna vers le miroir et regarda neutrement son reflet de la tête au pieds. Cloud lui même devait l'avouer, Lightning était completement méconnaissable. Il était persuadé que Snow non plus n'aurait pas pu la reconnaitre du premier coup d'oeil. Il l'entendit lacher un rire nerveux, ce qui le tira de ses reves et le ramenna brusquement à la réalité.

" Bon sang... Moi même je ne me reconnais pas."

Le blond essquissa un leger sourire, et se rapprocha d'elle pour la tirer dos contre lui. Cependant, elle ne lacha pas son reflet des yeux, tout comme elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'echapper de son etreinte.

-" Dis toi que ce n'est que temporaire. Et heureusement d'ailleur." la rassura t-il en jouant avec les fausses meches brunes.

-" Comment ça heureusement? Tu n'aime pas le brun?"gloussa la L'cie.

-" Je prefere de loin tes cheveux rose. Ils sont beaucoup plus beaux."

-" Et dire que je suis obligée de me cacher pour la Shinra. J'en suis même arrivée à devoir roronner comme un chat au lieu de leur montrer les crocs comme il se devrait."

-" Mais c'est pour sauver Serah, donc ça en vaut la peine."

Lightning baissa lentement la tête, garda un moment le silence, et se tourna finalement pour faire face à Cloud, bien qu'elle fut incapable de le regarder droit dans ses yeux tachés par la Mako.

-" Tu sais... Si il devait vous arriver quelque chose à toi ou à Serah... Je crois que... Que je..."

Le blond savait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir, lui même était hanté par ces craintes là comme n'importe qui l'aurait été à sa place, aussi decida t-il de la faire taire en l'embrassant sans prevenir.

-" Ne pense pas à ça."

Il preferait au choix que personne ne se lance dans des grands discours de pré-adieu, même si il avait beaucoup de choses à dire, et qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de pouvoir le faire plus tard. Non, il preferait rester persuadé que ce n'était pas la fin, et que tout se passerait bien.

" Si tu as des choses à me dire, tu me le dira lorsque tout ça sera finit. D'accord?" elle hocha la tête." Et si jamais ce n'est pas possible... Tu me le diras là haut..."

Lightning lacha un sourire plutôt triste, et se hissa sur ses jambes pour l'obliger à se taire exactement comme il venait de le faire.

-"Ne pense pas à ça." repeta t-elle sur le même ton. " Je te le dirais ici bas."

La L'cie se blottit contre lui en cachant sa tête sur son épaule, et Cloud du se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer quand il referma ses bras sur elle. Tout ça avait un coup de dernière fois, ce qu'il n'aimait absolument pas. Comme si ils allaient inévitablement mourir dans la bataille, qu'ils allaient forcément échouer, et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne reviendrait. Et pourtant, il essayait de toutes ses forces de se persuader qu'il allait vivre encore de très longues années encore avec Lightning, et qu'il aurait enfin le temps de faire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu jusque là.

-" Tout ira bien." fit-il doucement en fermant les yeux, plus pour se rassurer lui même que pour la rassurer elle.


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut les gens!_

_Alors, pas trop dégoutés du sale suspense que je laisse à chaque fois? xD Je m'excuse, mais je vous jure que c'est la découpe de mon texte qui decide des choses, j'y suis pour riennnn! Et on se rapproche de la fin mine de rien. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier, avec enfin la clé sur le conflit entre Cocoon et Midgar. C'est dingue, ma fic paraissait enorme quand elle n'était pas coupée, et maintenant que j'ai tout divisé en chapitres, elle me semble toute petite... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même ^^_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews!_

_Supy:__ Ah? La demande en mariage de Snow fait banale je trouve pourtant, mais c'est aussi joyeux^^ Ruffy? Ouuuula, tu verras bien! Suspeeeeeeense! Le coup de la poitrine, je voulais vraiment que ça la suive jusqu'à la fin, parce que dans ff XIII, elle ne la montre ja-mais. Normal en même temps, mais c'est pas drole quoi xD La fin du chapitre est en effet triste, je voulais vraiment montrer à quel point les personnages ont peur et qu'ils pensent qu'ils ne survivront pas. Tu verras bien ce qu'il se passera! ^^_

_Ysa666:__ Et vui, c'est tout rose tout joli... Même si c'est la guerre xD L'operation commando devrait plaire, en tout cas, je voyais toutes les scènes dans ma tête quand j'ecrivais!_

_Allez, c'est partit pour l'avant dernier chapitre( avec encore un sale suspense xD), j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!_

_Chapitre VI:_

Cloud leva les yeux vers l'immense complexe Shinra, non sans un frisson qu'il ne pouvait pas d'avantage retenir. Il n'était pas rassuré de devoir rentrer à nouveau là dedans, alors que cela ne faisait qu'un an qu'il n'y avait pas mit un pied à l'interieur. Lightning, qui était à côté de lui, jura nerveusement entre ses dents, et croisa les bras. Apparement, elle aussi n'aimait pas le batiment, pour ne pas dire qu'elle le haissait sans doute. Heureusement pour eux, Zack revint rapidement à leur rencontre.

-" Vous allez pouvoir passer par là, venez vite!" leur indiqua t-il du doigt.

Les deux compagnons hochèrent de la tête en même temps, et suivirent le soldat jusqu'à une entrée réservée au personnel de sécurité. Une fois à l'interieur, le brun se tourna vers eux et leur tendit deux cartes-badges d'accès à différents niveaux du batiment.

" Epinglez ça à vos vestes, ça vous servira de couverture. Si jamais on te demande de quel département tu es Lightning, répond que tu es une nouvelle recrue des Turks. Tu en as bien le physique donc ça sera crédible. Et toi Cloud... Ben tu ferais mieux de passer inaperçu, parce que tout le monde pourrait te reconnaitre et comprendre qu'il se trame quelque chose." leur recommanda t-il ensuite.

-" Comment je suis sensé faire alors?" demanda Cloud en haussant un sourcil.

-" Euh.... Contente toi de suivre Lightning de loin alors, et si jamais on te repere, sortez d'ici le plus vite possible. On se retrouvera au bar de Tifa à minuit, et on trouvera un autre plan."

-" Mouai, je suis mal barré en gros."

-" Il n'y à malheureusement rien d'autre qu'on puisse faire. Sur ce, bonne chance à vous, et soyez prudents." termina Zack en surveillant les alentours.

Cloud échangea un regard avec la jeune L'cie, et lui fit signe de passer devant. Elle ouvrit la marche tandis que lui raisait les murs avec prudence. Bon sang, il avait en effet reçu un entrainement intensif et complet par le Soldier, mais il n'était pas qualifié pour jouer les agents secrets! Arrivés à un angle, elle lui fit discretement signe de rester où il était, et s'avança seule hors de son champs de vision. Cloud n'amait pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir la surveiller, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour se plaindre, il devait se contenter d'obeir et de ne pas faire le capricieux. Le blond se contenta alors de tendre l'oreille et d'aiguiser son ouie autant qu'il le pouvait. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre quelqu'un parler à Lightning, ce qui éleva encore plus haut son niveau de panique.

-" Hey, je ne t'aurais pas déjà vue quelque part toi? Tu travailles ici?" fit une voix masculine.

-" Je viens d'être engagée dans les Turks. Je ne pense pas qu'on se soit déjà vus, désolée." repliqua Lightning.

-" Attend! Attend! Tu me dis vraiment quelque chose... "

-" Désolée, mais j'ai du travail. Je suis préssée."

Il y eu quelques bruits de pas, mais ils furent vite interrompu. Apparement, l'homme l'empechait d'avancer plus loin.

-" Ah! Mais tu serais pas...."

Le blond; toujours caché, entendit un bruit sec et le mur sur lequel il était adossé trembla.

-" Mais ça va pas ou quoi?!" cria Lightning. Un son indiqua qu'un coup devait être donné, mais de qui, et contre qui?

Cloud sentit son coeur faire un bond, et décida malgrés les avertissements de Zack de rejoindre la jeune femme. Il ne lui en fallut pas longtemps pour se dégouter du spéctacle, le fameux interlocuteur était actuellement lancé dans une tentative de voir le tatouage de la L'cie, ou bien tout simplement la mater. Peu importait pour Cloud qui ne pouvait de toute maniere pas tolerer les deux possibilités, il attrappa l'homme qui abordait une criniere rouge par le col, et lui assenna un direct du gauche bien calculé.

Il grimaça sous la douleur de son poing. Pour le coup, il n'y était vraiment pas allé doucement, et si en plus lui-même avait eu mal malgrés la Mako dans ses veines, il devina que l'autre devait vraiment avoir sentit le coup passer. En effet, le roux tomba à terre dans un cri de douleur, et Cloud se tourna vers Lightning qui tira nerveusement sur sa veste. Elle ne semblait pas avoir pris de coups, et il en conclu par l'allure des deux joues du voyeur à terre que c'était lui qui avait été frappé.

-" Mais vous êtes pas bien ou quoi?!" s'ecria l'homme en se massant la joue avec des larmes perlant aux coins des yeux.

-"Reno?!" reconnu alors Cloud, qui etonnement venait tout juste de reconnaitre son ancien collegue de travail.

-" Cloud?! Mais.... Mais tu es en vie! C'est génial! Il faut qu'on previenne Zack...."

- " C'est bon, c'est déjà fait."

Reno se releva avec un grand sourire joyeux, qu'il perdit rapidement en pointant Lightning du doigt d'un air accusateur.

-" Attention Cloud! Elle a changé de couleur cheveux et de style vestimentaire, mais c'est elle la L'cie qui t'a attaqué quand tu as disparu! Fais attention!" s'ecria t-il.

La concernée échangea un regard avec Cloud qui hocha la tête, et s'approcha de Reno en lachant un soupir. Celui-ci se mit à gigotter dans tous les sens, mais elle l'attrappa par les épaules, et lui donna un brusque coup de genoux dans le ventre. L'effet fut immediat, et le roux tomba inconscient à terre comme une feuille morte.

-" Qu'est ce qu'on va en faire?" interrogea t-il en grimaçant.

Pour tout réponse, le blond tira Reno jusque dans une pièce qui était vide, le poussa dedans, et referma la porte tranquilement. Elle ricanna devant son air paisible, et reprit sa marche où elle en était. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs en silence, elle toujours devant, et lui suivait son dos un peu plus en retrait.

-" Dis?" fit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-" Hm?"

-" Pourquoi tu l'a frappé? J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir toute seule."

Cloud leva les yeux sur son dos, et se dit mentalement qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir l'expression qu'elle abordait. Moqueuse? Embarrassée? Curieuse?

-" Parce que j'avais envie de refroidir les ardeurs de ce sale voyeur."

-" Ah? C'est de la jalousie?"

-" Entre autres. Satisfaite?"

-" Très."

Ils retournèrent dans leur silence et continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à enfin arriver au bureau des Turks. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours, ils entrèrent rapidement, et commençèrent a jeter un oeil aux archives rangées dans de grandes étagèrent. Zack leur avait expliqué que les rapports de Vincent Valentine devaient être là, et que le transfert de Serah était sous son autorité à l'époque, donc ils y trouveraient surement un indice sur le lieu où elle devait se trouver.

Cloud commença à chercher les dossier dont les noms des auteurs commençaient par V, tandis que Lightning regardait dans l'ordinateur disposé à côté si des traces informatiques avaient été gardées. Le blond entendit un leger clilc déchirer le silence, mais il n'y preta pas attention jusqu'à ce que Lightning se mette à parler.

-" Cloud...." appella t-elle doucement.

L'appellé releva la tête en se demandant pourquoi elle restait debout et immobile comme une statue, lorsqu'il aperçu le canon d'un pistolet appuyé derrière la tête de la jeune femme. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'au propriétaire de l'arme, non sans un demi sourire moqueur. Decidement, le hasard faisait bien les choses.

-" Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien Cloud." fit une voix profonde et calme.

-" Monsieur Valentine... On peut dire que vous tombez à pic. On vous cherchait." répondit le blond en se relevant doucement, bien que ce n'était pas sa vie qui était en jeu.

-" Tourne toi, jeune femme." ordonna doucement Vincent à l'intention de Lightning.

Elle s'executa avec lenteur, et une fois fait, il la devisagea quelques secondes avant de tirer sur sa chevelure artificielle, ce qui dévoila ses longs cheveux rose devalant sur son épaule. Cloud serra furieusement les dents, avec la peur que le brun les dénonce à la sécurité. Eux qui auraient pu avoir l'avantage, il avait reussi à retourner la situation contre eux. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'empecher de la tuer sans se faire remarquer, ce qui le faisait à la fois enrager et paniquer.

" C'est fou, tu lui ressemble tellement, même si tes traits à toi sont marqués par la douleur et une grande résponsabilité.. J'imagine que tu es là pour elle?" interrogea le Turk tout en gardant son arme pointée sur sa tempe.

-" Je suis là pour recuperer Serah Farron, ma petite soeur que vous avez enlevé." repliqua Lightning presque froidement.

Vincent la fixa un moment d'un air neutre, et rengainna son pistolet en lui rendant sa perruque, ce qui les fit ecarquiller les yeux.

-" Je savais que je te recontrerais. Ravi de te connaitre, Lightning." continua t-il.

-" Zack vous a parlé de nous? C'est pour ça que vous êtes là?" demanda Cloud avec un sourire rassuré.

-" Absolument pas. Je n'ai pas vu Zack depuis au moins trois jours. Je me doutais bien que je verrais la grande soeur de cette petite un jour ou l'autre. Et puisque tu es en vie et en bonne santé, tout indique que cette jeune femme a pris soin de toi. Il a suffit de voir ton expression au moment où je l'ai demasquée pour comprendre que vous etiez proches." expliqua le Turk. " Oh... Excusez moi, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de bourdes en disant ça, tu ne le savais peut-être pas?..."

Lightning secoua la tête en souriant, et Cloud ne pu s'empecher d'en faire de même. Vincent était une personne très observatrice et prevenante, et il était vraiment bon de le compter dans les alliés plutôt que les ennemis.

" Vous êtes donc là pour cette jeune fille. Malheureusement, comme tu le sais Cloud, elle n'est plus ici depuis bien longtemps."

-" Nous le savons, Zack m'a dit que vous l'aviez transféré dans le laboratoire du professeur Gasp et du professeur Hojo. Mais le problème, c'est que j'ai beau avoir servit la Shinra depuis mes dix-huit ans, je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve se laboratoire."

-" Le laboratoire se trouve au deuxième niveau du sous-sol. Mais elle n'est plus ici non plus."

La jeune femme aux cheveux rose crispa ses mains sur sa veste, et Cloud devinait qu'elle pensait encore avec déséspoir et inquietude. Vincent eu un doux sourire, et il posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

" Ne t'en fais pas. Serah va bien. " il la vit relever la tête." Pour tout vous dire, les premières expériences qu'ont menés les professeurs n'avaient absolument rien de physiques. Ils ne demandaient qu'a Serah de vivre normalement, d'apprendre certaines choses comme le piano, ou une langue étrangère. Le professeur Gasp était très gentil avec elle, et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Mais Hojo à voulu aller plus loin, et lancer des tests génétiques, et d'autres choses vraiment dangeureuses que Gasp refusait fermement. C'est pour ça qu'il à décidé d'emenner Serah loin de son collegue, dans un endroit où elle serait à l'abris."

Cloud osa enfin se rapprocher de Lightning, qui soupira de soulagement et il effleura sa main de la sienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus à être inquiete. Pour l'instant, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien, ils savaient que Serah était en bonne santé et en sécurité dans un endroit que la Shinra ne devait surement pas avoir trouvé.

-" Est ce que vous pouvez nous indiquer l'endroit en question?"

-" Bien sûr, je vais vous le montrer sur la carte." accepta Vincent en apportant un schéma des différents secteurs de Midgar. " Il s'agit de cette maison, dans le coin du secteur cinq. Vous voyez, elle est plutôt isolée du reste des taudis, en fait, il s'agit de la deumeure de feu-l'épouse et de la fille du professeur Gasp."

-" Mais cette maison... C'est la maison d'Aerith?..." lacha Cloud en fronçant les sourcils.

-" Tu connais la fille du professeur Gasp? Aerith Gainsborough?" s'étonna le Turk.

-" Oui! C'est la petite amie de Zack."

* * *

-" Zack a une petite amie?" demanda Lightning une fois loin du batiment Shinra.

Cloud lacha un leger soupir en retrouvant Fenrir intacte là où il l'avait laissé avant d'y rentrer, et se dépecha d'envoyer un message sur le téléphone de son meilleur ami pour l'avertir de leur prochaine destination. Apparement, celui-ci ingorait que Serah se trouvait chez sa petite amie étant donné le fait qu'ils ne se voyaient que très rarement là bas et se donnaient plutôt rendez vous à l'exterieur. Peut-être Aerith n'avait pas voulu lui dire la vérité parce que Zack faisait partie integrante de l'armée.

-" Oui, ils se sont recontrés pendant une mission. Zack devait arreter un criminel sur les toits, et il est tombé de très haut sur la charpente de l'église en ruine de Midgar. Aerith y passait la plupart de son temps à y faire pousser des fleurs, donc elle l'a soigné et aidé à se retablir pendant quelques jours où ils sont vite devenu complices." expliqua le blond en demarrant le moteur de Fenrir.

-" Et tu la connaissais avant?"

-" Absolument pas." il fixa Lightning qui tournait les yeux ailleur, et lacha un demi sourire. " Elle est très gentille, très prevenante, et c'est une personne digne de confiance." ajouta t-il.

-" Pourquoi tu me dis ça?" demanda t-elle en ramennant ses yeux bleu sur lui tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur ses coudes.

-" Parce que tu veux savoir si Serah est entre de bonnes mains. Et je te garantie que oui." declara t-il avec un sourire.

La L'cie tourna encore une fois ses iris sur un autre point, et croisa les bras sans avoir la force d'admettre la vérité. Mais c'était la dernière ligne droite, ils savaient où était sa petite soeur, et ils allaient enfin pouvoir la chercher et la ramenner à Cocoon.

" Allez grimpe, tu ne va quand meme pas la faire attendre plus longtemps." dit Cloud dans une invitation à prendre place derrière lui.

Lightning haussa les épaules, fit quelques pas vers lui, et se pencha pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond fut trop surpris pour faire quoique ce soit à part rester immoble, tant son geste était rare en public et surtout imprevisible. Il était vraiment pas courant qu'elle prenne l'initiative, et il ne l'avait pas venu venir.

-" Merci. D'être resté avec moi." lacha t-elle rougissant legèrement.

Cloud ne répondit pas toute de suite, le temps que l'information arrive jusqu'à son cerveau encore paralysé, et fit ensuite un sourire béat une fois ses neuronnes remis en place. Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir sur Fenrir à son tour, mais il se tourna pour lui arracher sa perruque brune de son crâne et laisser ses cheveux rose au grand jour à son plus grand étonnement.

" Mais on risque de se faire reperer non?" demanda la L'cie en levant un sourcil.

-" M'en fiche. Je les trouve vraiment beaux."

-" La Shinra aussi peut-être, mais ça ne les empechera pas de nous reconaitre et de nous arreter." gloussa t-elle.

Le blond esquissa un demi-sourire tout en rabattant à contre coeur la capuche de son manteau sur sa chevelure unique, mais reconaissable. Il ne demarra la moto que, comme d'habitude, il sentit les deux bras de Lightning, et se dirigea vers le secteur cinq, en s'éloignant le plus vite possible de cet endroit qu'il jugeait maudit. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, ils aperçevaient de moins en moins de soldats, et les décors se firent de plus en plus pauvre.

Ils arrivèrent à la rue marchande au bout de dix minutes, et Cloud dû ralentir le rythme de Fenrir afin de pouvoir passer au travers des passants qui faisaient leurs troc où bon leur semblaient. L'ancien soldat sentit les bras de la jeune femme assise derrière lui se resserer autour son ventre, et il comprit qu'elle ne se sentait pas rassurée de se trouver au milieu de cette foule. Il était vrai qu'une bonne partie des habitants des taudis n'étaient pas des personnes qu'on pouvait qualifier de non fréquentables, voir même potentielement dangereux. Voleurs, assassins, exilés... Il y avait de toutdans les taudis.

En temps normal, ça ne le dérangeait pas de couper à travers cette rue, mais cette fois il transportait un passager plutôt spécial, et redoublait de vigilance. N'importe quelle personne qui reconnaitrait Lightning irait immediatement la dénoncer dans l'espoir de toucher une petite somme.

-" Je vais essayer de faire vite." la rassura Cloud en surveillant les alentours tout en continuant d'avancer.

Elle posa sa tête contre son dos, sans doute pour se cacher du regard des passants, car il ne pouvait pas en être totalement sûr. Il parvint finalement à quitter la foule sans encombre, et tourna vers une petite rue fleurie, où se trouvait tout au bout une maison plutôt éclairée par rapport au reste du secteur cinq. Il n'y avait pas de doute, cette maison était bien celle d'Aerith, la seule personne capable de faire pousser des fleurs à Midgar.

" C'est ici." déclara t-il.

Cependant, Lightning n'esquissa pas la moindre geste pour descendre, toujours nerveusement blottie contre son dos, ce qui l'inquieta un peu. Il tenta de se tourner doucement, et posa une main sur sa tête.

" Claire? Est-ce que ça va?"

-" Je... Je crois que j'ai peur...."

-"Mais de quoi?"

-" Et si Serah m'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir trouvée plus tôt...."

Cloud fronça les sourcils devant les inhabituels doutes dont elle faisait preuve sur l'instant. Ce n'était pas son genre d'aller chercher le mal si loin, ni d'angoisser alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de son unique objectif fixé depuis des années déjà. Elle semblait plus fragile que jamais, comme un verre au bord d'une table qui n'attendait qu'une pichenette pour éclater en mille morceaux.

-" Ne dis pas ça. Serah va être heureuse de te retrouver, tu ne vas quand même pas fuir si près du but?" contra t-il en la forçant à relever la tête, et à descendre de Fenrir.

-" Non! Pas... Après tout ce temps passé à la chercher..."

-" Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. Allons chercher ta petite soeur."

Lightning baissa les yeux quelques secondes, puis les releva avec un leger hochement de tête et un leger sourire qui incita le blond à s'emparer de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Il savait bien que plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de soutient, c'est pourquoi il prit ensuite sa main dans la sienne, et il la tira lui même jusqu'à la porte de la maison fleurie. Après avoir laché un soupir discret, il frappa deux fois, et attendit que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir.

Sans grand étonnement, ce fut Aerith qui se dévoila derrière la porte.

-" Oh Cloud! Comment vas tu? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps!" fit immediatement la brune avec un sourire radieux.

-" C'est vrai que ça fait un bout de temps. Désolé de passer à l'improviste." répondit Cloud en esquissant lui même un sourire.

-" Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas! Oh!" Aerith tourna les yeux vers Lightning et ouvrit grand la porte. " Entrez vite, je suis sûre qu'on à beaucoup de choses à nous dire."

Ils s'éxecutèrent rapidement, et à peine la brune eu t-elle fermé la porte qu'elle revint vers la L'cie et lui attrappa la main.

" Tu es la grande soeur de Serah pas vrai? Je t'ais tout de suite reconnue, tu lui ressemble tellement!"

-" Oui... Je m'appelle Lightning Farron." Elle n'eu pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose que la petite amie de Zack reprit aussitôt la parole.

-" Serah va être tellement heureuse de te voir! Je vais la chercher immediatement, ne bouge pas! " déclara Aerith d'un ton presque hysterique en montant les marches deux par deux de l'éscalier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent des pas rapides redescendre, et une jeune fille aux cheveux rose identiques à ceux de Lightning arriva en courant, et se jeta avec force dans les bras de la L'cie qui n'esquissa pas un seul geste sous le coup. Cloud n'avait plus le moindre doute, il s'agissait bien de Serah Farron, la petite soeur de Eclair Farron, tant leur ressemblance était frappante.

-" Grande soeur! Tu es là grande soeur! Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué!" s'ecria Serah en serrant sa soeur de toutes ses forces.

La concernée vacilla sous l'etreinte brusque de sa petite soeur, et sentit sa gorge la serrer au fur et à mesure que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle était enfin devant elle, elle avait l'impression de rever comme toute les fois où elle croyait l'avoir retrouvée, et qu'elle disparaissait ensuite de sa vue. Mais... Serah était bien réelle cette fois, elle pouvait la sentir contre elle. Ce n'était pas un rève.

-" Serah... Je suis désolée, je suis en retard.... " fit-elle d'une voix tremblante en entourant la jeune fille de ses bras à son tour. Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre après plus d'une année de séparation? Ou plutôt, qu'était-elle capable de dire? Son cerveau était comme engourdit, ivre de soulagement, de tristesse, mais aussi de joie, et elle ne savait pas comment réagir à tous ses sentiments inhabituels qui l'agressaient.

-" Je t'attendais, je savais que tu viendrais me chercher! Oh grande soeur, je suis si heureuse! "

Serah fondit en larmes contre l'épaule de Lightning qui tentait de ne pas en faire autant en se mordant profondement la lèvre.

" J'ai sentit mon tatouage me bruler, j'ai eu si peur grande soeur! J'ai eu si peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose!"

-" Tout vas bien maintenant, ne t'en fait pas.... Tout ira bien..."

Aerith tourna les yeux vers Cloud avec un sourire, alors que lui restait concentré sur le visage plus perdu que jamais de sa compagne qui caressait doucement les cheveux rose de sa cadette. Il s'attendait à la voir... Se briser en mille morceaux, ou tomber raide et inerte à terre, submergée par trop de sentiments qu'elle ne savait pas exprimer. Pourtant, Lightning semblait tenir droite sur ses deux jambes.

-" C'est toi qui l'a ramenée ici?" interrogea la brune en s'approchant de quelques pas.

-" Oui." répondit t-il simplement. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, sa voix était restée coincée avec ses mots au fond de sa gorge.

-" C'est très bien. Tu as fait quelque chose de très bien Cloud." ajouta la jeune femme en posant une main amicale sur son épaule, comme si elle savait ce à quoi il pensait. " Elles vont pouvoir reprendre leurs vies où elles en étaient maintenant."

-"Hm."

Aerith ne savait cependant pas à quel point elle avait raison, et à quel point cette idée le tourmentait. Lightning allait pouvoir en effet reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée avant que Serah ne disparaisse. Allait-elle seulement encore accepter sa présence à ses côtés? Ou bien allait-elle lui demander de partir? Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien été de plus qu'un outil pour passer le temps, et une aide pour qu'elle puisse la retrouver. Cloud secoua la tête brusquement, en se rendant compte que quelque part, il éprouvait bien de la jalousie envers Serah, ce qui était totalement stupide et pueril. Il tenta de mettre ses pensées negatives de côté, et alla plutot s'asseoir à la chaise que lui proposait Aerith.

* * *

Le blond reposa sa tasse, ce qui brisa le silence de quelques secondes qui s'était installé entre lui et Aerith. Voila maintenant bien une demi heure que Lightning et Serah étaient montées à l'étage pour pouvoir parler en toute intimité de tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Cocoon. Le blond était resté en bas avec son amie, qui lui avait proposé un café, et voila tout. Ils n'avaient parlé casiment que de cette année d'absence, et de ce qu'ils avaient dû faire pour venir jusqu'ici.

-" Donc... Vous avez vu Zack?" demanda timidement Aerith en passant son doigt sur le bord de sa tasse.

Cloud ne releva pourtant pas la tête de la sienne, et hocha simplement la tête.

" Est-ce qu'il allait bien?"

-" Il était en forme, comme d'habitude." répondit l'ancien soldat.

-" Je suis plutôt inquiete avec cette histoire de complot à la Shinra.... Il va s'attirer des ennuis, et j'ai peur qu'ils lui fassent quelque chose vu qu'il à l'air d'avoir découvert le pot au rose."

Il était clair et net que Zack n'était pas à l'abris en restant à la Shinra après leur avoir révélé que le dirigeant avait sans doute été enlevé, et que des imposteurs dirigeaient la société. La situation était même très dangereuse, et jamais il n'en aurait l'avantage. Cloud le savait, mais dans le fond, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider.

-" Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse Aerith?" demanda t-il en relevant enfin les yeux vers elle.

-" Aide le. Zack cours un très grand risque en restant là bas." supplia t-elle.

-" Même si je lui dis de quitter la Shinra, il ne le fera pas. Tu sais à quel point il aime son travail et qu'il en est fier."

-" Je sais mais...."

Il y eu un nouveau silence, durant lequel Cloud exploitait mentalement toutes les possibilités d'aider son meilleur ami, et elles étaient rejetées une par une pour son plus grand déséspoir.

" Cette femme, Lightning.... C'est ta petite amie, pas vrai?" interrogea Aerith avec serieux.

-" Hein? Co... Comment tu le sais?"

-" Donc j'ai raison. J'ai horreur de dire ça mais... Tu as une dette envers moi Cloud... J'ai gardé sa petite soeur saine et sauve pendant plus d'un an ici... Aide Zack, je t'en supplie..."

Le blond baissa les yeux sur ses mains, tentant de prendre une descision, toutes les idées se confondaient dans sa tête.... Mais Zack était son meilleur ami, il l'avait casiment élevé, comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il l'avait toujours aidé, toujours protégé. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, au lieu de rester avec l'idée qu'il pouvait mourir d'une minute à l'autre. La balance pencha rapidement, et il prit fermement sa decision devant une Aerith plus inquiete que jamais.

-" D'accord. Je vais aider Zack."

-" Oh merci Cloud... Si tu pouvais simplement le convaincre de quitter la Shinra, il peut venir se réfugier ici si il veut..."

-" Je vais l'aider à trouver qui dirige la Shinra dans l'ombre, et le mettre hors d'état de nuire."

-" Cloud! Je ne t'en demande pas tant! Je veux juste que tu lui parles, ne te lance pas dans une bataille...." commença Aerith en paniquant legèremet.

-" Si on ne fait rien, les choses resteront comme ça pour toujours. Les taudis seront toujours exploités, les L'cie seront traqués comme des bêtes, et les soldats se feront tuer au moindre état d'âme. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux Aerith? Est-ce que tu veux vivre dans un monde comme celui-ci?'

Il savait qu'il allait un peu loin dans sa tirade, mais au fond, il était pérsuadé d'avoir raison. Si ces imposteurs restaient au pouvoir, dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans les années à venir. A Midgar comme à Cocoon, la situation pouvait très bien dégénerer d'un jour à l'autre, il fallait absolument y mettre un terme. Aerith sembla hesiter un moment, elle qui était pacifique et généreuse n'aimait pas les perspectives de batailles, mais Cloud savait qu'il avait touché juste cette fois.

-" Non... Bien sûr que non..." approuva t-elle doucement.

-" Moi non plus. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que ça change."

-" Et Lightning? Que va t-elle faire maintenant qu'elle à retrouvé sa soeur?"

Voila un detail auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Il avait eu une seconde l'espoir qu'elle l'accompagnerais, mais l'idée du danger était un bon contre argument. Et comme le disait Aerith, Serah était avec elle, et elles allaient surement rentrer au plus vite à Cocoon.

-" Elle seule decidera de ce qu'elle veut faire. C'est à elle de choisir." lacha amerement le blond en se levant. " Je vais lui en parler."

Il repoussa ensuite sa chaise, et fit les quelques pas pour reduire la distance entre lui et l'escalier. Mais la voix d'Aerith le contraint de poser un pied sur la première marche, le faisant tourner la tête vers elle.

-" Cloud?"

-"Hm?"

-" Merci. Du fond du coeur."

L'appellé hesita à lui dire que rien n'était encore joué et qu'il y avait des chances qu'ils échouent, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire, avant de grimper les marches vers la chambre que la brune avait attribué à Serah.

La porte était legerement entrouverte, aussi decida t-il de se passer du " toc toc" habituel, et de plutôt la pousser doucement. Lightning était assise sur le lit, avec Serah endormie dans ses bras, comme un enfant de bas-age dormait dans les bras de sa mère. Il se décida d'approcher lentement, et s'asseya à côté d'elle le plus doucement possible.

-" Elle va bien?" demanda t-il tout bas pour ne pas réveiller la plus jeune.

-" Oui, elle s'est juste endormie par fatigue." répondit la L'cie avec un sourire.

-" Et toi, ça va?"

-" Oui, oui. Je vais bien."

Il s'imaginait bien que les deux soeurs devaient être dans tous leurs états de par leurs retrouvailles, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix que de devoir rajouter une couche par dessus les nouvelles perturbantes, en lui annonçant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

-" Ecoute... Je vais être direct avec toi, je vais retourner à la Shinra." déclara t-il de but en blanc à voix basse.

-" Hein? Pourquoi faire?" fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-" Je ne peux pas laisser des imposteurs diriger la plus grande société qui regit Midgar. Tout le monde est en danger, il faut absolument qu'on les arrete avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de grave."

- "Si tu y va, tu vas te faire tuer Cloud."

-" Si je n'y vais pas, je me ferais tuer aussi, ça revient au même. Et toi aussi, je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent quelque chose."

-" J'imagine que si je te dis qu'à Cocoon tu ne craint rien, j'aurais tord. Il faut virer ces types pour la sécurité de nos deux mondes, c'est ça?"

-" Crois moi, c'est quelque chose de grave et d'urgent."

Lightning hocha lentement la tête, indiquant qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait faire, et pourquoi il voulait le faire. Il n'avait qu'une envie sur l'instant, c'était de prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne, mais elles étaient malheureusement pour lui inaccessibles, car occupées à tenir Serah. Et pourtant, il devait poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé.

-" Je vais partir dans un quart d'heure. Je vais demander à un ami digne de confiance de vous ramenner jusqu'à Cocoon toi et Serah, ne t'en fais pas, ce type est un ancien compagnon de guerre." continua t-il.

-" Je viens avec toi." déclara fermement Lightning.

-" Pas possible, c'est trop dangereux."

-" Justement, si c'est trop dangereux, tu ne t'en sortira pas tout seul. Je viens avec toi, que ça te plaise ou non Cloud." insista t-elle.

Et les rares fois où elle employait ce ton là avec lui, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de passer au travers. Elle savait très bien jouer avec lui quand il était necessaire. Il se leva du lit, et fit quelques pas dans la chambre sombre, avant de revenir au pied du lit en se retenant de ne pas soupirer.

-" Tu es sûre?"

-" Certaine. Tu ne te debarassera pas de moi si facilement." affirma la L'cie avec un sourire.

-" Je n'ai juste pas envie de te perdre. Pas encore une fois." expliqua t-il brievement tout en esquissant un leger sourire à son tour.

-" C'est reciproque. C'est pourquoi je viens avec toi."

Il la fixa un instant, et elle soutint parfaitement son regard sans faiblir, alors que la plupart du temps elle détournait ses iris bleu vers une autre direction quand il la devisagea comme ça. Mais elle tenait, la tête droite, et visiblement sans l'intention de plier. Ce fut d'ailleur lui qui rompit le contact visuel en premier, en se massant la nuque nerveusement.

-" On part dés que Serah se reveille?" abandonna t-il finalement.

-" D'accord."

Il lacha un sourire et tenta de se pencher suffisament bas pour atteindre ses lèvres, mais pas trop pour ne pas toucher Serah qui était encore dans les bras de sa compagne. Il les lacha avec un sursaut au bout de quelques secondes lorsqu'il entendit sa petite soeur grogner, et recula rapidement tandis que Lightning emit un petit rire face à sa reaction. Il lui tira la langue comme un sale gamin, lui fit un signe de la main avec un sourire, et sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Elle avait réellement envisagé de quitter l'armée une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé Serah, pour être plus souvent avec elle, et ne pas répéter cette erreur qu'elle avait faite par le passé en la laissant seule. Lightning se disait qu'elle n'aurait plus vraiment de raisons de se battre à part pour proteger Cocoon, mais elle avouait être fatiguée de toutes ces batailles. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé sa petite soeur, elle aurait dû rentrer chez elle, ranger sa gunblade sur son porte-épée et ne plus jamais y toucher. Mais elle n'était pas à Cocoon, Serah était en sécurité au bar de Tifa, et sa gunblade se trouvait fermement sérée entre ses doigts. La jeune L'cie ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait là, elle était perdue, et surtout, elle était fatiguée.

-" Lightning!"

L'appellée sursauta quand Cloud la secoua par les épaules.

" Est-ce que ça va?" lui demanda t-il avec inquietude en lui attrappant un poignet pour la forcer à avancer à son allure.

- "Oui." répondit-elle simplement en sortant de ses pensées.

La guerre n'était pas encore terminée, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire, et elle ne devait pas penser à autre chose. Elle savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, mais elle n'avait pas pu empecher son esprit d'aller vagabonner ailleur un instant.

-" Si la demoiselle ne se sent pas bien, elle devrait faire demi tour. Parce que ça va être la fête si vous voyez ce que je veux dire." fit le géant homme noir de sa grosse voix à côté d'elle, les bras couverts de tatouages, et une mitraillette à la place d'une main.

-" Non, ça va aller." refusa Lightning en secouant la tête.

Cloud et elle étaient accompagnés de plusieurs personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils faisaient apparement tous partie d'un groupe de résistance à la Shinra appellé Avalanche, dont le chef semblait être ce géant qui s'appellait Barett. Devant eux, il y avait aussi un homme blond aux allures d'aviateur armé d'une lance qui s'appellait Cid, Yuffie, une fille bien plus jeune et bien plus énergique qu'elle avec un Shuriken géant, Nanaki,une sorte de lion rouge qui parlait et sur son dos cait sith, une peluche télécomandée en forme de chat. Un peu plus loin derrière, il y avait vincent, Zack, et son mentor Angeal, un homme à la stature aussi impressionante que la taille de son arme. Tous avaient l'air de savoir se battre, même si durant toute leur traversée du batiment Shinra, ils n'avaient fait que se disputer pour pas grand chose. Cloud n'avait pratiquement pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés la dedans, et semblait vraiment anxieu.

-" Putain de merde! Mais c'est quoi ces couloirs à la con?!" s'ecria Cid lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall principal, celui qui menait à tous les departements du complexe.

-" Cid! Comment tu causes?!" hurla Yuffie en remuant dangereusement son shuriken.

-" Je cause comme je veux sale môme!"

-" Bon vous aller la fermer vous deux? Vous vous foutrez sur la gueule quand on en aura finit avec la Shinra!" gronda Barett, ce qui eu un effet immediat sur ses camarades.

-" On devrait se separer à partir d'ici. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où peuvent se trouver ces imposteurs." conseilla Zack en s'approchant du petit groupe.

-" D'accord ça marche! Cid, tu vas avec Nanaki et Cait sith dans les salles de briefing. Cloud, Lightning et Zack, vous allez dans la section scientifique au sous sol. Angeal et Vincent, dans le bureau du président. Yuffie et moi, on se charge de faire le tour pour voir si on trouve quelque chose. On se retrouve ici dans deux heures, si quelqu'un manque à l'appel, on viendra vous chercher. Des questions?" commanda Barett, et personne ne demanda quoique ce soit. " Alors c'est partit, bonne chance à vous!"

Les groupes désignés s'éloignèrent chacun dans la direction qui leur avait été donné, et Cloud, Lightning et Zack firent de même vers l'ascenceur pour descendre au sous sol.

-" Super, on a herité de la section scientifique... Je le sens pas du tout...." grimaça Cloud en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

-" Pourquoi?" fit Lightning.

Zack et lui echangèrent un regard qu'elle ne sû déchiffrer, et le brun se massa la nuque en regardant la L'cie, tandis que son meilleur ami enclencha la descente.

-" Tu risques de voir des choses... Pas vraiment humaine... Pour ne pas dire monstrueuse." avoua nerveusement le soldat. " Dieu sait que les scientifiques de Midgar sont des barges confirmés."

Lightning fronça les sourcils, tout en prenant ses paroles très au serieux. Des monstres, elle en avait l'habitude, mais si c'était Shinra qui les fabriquait, alors elle voulait bien croire que ce n'était pas franchement humain.

-" Ne te laisse pas impressioner par ce que tu verras. Dis toi que ce ne sont que des monstres, rien de plus." approuva Cloud en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant dos au miroir.

Le blond était rarement nerveux, du moins elle ne l'avait jamais connu aussi tendu. Elle même se sentait inquiète en permanence, mais elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à réaliser l'énormité de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Pour la jeune femme, il ne s'agissait que d'une mission comme celles qu'on lui attribuait à Cocoon, sans aller chercher plus loin. Mais le fait qu'il soit si distant ne faisait qu'augmenter son anxiété à elle, petit à petit.

-" De toute façon, si la situation dégénère, on fait demi tour et on appellera du renfort." la rassura Zack avec un sourire, qui visiblement avait vu son trouble.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, et l'ascenceur s'arreta enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un vacarme résonnant. Les trois soldats s'avançèrent jusqu'à la porte que Zack ouvrit, et ils entrèrent ensembles dans la section scientifique. Lightning jeta un oeil autour d'elle, non sans rater un battement face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. La pièce était gigantesque, éclairée d'une lumière verdâtre, des tuyaux jonchaient le sol et la plupart des instalations étaient rouillées. En face, il y avait des cages sombres, qui semblaient vides de présence. Sur la droite, il y avait des tonnes de manuscrits et de notes scientifiques dispérsées sur le sol, visiblement, personne n'était venu ici depuis longtemps. Sur la gauche se tenait des sortes de contenaires remplis de liquide lui aussi vert, où il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir de là où elle était.

La jeune femme s'approcha par curiosité, et plissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans cet espèce de tube. Elle distingua une main, puis un bras, une épaule, et continua de remonter ses yeux jusqu'à rencontrer un visage... Il y avait des êtres humains la dedans! Lightning lacha un cri de surpise quand elle sentit quelque chose la toucher, et se retourna vivement avec peur. Mais elle se rassura en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Cloud qui lui fit un leger sourire, et de sa main qu'il avait posé sur son épaule.

-" Il... Il y a des humains là dedans..." lacha t-elle horrifiée.

Cloud fixa le contenaire neutrement, comme si voir un homme là dedans ne le surpenait pas plus que ça. Comment pouvait-il rester impassible à ce genre de truc? C'était totalement inhumain!

-" C'est comme ça qu'on reçoit notre Mako. Les Soldiers passent à peu près un an dedans pour s'en impregner totalement." avoua t-il calmement.

-" C'est... Vrai?..."

Le blond confirma par un hochement de tête, et elle remonta instinctivement une main jusqu'à sa propre bouche tant elle était dégoutée. L'image de son compagnon enfermé dans ce tube lui frappa l'esprit de plein fouet, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui faire rater un battement avec douleur. Plus elle y decouvrait des choses, plus son dégout de la Shinra augmentait considérablement. Comment avait-il fait pour travailler pour cette satanée compagnie aussi longtemps? Et ils osaient dire que les L'cie étaient des monstres!

-" Ne reste pas là, viens..." fit-il doucement en la tirant par la main pour faire demi-tour.

Elle parvint à arracher son regard de cette capsule avec une grande reconnaissance pour le blond. Zack était accroupit vers les cages vides, et il se releva lorsqu'il les vit arriver, le plus grand un bras autour des épaules de la plus jeune.

-" Il n'y a rien là dedans. J'ai jeté un oeil dans les papiers aussi, et tout indique qu'ils travaillaient sur autre chose que sur les Soldiers." il cligna des yeux face à l'air abattu de Lightning. " ça ne va pas?"

Elle haussa les épaules, et Cloud désigna les contenaires à Mako du menton à son meilleur ami. Comme lui, il n'avait pas l'air très surpris, et se contenta de se masser la nuque avec embaras.

" Ah.... Tu as vu par quoi on est passés.... Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Si ça peut te rassurer, on à casiment pas de souvenirs de ce moment." la rassura t-il gentillement en posant amicalement une main sur ses cheveux rose.

Mais Zack pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, ça ne chasserait pas le dégout et la peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir sur l'instant. Mais tout ça se dissipa rapidement lorsqu'il entendirent des bruits venant du fond de la pièce, et ils dégainnèrent en même temps leurs armes, comme une seule personne.

-" Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça vient vers nous. Restez sur vos garde." conseilla Cloud.

Lightning fronça les sourcils en voyant quelque chose de très grand et de bleu arriver en se trainant, sans savoir vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. Une sorte de monstre, à moitié pierre, moitié métal... A moins qu'il ne s'agissait de cristal.... En tout cas cette chose n'était pas rassurante de silhouète.

-" Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc?..." lacha Zack d'un ton vraiment horrifié.

Il y avait un visage sur cette chose, un visage féminin avec une expression statique de douleur, bien que le reste n'avait absolument rien d'humain. Ce monstre était bien fait de cristal, et de roche où quelque chose semblait gravé, des lettres d'un langage qu'elle connaissait à sa grande surprise. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur un symbole qu'elle connaissait encore mieux.

-" C'est pas vrai...." fit-elle d'une voix brisée en s'imobilisant juste à deux pas de la créature.

-" Lightning!" hurla Cloud lorsque le montre s'appreta à abattre son énorme bras sur elle sans le moindre scrupule. Il parvint à s'interposer à temps, et à parer le coup qui lui aurait été fatal. " Lightning, reprend toi!"

La jeune femme n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, se contentant de fixer le visage du monstre en laissant des larmes qu'elle ne sentit même pas couler le long de ses joues.

-" Cloud... C'est..."

-" Attention, il va attaquer! " s'ecria Zack en fonçant sur la bête.

-" Lightning, ne reste pas là!"

-" C'est... Un L'cie...."

-" Quoi?!"

-" Il y a la marque L'cie... Sur son épaule..."

Le blond la força à s'eloigner de la chose vers un endroit où ils seraient un tant soit peu à l'abris, en laissant Zack s'en occuper le temps qu'il arrive à lui faire reprendre raison. Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers l'endroit qu'elle lui indiquait, et lacha un juron entre ses dents.

-" Lightning! regarde moi!" ordonna t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, mais il n'arrivait pas à capter son regard.

-" C'est une L'cie Cloud..."

-" Non! C'était une L'cie, ce n'en est plus une! Cette chose n'est plus humaine! Regarde moi je te dis!"

Elle tourna finalement les yeux vers lui, et il la fixa aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

-" Ce n'est plus une L'cie. C'est un monstre, un monstre qui en veut à nos vies. Claire, je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas, pas maintenant." fit-il en posant rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, bien que le moment était très mal choisit pour ça.

Lightning comprit que ce que Cloud voulait dire, c'était qu'ils devaient l'abattre, ou ils allaient tous les trois mourir. Elle hocha lentement la tête, et lui fit signe d'aller vite aider Zack qui se trouvait en très mauvaise posture. La L'cie se releva ensuite sur ses jambes douloureuses. Ses genoux lui faisaient mal, sa tête la faisait souffrir, mais elle attrappa tout de même sa gunblade, et rassembla tout le courage qui lui restait pour aller les aider à détruire cette chose. Une fois la creature détruite, elle tomba à terre dans un cri presque humain et se mit à fondre dans une espèce de liquide vert visqueux, avant de se cristaliser en petit morceaux sur le sol. Zack s'accroupit douloureusement, et toucha du bout de son doigt ganté ce qui restait de leur adversaire.

-" C'est de la Mako." annonça t-il.

De la Mako chez un L'cie? C'était donc ça l'experience que la Shinra exerçait sur leurs captifs de Cocoon? Visiblement, leurs corps avaient très mal réagit à la substance. Un cri de douleur sortit Lightning de sa torpeur, Zack était serieusement bléssé à l'épaule, alors elle aida Cloud à l'asseoir dos contre une machine. Elle jeta un oeil à la plaie du brun qui avait carrément l'épaule transpersée, et elle tenta de faire ce qu'elle pouvait avec le peu qu'elle avait dans sa saccoche. Même si la Mako devait l'assister comme Cloud à la cicatrisation, la blessure restait quand même importante, et n'empechait pas la douleur pour autant.

-" Merde, il était pas tout seul!" jura le brun la machoire sérrée, tout en pointant du doigt trois autres de ces abominations qui se trainaient vers eux.

Lightning prefera faire appel à Odin en jetant son cristal en l'air, et elle le pourfendit pour liberer le sceau d'invocation. Cloud et elle decidèrent de rester à l'ecart de la bataille près de Zack, laissant la divinité en armure s'occuper des trois horreurs de la Shinra. La jeune femme détourna les yeux, refusant de poser son regard sur les visages immobiles, mais tordus par la douleur de ces autrefois L'cie. Cloud avait raison, ils n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient autrefois, mais il restait quand même une trace d'eux dans ces choses. Elle pouvait presque percevoir leurs cris pendant que Odin les fracassait de sa gigantesque épée et de son bouclier. N'y tenant plus, elle prefera fermer les yeux, et porta ses mains à ses oreilles dans l'espoir de ne plus rien entendre. Elle ne sentit juste que deux bras autour de son cou, devinant qu'il devait s'agir du blond inquiet qui voulait surement la reconforter, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant.

Mentalement, Odin lui indiqua que la bataille était finie, alors elle rouvrit les yeux pour le voir accroupit devant elle, devant plusieurs morceaux de cristal vert, en attendant de nouveaux ordres de la part de sa propriétaire. Elle le remercia à voix basse, et il disparu dans son cristal petit à petit, qui lui même revint se fondre dans sa poitrine. Cloud allait lui demander si tout allait bien, lorsque des applaudissement vinrent déchirer le silence.

-" Incroyable. Ton invocation est tout à fait impressionante, je n'en avait jamais vu une aussi belle."

Les trois soldats tournèrent les yeux vers les contenaires à Mako, ou un jeune homme au cheveux longs argentés habillée en cuir noir vinrent vers eux sans cesser d'applaudir.

-" Qui etes vous?" lança Zack en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme ignora la question, s'arreta à quelques pas des cristaux, et donna un coup sec dedans. Les cristaux eploserent sous le choc en des milliers de morceaux, sous le regard horrifié de Lightning. Elle pensait qu'il y avait surement quelque chose à faire pour les ramenner à leur état normal... Mais maintenant, il avait réduit tous ses espoirs à néant.

-" Tss... Ces L'cie étaient si faibles..."fit l'homme d'un ton ennuyé.

Lightning esquissa un geste pour se jeter sur lui et lui faire payer son acte, mais Cloud avait considérablement resséré ses bras autour d'elle, l'empechant de tout mouvement.

-" Qui êtes vous?" repeta froidement le blond sans lacher la L'cie.

-" A quoi bon puisque vous allez mourir? Mais soit, je peux bien satisfaire votre curiosité. Je suis celui qui dirige la Shinra depuis que nous avons décidé d'enlever cet incompétant de Rufus. Je m'appelle Kadaj. C'est moi et mes freres qui nous sommes donnés la lourde tache de redorer le blason de cette grande société." se présenta l'homme en s'inclinant noblement devant eux.

Kadaj fit quelques pas pour se baisser et recuperer un reste de cristal par terre, avec lequel il se mit à jouer entre ses doigts.

-" Redorer le blason? Avec ce genre d'experiences?! " cracha Zack qui tentait difficilement de se relever. Il n'y arriva pourtant pas, et du se résoudre à rester spéctateur.

-" Aaah... Cette experience était pourtant prometteuse... Administrer de plus fortes doses de Mako aux L'cie qu'aux Soldiers devait leur donner une puissance incomensurable... Mais sans savoir pourquoi, les L'cie semblent developper une sorte... D'allergie, dirons nous, à cette miraculeuse substance. Tous nos cobayes se sont transformés en ces cadavres L'cie incontrolables, et ont ruiné nos espoirs." expliqua Kadaj.

Il serra le poing, et le cristal explosa en poussière dans sa main. Ce fut le geste de trop pour Lightning, qui profita d'un moment de distraction de Cloud pour le pousser brusquement, et s'élancer la gunblade rasant furieusement le sol vers l'objet de toute cette folie. Elle lui porta un rapide coup qu'il reussit à parer de justesse en degainnant in extremis un katana à double lame.

" Cependant... Tu m'as l'air d'être déjà très forte, ce qui m'interesse au plus haut point. Peut-être qu'en diminuant la dose, tu pourrais devenir ma marionette personnelle...."

-" Tu m'emmerde avec tes idées tordues!" hurla Lightning en deviant brusquement son arme.

Elle recula et tira trois balles qu'il parvint à parrer sans grande difficulté. Cloud chargea à son tour, et échangea quelques coups avec leur adversaire sans pour autant que l'un reussisse à blesser l'autre.

-" Et toi, tu es un Soldier non? N'es tu pas sensé obeir aux ordres?"

Le blond ne répondit pas en profita pour le blesser à la joue pendant son monologue, tandis que Lightning revint l'attaquer. Le combat gagnait en durée, et Kadaj n'avait pas l'air de se fatiguer contrairement à la L'cie qui avait dû invoquer Odin un peu plus tôt. Cloud était plutôt résistant grâce à la Mako dans son sang, mais l'imposteur était beaucoup plus rapide qu'eux deux réunis. Il trouvait le moyen de les blesser sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, même lorsqu'ils attaquaient simultanément, tout en se lançant dans des grands discours décourageants. Elle ne voyait pas de moyens d'en finir, de plus Zack était hors jeu, et si ça continuait, elle ne tarderait pas non plus à lacher tant son corps hurlait à la douleur accumulée.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, et s'arreta de bouger soudainement, sans qu'elle puisse comprendre pourquoi. Kadaj eu un rire à la limite de l'hysterie, et lui transperça le flanc gauche sans plus attendre de son katana. Lightning entendit le cri du douleur de son compagnon et releva vivement la tête en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur ses yeux sans avoir la force de l'appeller.

-" Oh... Tu t'es même arrangé pour que je ne touche pas ton coeur, c'est impressionant pour un simple Soldier." félicita le jeune homme avec un sourire carnassier.

-"... Et encore, t'as pas idée." lacha Cloud avec un sourire tout en enfonçant lui-même le katana dans sa propre chaire, et il lui attrappa fermement le poignet.

-" Tu es masochiste ou quoi? A moins que tu ais enfin compris que tu n'as aucune chance de survivre? Si tu es sage, je donnerais la Mako que tu as dans le sang à ton amie L'cie."

-" Mon amie L'cie comme tu dis, elle a toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Tout comme elle aura ta tête si elle le veut." attaqua Cloud en ricannant.

Lightning comprit soudainement, et se redressa le plus vite possible en attrappant sa gunblade pour courir vers les deux hommes. Cloud avait trouvé un moyen dangereux d'imobiliser ce sale type, et c'était à elle de le neutraliser une bonne fois pour toute. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, le blond lacha le poignet de Kadaj, et le poussa d'un coup de genoux avec un large sourire. L'imposteur recula sous le choc, et c'est à ce moment là que Lightning arriva derrière lui pour le transperser de sa gunblade. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit sa chaire se dechirer, s'efforçant de mettre toute sa force dans la garde de l'arme et de ne pas se mettre à pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éffondra à terre au milieu des cristaux.

La jeune femme resta quelques secondes sans bouger à fixer le dos qu'elle venait de transperser, avant de retirer sa gunblade du corps inerte, et d'avancer vers Cloud et de lui faire la morale.

-" Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça?! Tu vas pas bien ou quoi?!" s'ecria t-elle en regardant sa blessure.

Il cligna des yeux devant le changement radical de comportement, et se frotta nerveusement la nuque avec un sourire.

-" C'est bon, ça va... La Mako soignera ça vite t'en fais pas..."

-" T'es qu'un cretin!"

Elle lui retira d'un seul coup le katana du ventre, et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de douleur.

-" Toi aussi tu es blessée je te signale..." articula t-il avec difficulté.

-" Rien à voir! Ce que tu peux être bête quand tu t'y met des fois!"

Lightning ouvrit nerveusement sa saccoche et attrappa le peu qu'il lui restait d'objet pour au moins stopper tout ce sang, les yeux fixés sur la blessure comme si elle voulait soigner ça du regard. Elle fit ce qu'elle pû pour rester calme et soigner cette vilaine plaie dans les règles de l'art.

-" Tu trembles?" lui demanda Cloud.

-" Evidement cretin!" retorqua t-elle en se concentrant sur ce qu'elle faisait. " j'ai eu peur que tu meurre je te signale! J'y ai vraiment cru!"

-" Ah.... Désolé.... Je voulais pas te faire peur..."

Elle se retint d'éclater de rire et de lui expliquer que techniquement, se jeter sur une épée n'était pas une chose qui la laisserait de marbre. Mais elle secoua la tête, et se contenta d'appuyer une compresse sur sa plaie. Zack arriva vers eux comme il pouvait, en se tenant le bandage que Lightning lui avait fait un peu plus tôt à l'épaule. Il demanda à Cloud si il allait bien, puis à Lightning, et se pencha vers le corps inerte de Kadaj en déclarant qu'il n'était pas encore mort, mais que ça ne tarderait pas si il n'avait pas de soins tout de suite.

-" Vous m'avez fait peur vous deux... Mais beau travail quand même!" fit-il avec un sourire éclatant, ce qui mit la demoiselle mal à l'aise avec le fait qu'on la félicite d'avoir presque tué quelqu'un.

-" C'était bien lui qui dirigeait tout dans l'ombre alors? Enfin, lui et ses freres d'après ce qu'il à dit."

-" Apparement." Zack attrappa le corps de Kadaj et l'installa sur ses épaules. " Ne faisons pas comme lui, et mettons le aux arrets plutôt que de le laisser mourir. En plus, il est le seul à savoir où est le président, il faut qu'on l'interroge."

Les deux autres compagnons hochèrent la tête en même temps. Lightning rangea sa gunblade dans son fourreau en s'efforçant de ne pas pretter attention au sang qui s'y trouvait, et regarda tout autour d'elle.

-" A votre avis, il y a quoi d'autre ici?" demanda t-elle en terminant d'attacher une bande medicinale au ventre du blond.

-" Aucune idée, mais on devrait vite partir. Si on tombe sur un truc dangereux, on sera pas capable de s'en debarasser vu nos blessures. Vous pouvez marcher?" reprit Zack.

-" Moi ça va. Je vais aider Cloud." répondit t-elle.

-" Alors partons vite." conclu Zack en ouvrant la marche.

Lightning tourna la tête vers Cloud, attrappa son bras pour le mettre autour des épaules et lui demanda de s'appuyer sur elle pour marcher, tandis qu'elle tentait de le soutenir avec le peu de forces qui lui restait.

-" Et toi, ça va?" interrogea t-il en grimaçant sous la douleur.

-" Je crois que j'ai une côte félée, mais ça va... Je vais m'en sortir, t'en fais pas. Je suis en meilleur état que toi."

-" Tu es sûre? Tu aurais dû te soigner..."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre qu'elle avait préféré économiser les soins, mais une explosion venant d'au dessus de leur tête les fit sursauter. Quelques bouts du plafond se mirent à tomber, et les murs à trembler. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'important à l'étage. Lightning se mit à paniquer en regardant la pièce s'éffondrer petit à petit autour d'eux et entendit Zack leur hurler de courir à travers le vacarme. Elle tenta de tirer son blessé pour vite sortir d'ici avant de finir ensevelis sous les décombes, mais quelque chose qui faisait une énorme ombre sur le sol lui fit relever les yeux vers le plafond.

-" Attention!" hurla Cloud en se jetant sur elle.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello les gens! _

_Raaaaah j'ai des plus en plus de lecteurs, ça me fait plaisiiiiiiiiiir! Je vous dit pas la tête que j'ai devant mon pc, une vrai gamine jvous jure xD_

_Alors, alors.... On est enfin au dernier chapitre d'Origins... Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé au final? Quand je l'ai ecrite, je la voyait vraiment longue, mais finalement, c'est pas grand chose. C'est le plus long texte que j'ai pu ecrire, et je suis vraiment motivée pour en faire d'autres. _

_Et apparement, j'ai convertit pas mal de personne au Cloud/Lightning! xD Nieh eh eh eh eh eh! _

_Justement, en parlant de ce pairing, je suis en train de preparer une nouvelle fic assez spéciale sur ces deux là... ( ouiiii je sais, j'ai pas terminé l'autre avec les étudiants, mais j'y travaille, jurééé... xD) Donc n'hesitez pas à repasser de temps en temps, j'essayerais de mettre ça à jour assez rapidement._

_Et en attendant:_

_Redfoxline:__ .... Je te jure, j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux! xD ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir! Tu viens de me prouver que je m'en suis bien sortie, niveau scenario et personnage, et que ça n'a pas eu l'air d'être trop lourd à lire! J'ai eu aussi pas mal peur de mal expliquer l'univers croisé de ff7 et ff13, c'est vrai qu'il a fallu faire quelques plans pour ne pas trop me brouiller. En tout cas, merci beaucoup, et n'hesite pas à repasser! Merci encore!_

_Murder-princess:__ Oui, le sale suspense xD Je suis désolée, c'est la découpe qui à décidé, à l'origine c'était pas voulu. Encore désolée pour le Zack/ Aerith, je me rattraperais dans mon prochain projet, promis! xD J'espère que ça t'aura plu quand même hein! Merci d'avoir lu!_

_Et voila, on y est... Mine de rien ça va me manquer, mais j'espère vous retrouver pour une prochaine fiction qui devrait arriver dans pas trop longtemps. Merci d'avoir suivit et de votre patience! J'espère que la fin vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture, et à bientôt!_

_Chapitre VII:_

Lorsque Lightning se reveilla, la première chose qu'elle fut capable de faire était de lacher un profond cri de douleur. Ses côtes lui faisaient attrocement mal, ses genoux la brûlaient, et ses bras semblaient avoir été plongés dans de l'acide. Même si elle n'entendait pas un seul bruit, sa tête la martellait, lui donnant presque la nausée. En résumé, tout son corps entier lui infligeait une douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu de toute sa vie. Elle tenta de reguler sa respiration sacadée par sa souffrance afin de se calmer en prenant de grandes inspirations, puis en expirant lentement. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, elle decida d'ouvrir les yeux, et la première chose qu'elle pû voir fut ses mains ensanglantées. Il y avait une autre main elle aussi rouge au dessus de sa tête, et elle devina par sensation que la deuxième se trouvait sous son ventre, ce qui rajoutait une douleur supplémentaire à ses côtes.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle comprit enfin que Cloud s'était jeté sur elle pour la proteger lorsqu'un bout du plafond leur était tombé dessus. Il était actuellement étendu sur son dos, et elle pouvait sentir sa tête reposer sur son épaule. Malgrés la douleur, elle serra les dents, et se retourna comme elle pû pour se retrouver en position assise, tout en tenant le blond inconscient contre elle et en poussant les pierres qu'il avaient sur le dos.

Un rapide coup d'oeil sur son compagnon lui indiqua qu'il était physiquement en très mauvaise posture. Son ventre saignait abondement, elle se demandait même si c'était humain de saigner autant, son épaule semblait tordue, et il avait une profonde entaille sur la tempe. Etrangement, elle ne faisait que trembler sans pouvoir se mettre à paniquer, comme si elle n'arrivait pas encore à prendre conscience de la situation catastrophique.

-" Cloud... Reveille toi Cloud..." appella t-elle en le secouant doucement.

Pour le coup, elle avait peur qu'il tombe en poussière comme les cristaux des cadavres L'cie tant il était mal en point. Le blond se reveilla lentement, clignant des yeux, et elle tenta de repousser le sang sur sa tempe de sa main.

-" ...C...Claire?..." murmura t-il avec difficulté.

-" .... Tu vas bien? Tu as mal?"

La question paraissait bête, et pourtant elle avait une grande importance.

-" ...N... Non.... Je ne s... Sens rien du tout...." répondit-il.

Si Cloud ne sentait absolument rien de ses blessures, alors elle avait un gros problème. Ne pas sentir une blessure, c'était un signe assez grave que les nerfs avaient lachés sous la douleur, et surtout qu'il pouvait s'endormir pour jamais se reveiller, ou alors une poussée d'adrenaline qui coupe le systeme sensitif. Et vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il ne devait surement pas s'agir d'adrenaline.

" Di... Dis moi que tu vas... Bien..." fit-il.

-" Je vais bien, ça va..." mentit la L'cie. Autant lui ne sentait pas la douleur, elle, elle la sentait plus que jamais.

-"... Ta... Jambe... Tu..." commença le blond.

Lightning tourna les yeux vers sa jambe et se fit violence pour ne pas grimaçer. Elle avait un pieu en bois digne des films de Dracula enfoncé dans le mollet. Elle prit une inspiration profonde mais discrète, et s'efforça de sourire malgrés le niveau de panique qui augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se reveillait.

-" Je vais bien. Ce n'est rien ça, ne t'inquiète pas." le rassura t-elle.

La jeune femme posa doucement une main sur les yeux du soldat, et de l'autre, elle arracha ce foutu bout de bois d'un coup sec tout en se mordant profondement la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Une fois fait, elle le jeta quelque part aileur sans y faire attention, puis sortit le reste d'objets de soin de sa saccoche pour commencer à soigner le blessé. Il ne lui restait pas grand chose, certes, mais elle preferait tout utiliser pour s'assurer qu'il aille mieux et qu'il ne la lache pas d'un moment à l'autre. Et elle savait qu'elle serait capable de tenir le coup jusqu'à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Elle fit du mieux qu'elle pû pour s'arranger avec ses tremblements, et une fois terminé, elle décida de se lever pour voir ce qu'il était advenu des alentours.

-" Est-ce que ça va?" demanda t-elle encore une fois en passant une main dans les épis blonds.

-" J'ai froid... Je sens plus rien du tout..." reussit-il à lacher.

Lightning retira sa veste pour le recouvrir, puis son pull pour l'installer sous sa tête. Vu l'état de ses propres genoux à cause des bouts de verres et des pierres, il vallait mieux faire attention.

-" Je vais voir si on peut sortir d'ici. N'essaye pas de bouger d'accord? Je suis juste là." dit-elle en lui passant une main sur le front.

La jeune femme se releva en boitant, et fit un énorme effort pour marcher jusqu'aux escaliers devant elle. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la sortie se trouvait juste derrière. Le seul problème, c'est que l'explosion avait fait tomber beaucoup de rochers, et qu'ils en empechaient l'accès. Elle fit chemin inverse, afin de voir ce qu'il était advenu du fond de la pièce, et au final, elle se retrouvait ensevelie comme l'entrée. A vu de nez, ils ne disposaient que de six ou sept metres d'espace, sans compter tous les debris qui jonchaient le sol. Elle fit finalement demi tour pour revenir auprès de Cloud, avec une crainte permanente qu'il s'endorme.

-" Bon... On est coincés par les débris, mais ce n'est pas peine perdue. Est-ce que tu vas bien?" declara t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-" Je commence à y voir mieux petit à petit... Eclair... Tu es couverte de sang..." répondit-il lentement.

-" Ce n'est rien."

-" Soigne toi bon dieu...."

Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder ses propres blessures. Elle connaissait déjà l'état de son mollet et de ses genoux, elle avait une entaille pas trop grave sur le ventre mais qui saignait pas mal, et des coupures un peu partout. Le seul gros problème qui l'inquiétait, c'était ses côtes. Tout indiquait qu'elle n'en avait plus une félée, mais au moins deux brisées pour sûr.

-" C'est bon, ça ira. Il faut surtout qu'on sorte d'ici le plus vite possible."

-" Claire..."

-" Oui?"

-" Tu crois qu'on va mourir?..."

-" Non, on va pas mourir. On va sortir d'ici. On a encore pleins de choses à faire, tu te souviens? Tu me l'a promis." repliqua t-elle en se levant encore une fois. " Ne bouge pas, je reviens."

Lightning se traina encore une fois jusqu'aux pierres bouchant la sortie, et se mit à reflechir. Odin aurait surement pû aider à bouger tout ça, mais si elle l'invoquait maintenant, elle était sûre et certaine de mourir, ou alors de s'endormir deux ou trois jours dans le meilleur des cas. Or, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de fermer l'oeil ne serait-ce qu'une minute à cause de l'état de Cloud. Il fallait donc qu'elle se debrouille par elle-même pour degager la voie. Une fois dehors, elle aiderait Cloud à marcher, elle savait qu'elle pourrait le faire. La jeune femme dit à nouveau demi tour, et prit sa gunblade qui trainait à côté de son compagnon.

-" Qu'est ce que tu fais?...." interrogea le blond sans pouvoir relever la tête.

-" Il faut que je vire ces pierres pour qu'on puisse sortir. Ne bouge pas, je reviens."

Malgrés le fait qu'elle commençait serieusement à avoir mal à sa jambe, elle fit encore une fois le chemin jusqu'aux pierres, et commença à en pousser quelques unes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un énorme rocher, qu'elle tenta de briser d'un coup de gunblade. Mais à peine le rocher s'effondra t-il, que d'autres tombèrent pour reboucher l'entrée, et diminuer encore plus l'espace qu'il leur restait.

- Non... C'est pas vrai..."

Elle se mit à frapper les pierres rageusement avec son arme liberant tout son déséspoir, jusqu'à ce que ses côtes la fasse trop souffrir, et qu'elle lache son épée pour tomber à genoux au sol en hurlant de douleur.

-" Claire?... Claire, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?...." fit la faible voix de Cloud qui resonnait dans ce qui restait de la piece.

Apparement, il l'avait entendu crier, et elle prefera se relever pour le rejoindre même si elle avait encore plus mal. Elle retourna s'asseoir auprès de lui, consciente qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout retenir, c'était beaucoup trop dur pour elle.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a?...." demanda Cloud qui trouvait le moyen d'être inquiet malgrés ses blessures beaucoup plus graves.

-" Je n'arrive pas à trouver un moyen de sortir..." avoua t-elle en ramennant ses genoux meurtris contre elle.

-" Viens par là...." ordonna t-il en tirant sur un de ses bras.

Le blond l'obligea à s'allonger sur lui, et n'avait pas l'air de ressentir une quelconque douleur lorsqu'elle vint s'installer, contrairement à elle. Une fois bien callée, il remonta un bras pour caresser doucement ses cheveux rose, tandis qu'elle collait une oreille sur l'endroit où se trouvait son coeur, et l'écouter faire du bruit. Ses battements n'étaient pas très rapides, ce qui la fit éclater en sanglots.

" Nan... Pleure pas... J'ai pas envie que te voir pleurer ça soit la dernière image que j'ai de toi...." fit-il doucement.

-" Arrete de dire ça, on va pas mourir." repliqua la jeune femme d'un ton sec.

-" Tu as vu ton état, tu as vu le mien... On a pas moyen de sortir... On va mourir..."

-" Tais toi Cloud, tais toi. Parle moi de toute ce que tu veux, mais pas de ça."

La voix de Lightning se transforma rapidement en une quinte de toux ensanglanté, sans doute à cause de ses côtes dans un piteux état.

-" Tu sais quoi?...." reprit Cloud après un petit silence.

-" Non?"

-" J'avais... L'intention de te demander en mariage quand on serait rentrés...." avoua t-il avec un leger rire. " En fait, j'en avais l'intention depuis un bon moment...."

Voila une chose qu'elle ignorait completement. Elle ferma les yeux, et posa une main sur la sienne qui reposait à terre.

-" Cloud?"

-"...Hm?..."

-" Si on sort de là, j'accepte.... Alors tu as interet à rester en vie si tu le veux vraiment..." fit-elle en rougissant.

-" Claire... Tu es sadique là.... " retorqua t-il avec un sourire.

Cloud semblait persuadé qu'ils allaient mourir ici, alors qu'elle tentait de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour penser l'inverse.

" Je t'aime...." lacha le blond dans un souffle en fermant les yeux.

Elle sentait son coeur battre de moins en moins vite, ce qui la fit paniquer.

-" Ne me lache pas!" s'ecria t-elle en se redressant.

Mais Cloud ne répondit pas, pas plus qui n'ouvrit les yeux. En cause de déséspoir, elle se mit à le mordre au cou dans l'espoir qu'il se mette à rire ou qu'il lache un sourire comme il le faisait d'habitude, n'importe quoi, mais qu'il reagisse. Le soldat ne bougeait toujours pas, comme endormit, le visage serein comme si il était en paix.

" Me lache pas..." repeta t-elle plus faiblement en retournant se coller contre son coeur.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur ses battements, qui diminuaient, encore, et encore.... Elle ne se préocupait de plus rien au monde, seulement de ces "boum boum" lents qui menaçaient à tout moment de s'arreter pour de bon. Il lui avait dit un jour que ce coeur là était à elle, mais au final, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider à aller plus vite.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle ne respirait que pour entendre ses battements à lui, elle commençait à ne sentir plus rien autour d'elle, ni aucun bruits, ni même penser à quoique ce soit.

Il lui avait promis d'être toujours avec elle, de ne pas l'abandonner. Alors elle resterait avec lui, elle mourrait avec lui si il le fallait. De toute façon, si il n'était plus, elle n'avait pas de raisons d'être non plus. Serah avait Snow qui saurait prendre soin d'elle, mais elle, personne ne pourrait le faire comme Cloud l'avait fait. Et dans tous les cas, elle ne voulait pas être ailleur qu'avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas entendre d'autres rires que le sien, ni voir d'autres sourires, ni embrasser, ni même toucher qui d'autre que lui. C'était simple, elle ne voulait pas d'une vie sans lui.

Mais elle sentait quelque chose la secouer étrangement. Elle sentait une main sur sa peau, et une voix qui l'appellait, comme dans un rève, quelque chose de flou et de lointain, comme si ce n'était qu'une illusion. Elle rouvrit lentement ses yeux vides et les posa automatiquement sur Cloud, mais lui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il les avait fermés. D'ailleur, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était resté là, à ecouter son coeur battre.

-" Lightning!" appella encore une fois la voix.

La jeune femme fit un effort démesuré pour tourner ses yeux ailleurs que sur le blond, et mit un temps avant de reconnaitre le visage de Snow. Etait-elle en plein rève? Il y avait également d'autres visages autour d'elle, celui de Fang, de Barett, de Zack aussi... Tous semblaient inquiets, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi....

-" Lightning on est là! Tout ira bien, tu vas voir, on va s'occuper de vous!"

Elle n'osait plus esperer... Etaient-ils vraiment là? Allaient-ils vraiment les sauver? Ou bien était-elle en train de divaguer? Lightning sentit des bras la tirer en arrière, avec la volonté de la separer de Cloud, mais elle n'avait pas la force de hurler ou de se debattre, juste de laisser de nouvelles larmes couler le long de ses joues et d'aggripper les épaules du blond.

-" Non.... Laissez moi..." fit-elle faiblement.

-" Lightning, ça va aller, ne t'inquiete pas... Viens avec moi...." fit Snow en l'arrachant au blond sans grande difficulté.

-" Cloud...." appella t-elle en tendant un bras vers lui."

-" On va s'occuper de lui, tu vas voir. Il va aller mieux frangine, ne t'en fais pas.... On va bien s'occuper de lui." la rassura son ainé.

Il la prit contre lui avec beaucoup de précautions, en lui cachant la tête dans son cou. Mais Lightning garda ses yeux sur le soldat allongé à terre, entouré de plusieurs personnes semblables à des vautours, et fondit en larmes lorsqu'il disparu de son champs de vision. Snow lui caressa les cheveux exactement comme Cloud lui avait fait avant de s'endormir, mais c'était différent pour elle, et ça ne la reconfortait pas. Elle se mit à écouter les rapides battements de son ami, tout en priant mentalement que ceux de son soldat battent aussi vite que les siens. Juste avant de fermer les yeux et de s'evanouir dans ses bras, qui n'étaient pas ceux dans lesquels elle voulait se trouver.

* * *

Lightning se reveilla en sursaut, tout en appellant le nom de Cloud dans un cri de déséspoir, mais aussi de douleur que lui infligeait son corps tout entier. Ses yeux se dirigèrent immediatement à sa droite, où Serah lachait également un petit cri de surprise à son reveil plus que brusque.

-" Serah...." lacha l'ainée dans un souffle, ne croyant qu'à moitié ce que ses yeux lui montraient.

-" Salut grande soeur! Même si tu m'as fait peur, je suis contente que tu sois réveillée!" répondit la jeune fille en prenant sa soeur dans ses bras avec douceur.

Lightning cligna des yeux un moment, et lui rendit finalement son etreinte lentement, tout en laissant ses yeux bleu vagabonner dans la pièce blanche, avec seulement une étagère et une table de chevet où était posé un vase remplit de roses. Elle n'avait aucune idée sur le lieu où elle se trouvait, et pour sûr, elle n'était pas chez elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa petite soeur la força à se recoucher, en lui disant que ses blessures n'étaient pas encore totalement gueries, et qu'elle ne devait pas trop bouger.

-" ... Où on est?..." demanda la L'cie en levant un sourcil.

-" A l'hopital de Bowdam. Tu sais que ça fait plus de quatre jours que tu dors?"

-" Hein? Vraiment?"

-" Oui oui!" fit Serah en riant devant son air étonné.

Il était vrai que Cloud et elle n'étaient vraiment pas dans de bons états lorsqu'ils étaient coincés à la Shinra....

-" Et Cloud? Où est-il?" interrogea soudainement Lightning en se redressant, mais sa soeur l'obligea encore une fois à se rallonger.

-" Il va bien, il est aussi dans l'hopital. Il s'est reveillé quelques heures après qu'on vous ait amenné ici, mais il n'a pas le droit de marcher pendant un moment. D'ailleur, c'est aussi valable pour toi."

-" Alors... Il est vivant?..."

-" Ouip! Et en forme même!" lui répondit sa soeur avec un sourire éclatant.

Lightning lacha un leger soupir, et esquissa un sourire rassuré. Lorsque Snow était venu les chercher, elle était persuadé qu'il allait mourir, tant ses battements de coeur se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Et Cloud était vivant, et en bonne forme qui plus est. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se lever et d'aller le voir, mais apparement, elle n'en avait pas l'autorisation. Lachant un nouveau soupir, elle tourna les yeux vers le vase à côté de Serah pour attrapper une des roses rouge qui y baignait dans l'eau. Dieu savait qu'elle adorait les roses depuis toute petite, et en voir dés son reveil la faisait toujours sourire, peu importait qu'elle soit triste ou non.

" C'est Cloud qui m'a chargé de les amenner ici puisqu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Apparement, lui aussi sait que ce sont tes fleurs préférées." lui apprit sa petite soeur en s'asseyant dans le fauteil à côté du lit avec son éternel sourire.

La joues de la jeune femme prirent une teinte semblable à celle de ces roses et elle se mordit la lèvre. N'y tenant plus, elle repoussa brusquement le drap, se redressa dans le lit, et posa un pied nu sur le carrelage froid de l'hopital avec la ferme intention d'aller voir son soldat. Mais Serah se releva aussitot en gesticulant les bras, repetant sans doute ce que le medecin lui avait dit.

-" Grande soeur, tu ne dois pas te lever! Si tu fais trop d'efforts, tes plaies vont se rouvrir et tes côtes risqueraient de se briser encore une fois!" lui fit-elle en la poussant doucement, de le vain espoir de la faire se recoucher.

-" Je ne vais pas faire d'efforts, je veux juste aller le voir." repliqua Lightning.

Elle se mit à la recherche de quelque chose se mettre à sur le dos. Se balader en blouse d'hôpital n'avait jamais été son activité favorite, surtout quand elle menaçait de s'ouvrir à tout moment, même si elle ressemblait à une véritable momie en dessous à cause de tous ces bandages et pansements. Mais il n'y avait pas de vetements de rechange à l'horizon, alors elle tira finalement sur le drap du lit pour se couvrir avec.

-" Mais tu vas te faire du mal grande soeur!"

-" Je me ferais surement du mal si j'y allait toute seule. Et comme de toute façon j'irais, tu ne veux pas plutôt m'aider?" tenta l'ainée avec un petit sourire.

Serah la regarda d'un air confus, tout en sachant que Lightning obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, alors elle hocha lentement la tête en signe d'abandon. Sa soeur lacha un petit rire, et lui tapotta sur la tête avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour avoir son appuit. Elles avançerent doucement jusqu'à la porte, vu que la plus agée grimaçait legèrement, comme si ses jambes n'étaient désormais plus capables de la porter. Mais petit à petit, elle commençait à se réhabituer à ces mouvements simples et basiques, et elles parvinrent à traverser le couloir sans trop de problèmes. La jeune femme gloussait de voir sa soeur si nerveuse, qui regardait tout autour d'elle avec la crainte qu'un eventuel medecin les surprene à s'enfuir de leur chambre.

-" Commes quand on était petites. Tu te souviens quand on essayait d'aller aux feux d'artifices sans que maman nous voit?" demanda Lightning avec un petit rire.

-" N'empeche qu'on a finit par être privées de sortie pendant longtemps. Mais j'avoue que c'était amusant!" répondit sa soeur en souriant.

-" Tu voulais tellement y aller que je me suis sentie obligée de t'aider. Et au final, en tant qu'ainée, je me suis bien faite gronder."

-"Hi hi... Je suis désolée..."

-" Ne t'excuse pas. C'est comme ça, j'ai des résponsabilités. Alors ne t'en fais pas, si un medecin nous voit, je me ferais blâmer et fouetter seule pour mon crime."

Serah éclata de rire face au ton serieux de la L'cie, et lui indiqua enfin la chambre où se trouvait Cloud. Finalement, il n'était pas si loin d'elle, même si elle n'aurait jamais pû arriver jusque là-bas toute seule avec ses jambes tremblantes. Les deux soeurs arrivèrent devant la porte, Serah frappa trois fois de sa main libre, et ouvrit la porte lorsqu'elles entendirent le blond donner l'autorisation d'entrer de l'interieur.

Lightning se débrouilla comme elle pû en se tenant le mur pour y rentrer en attendant que sa soeur ferme la porte et revint l'aider. Une fois qu'elle lui repreta son épaule, elle releva la tête vers les deux paires d'yeux masculines qui la fixaient. Comme elle s'y attendait, Cloud était allongé dans le lit d'hôpital, et Snow était assis dans le fauteil juste à côté, un journal à la main qu'il lui lisait visiblement à voix haute.

Le géant blond semblait plutôt furieux de la voir ici, mais Cloud, malgrés sa surprise, lui fit un sourire en lachant un rire dans son coin.

-" Tiens? Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi?" lança Lightning à Snow, tandis que Serah l'aidait à l'approcher du lit.

-" Je devrais te retourner la question! Tu n'es pas sensée te lever je te signale!" grogna le L'cie en se levant brusquement de son fauteil. " Serah! Je t'avais dit de ne pas plier!"

-" J'y suis pour rien! L'ainée se fait toujours gronder, dis lui ça à elle!" se défendit-elle.

La jeune fille amenna Lightning s'asseoir sur le lit du deuxième bléssé, et s'assura rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas rouvert une de ses blessures durant le trajet. Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite, elle se recula tandis que sa grande soeur la remercia de l'aider avec un grand sourire.

-" Nan mais je reve, tu ecoute jamais ce qu'on te dit! Je vais te ramenner basta dans ta chambre sale gamine!" s'ecria le blond au bandana en faisant le tour du lit pour pouvoir mieux l'atteindre.

-" Sois gentil Snow, tire toi." demanda gentillement la sale gamine en question.

-" Sale gosse!"

-" Snow... S'il te plait..."

-" Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus Cloud!"

-"Fuh uh uh, tu croyais qu'il serait de ton côté?"

-" Ne la ramene pas sale gosse!"

-" Allez, laisse les tranquile un peu! Ils se sont pas vus depuis quatre jours! On la ramennera dans sa chambre tout à l'heure, pas vrai grande soeur?" proposa Serah pour mettre un terme à la querelle collective.

Lightning hocha la tête pour donner son accord et Snow lacha un soupir exaspéré, passant un bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée pour la tirer hors de la pièce en traitant une nouvelle fois l'ainée de sale gosse, et il leur interdit de faire des gestes brusques, ce qui tira de grands sourires innocents aux deux blessés. Dés qu'il referma la porte derrière eux, la jeune L'cie rassembla ses forces pour venir s'allonger à côté du blond en grimaçant sous la douleur, qui ne pû retenir son rire plus longtemps.

-" Quoi?"

-" Tu es pas croyable. Si on t'a interdit de bouger, c'était pour ton bien, pas pour t'empecher de me voir." fit-il en se redressant pour l'aider à grimper jusqu'à lui.

-" M'en fiche, dans les deux cas ça me saoulait. Tu es pas content que je sois là?"

-" Je suis juste jaloux qui tu ais eu Serah comme garde du corps. Je ne voulais même pas tenter de sortir avec Snow dans les parages."

-" Tu m'étonne!"

Elle parvint à s'installer, la tête sur l'épaule du soldat en serrant les dents. Ses côtes lui faisaient déjà défaut à peine reveillée, même si elle savait que c'était uniquement de sa faute, et de toute façon elle s'y attendait plus où moins. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur le corps de son compagnon, mais il ne semblait pas avoir ni pansement, ni bandage, ni même de cicatrices dues aux operations qu'il devait sans doute avoir subi vu ses blessures. Mais il avait l'air en très bonne santé, peut-être avait-il eu le temps de guerir en seulement quatre jour, même si ça paraissait assez dingue.

-" Tu as mal? Tu n'est pas sensée bouger normalement tu sais." demanda t-il en la voyant grimacer.

-" Un peu, mais rien d'insupportable. Et toi, tu t'es remis? Je vois que tu n'as aucune plaie ni cicatrice."

-" Depuis un moment déjà, et ça grâce à la Mako. Mais les medecins ont préféré que je reste ici et que je te laisse te reposer. Mine de rien, on ne te l'a sans doute pas encore dit, mais tes blessures étaient beaucoup plus graves que les miennes. Apparement, si Snow et les autres n'étaient pas arrivés à temps, tu serais morte bien avant moi." declara calmement Cloud qui s'était mit à jouer avec une boucle de ses cheveux rose.

Elle? Morte avant lui? Pourtant il avait l'air bien en bien pire condition qu'elle dans la Shinra! Il ne sentait même plus la douleur!

-" .... Je serais morte?..." repeta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-" Et oui. Tu as perdu énormément de sang, et il a fallu qu'ils te fassent une transfusion en urgence. On a bien cru qu'on y arriverait jamais, vu que tu es du groupe sanguin O, tu pouvais seulement recevoir du sang du même groupe que le tiens. Moi aussi je suis O, mais je ne pouvais pas t'en donner à cause de la Mako, ça aurait surement aggravé ton cas. Heureusement, Hope est arrivé en urgence, et il a pû donner un peu de son sang pour te sauver."

Lightning comprenait déjà mieux d'où venait toutes ces traces de perfusions sur ses bras, même si elle était plutôt étonnée d'apprendre que son cas était si grave que ça. La L'cie était persuadée que son compagnon allait passer l'arme à gauche avant elle, son coeur battait si lentement... A moins que ça venait d'elle? Elle avait simplement paniqué et imaginé tout ça? Cette possiblilité lui trotta un moment dans la tête, mais elle la chassa vite de son esprit, en se disant que de toute façon, il était en vie et elle aussi, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-" ...Faut que je remercie Hope alors...." répondit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

-" Hm.... J'étais furieux... De ne rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider..." avoua le blond en tournant la tête et en fermant les yeux.

La L'cie se souvint soudainement du vase remplit de roses qui l'avait incité à venir jusque là, et fit l'effort douloureux de se redresser sur ses coudes pour pouvoir s'asseoir, tout en grinçant encore une fois, faute de ne pas avoir des os en excellent état. Si un simple mouvement comme celui là lui faisait aussi mal, elle allait vraiment perdre patience dans les prochains jours à venir.

" Hey! Fais pas ça, tu vois bien que tu te fais du mal!" gronda le blond qui tentait de la soutenir comme il pouvait par les bras.

-" Je fais ce que je veux. Marre que vous me doniez des ordres." retorqua t-elle.

Malgrés les protestations du pauvre soldat qui ne pouvait decidement pas hausser le ton sur elle, elle parvint à s'asseoir sur ses genoux sans trop de dégats.

-" Snow a raison en fait, tu es vraiement une sale gosse!"

-" J'ai bien le droit de te dire merci quand même!" repliqua t-elle.

-" Merci pour q...."

Cloud n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa question qu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, le laissant cligner des yeux de surprise quelques secondes, avant de finalement abandonner et passer ses bras autour de son dos avec vigilance pour ses bandages. Lightning sentait ses côtes lui hurler d'arreter, mais elle n'en tint pas compte, et prit simplement note dans un coin de son esprit qu'elle ne devait pas oublier de lui dire la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait dit merci. A l'origine, elle était venue jusqu'ici pour ça, non?

* * *

Cloud ne trouvait pas d'autres occupations que de fixer Lightning tapotter nerveusement la garde de sa gunblade, tandis que Sir Galenth et Rufus Shinra prononçaient leur discour de trève entre Cocoon et Midgar. Chaque militaire en tenue de cérémonie devait se tenir dans leurs camps respectifs durant le discour, et comme par hasard, Lightning et lui se trouvaient l'un pile en face de l'autre, séparés simplement par une dizaine de mètres et à côté de leurs camarades de combat. Les deux camps se distinguaient facilement, les soldats de Cocoon étaient en blanc, et ceux de Midgar en noir. Le discour durait en longueur, et si on devait le lui demander, Cloud serait totalement incapable de résumer ce de quoi les deux dirigeants parlaient depuis un quart d'heure. Il tentait plutôt d'envoyer des ondes télépathiques à sa demoiselle pour qu'elle tourne les yeux vers lui, et étrangement, elle capta son regard au bout de quelques secondes.

-" .... La guerre entre Cocoon et Midgar n'est le fruit que d'un simple imposteur avide de pouvoir, et il a sû semer le trouble dans nos coeur à tous...."

La L'cie lacha un petit sourire à l'intention du blond, tout en restant droite comme ils se devaient le faire. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de se faire remarquer par leurs superieurs, même si ils avaient été reconnus et décorés par leur acte de bravour. Et pourtant, il n'avait qu'une envie, et il était pret à parier que c'était aussi le cas pour elle, c'était d'aller la rejoindre au lieu de se contenter de la fixer pendant tout ce temps.

" .... Nous sommes tous humains, et nous venons de deux mondes différents, mais au plus profond de nous, nous sommes similaires...."

A côté de Cloud, toute la bande d'Avalanche, et tous ceux qui venaient de Midgar, comme Zack, Vincent, les Turks et une bonne partie des Soldiers se tenaient sur la gauche de Rufus Shinra, qui était en fauteil roulant à cause des blessures infligées par les imposteurs. A l'opposé, la team Nora, les Psicom, et les soldats L'cie se tenaient auprès de Lightning, à la droite de Sir Galenth, la main posée sur l'épaule de l'autre dirigeant. On aurait pu croire à un affrontement, et pourtant non, cette rencontre signait la fin des hostilités entre les deux mondes.

-" .... Nous avons commis des erreurs par le passé, et il est à présent temps pour nos deux mondes de reparer les degats...."

Cloud se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant l'air agacé de sa compagne en face de lui. Lui même commençait à en avoir marre de ce discour à rallonge, d'ailleur tout le monde semblait penser comme lui, vu que certains soldats levaient les yeux au ciel, ou lachaient des soupirs discrets. Il se mit à prier interieurement d'entendre la derniere phrase qui pourrait enfin le permettre de rejoindre sa demoiselle au lieu de rester à se fixer sans avoir le droit de bouger.

-" .... C'est un nouveau départ. Construisons ensemble une nouvelle amitié, un nouveau monde, et une nouvelle histoire, en paix, et les uns avec les autres." termina Rufus.

Sir Galenth s'agenouilla au pied du fauteil roulant de Rufus, et lui serra la main avec un sourire, que le jeune homme lui rendit en lui intimant de se relever. Les deux hommes s'etreignirent amicalement, et levèrent ensemble la main vers la foule tout autour qui se mit à applaudir dans un vacarme assourdissant. C'était le signal pour les soldats, qui commençaient déjà à se diriger vers les soldats de l'autre camps, pour serrer des mains, donner des tapes amicales ou encore distribuer des acolades. Cloud se retint difficilement de courir vers Lightning, même si elle-même marchait assez vite, ce qui temoignait de son impatience. Le discour n'avait duré que vingt minutes, et il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir été séparé d'elle pendant des heures. A peine fut-il arrivé devant elle qu'elle le prit directement dans ses bras, et il s'empressa de lui rendre son étreinte avec un grand sourire. Cocoon et Midgar étaient officielement en paix et alliés, et rien ne pouvaient se passer mieux pour les deux soldats qui auraient sans doute pû mourir de bonheur.

* * *

Le soldat gardait les yeux rivés sur le reveil, sans bouger, ni même ciller, attendant le bon moment pour reveiller sa demoiselle endormie contre lui. Dans exactement deux minutes, il allait devoir la sortir de son sommeil, ce qui, il devait bien l'avouer, lui faisait plutôt mal au coeur tant elle était paisible. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, et il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait si il ne la reveillait pas, même si elle allait grogner un petit moment. Le reveil indiqua enfin l'heure fatidique silencieusement. Cloud ne prenait plus la peine de le programmer pour les lendemains, il savait qu'il serait reveillé avant, et c'était ce qui se passait à chaque fois.

Le blond lacha un soupir, et posa contre son gré une main dans les cheveux rose de l'endormie tout en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

-" Allez Claire... Debout...." fit-il doucement.

Comme il l'avait prevu, Lightning se mit à grogner en allant loger sa tête dans son cou, ce qui arracha un leger rire à son compagnon.

" Ah non là tu m'aide pas... Me prend pas par les sentiments dés le matin, debout..."

Il lui chatouilla la nuque quelques secondes, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire sortir de sa cachette en riant d'une voix enrouée.

" On se motive un peu.... Tu ne vas quand même pas rater le mariage de ta soeur par feignantise, non?" attaqua Cloud en souriant.

-" Non, non..." répondit elle simplement avec un soupir résigné. " Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde..."

Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes durant lequel elle tentait de se reveiller, en clignant paresseusement les yeux, tandis que Cloud jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle se redressa avec lenteur en position assise au bout de quelques secondes en lachant un nouveau soupir, ce qui indiqua au blond qu'elle était bel et bien reveillée, et qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle se rendorme. Il décida alors de se lever et d'aller s'habiller rapidement, et une fois fait, il remarqua qu'elle s'était à nouveau rallongée. Il leva les yeux au plafond et s'arreta à côté d'elle pour ebouriffer ses cheveux rose, et la faire rouvrir les yeux au cas où.

-" Ne te rendors pas! Allez debout!" ordonna t-il avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain.

-" ... T'es vraiment impitoyable Cloud...." grogna t-elle avant d'attrapper le drap contre elle pour finalement se lever.

Il la vit passer derrière lui avec le bout de tissu en guise de vetement pour grimper dans la baignoire d'un pas nonchalant. Le blond lacha un soupir suivit d'un leger rire, et prefera recuperer le drap encore sec avant de tirer le rideau de douche pour qu'elle soit tranquile. En se regardant dans la glace, il décida d'attrapper un rasoir et de se faire tout beau en faisant disparaitre le début de barbe naissante qu'il avait laissé pousser sans faire attention. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lightning recupera son peignoir et se couvrit avec, tout en essorant ses cheveux mouillés dans la baignoire.

-" Alors? Enfin reveillée?" demanda Cloud en tournant les yeux vers elle.

-" Oui monsieur, je suis reveillée. Par contre toi, j'ai des doute. Tu t'es coupé là."

Elle s'approcha pour poser un doigt sur la coupure sur sa machoire, mais le soldat eu le reflexe de lui attrapper le poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. La jeune femme cligna des yeux, et pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre.

" Ce n'est qu'une petite coupure, tu n'aurais pas eu mal..."

-" C'est pas ça. Tu devrais eviter de toucher mon sang à cause de la Mako. N'oublie pas que ça peut être dangereux pour toi en tant que L'cie." expliqua Cloud en la lachant.

-" Je ne suis pas un vampire... Et puis j'ai limite baigné dedans quand on était à la Shinra, et je vais très bien! Ce n'est pas une petite goutte qui va me tuer."

-" Je prefère faire attention. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut t'arriver."

Lightning marmonna une phrase du genre " arrete de stresseeeeer" en sortant finalement de la salle de bain, ce qui le fit lacher un sourire. Il ne ressortit de la pièce que lorsqu'il eu terminé ce qu'il avait commencé, et il remarqua que Lightning avait déjà enfilé une tenue blanche et dorée plutôt inhabituelle, apparement de cérémonie, mais qui lui allait à merveille soit disant passant. Lui même s'empressa d'enfiler son costume pour ne pas les mettre en retard, d'ailleur ils allaient sans doute l'être vu que Sazh devait passer les chercher dans une demi-heure, avec un leger sourire flottant sur le visage. Savoir que Snow et Serah allaient se marier dans pas si longtemps lui mettait du baume au coeur, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un bon ami de ces deux là. En fait non... Ils étaient plus sa famille que ses amis.

Cloud secoua la tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se débattait depuis au moins trois minutes avec sa cravate. Il était surprit de constater à quel point il était devenu incapable de venir à bout du morceau de tissu, depuis tout ce temps où il n'en avait pas porté. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, Lightning semblait avoir remarqué son inaptitude à faire ce fichu noeud, et elle vint en face de lui pour le faire elle-même.

-" Désolé.... Je n'en ai pas mis une depuis des siècles..." se justifia t-il.

Elle se contenta de lacher un sourire, executant sa tâche avec une rapidité et des gestes sûrs qui le laissait plutôt étonné.

" J'imagine que j'en ai encore beaucoup à apprendre?"

Lightning eu un leger rire, et tira d'un coup sec sur la fameuse cravate a présent noué autour de son cou pour le faire se pencher, et poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond tout d'abord surpris, se mit à cligner plusieurs fois les yeux, avant de la pousser aussi doucement que possible contre le mur le plus proche. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller, mais il n'arrivait pas à ordonner à ses mains de stopper leur voyage dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il sentit deux bras passer autour de son cou, alors qu'il déviait ses lèvres de sa machoire vers son cou, sans se poser plus de questions que ça. Mais Lightning semblait être plus raisonable que lui, puisqu'elle tenta timidement de le pousser par les épaules. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à forcer qui que ce soit, mais si elle n'avait pas d'arguments solides, elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir le fuir aussi facilement.

-"Arrete ça..." ordonna t-elle doucement.

La L'cie posa son téléphone contre l'oeille de Cloud, qui ne délogea pas sa tête de son cou, mais qui n'esquissa plus aucun geste pour écouter la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Il parvint à reconaitre Sazh, et écouta ce qui devait surement être un message laissé sur la boite vocale de Lightning. Le pilote annonçait qu'il venait les chercher en avance, et en calculant l'heure qu'il leur indiquait, il devait normalement arriver dans moins de dix minutes. Le blond lacha un soupir devant l'argument en béton qu'elle lui présentait là, et se contenta de la prendre contre lui sans rien tenter de plus.

-"...Chuis désolé..." s'excusa t-il.

-" Bah... C'est moi qui suis désolée..."

-" C'est quand même moi qui..."

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la sonette rententit dans toute la maison, faisant vite reculer Cloud qui avait tourné au rouge ecarlate. La sonette résonna une deuxième fois, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait le courage ou le cran d'aller ouvrir la porte. Decidement, l'heure du départ ne faisait qu'avancer!

-" ... Je... Vais aller ouvrir." se lança t-il avec confusion.

Lightning hocha la tête, et retourna dans la salle de bain, tandis qu'il faisait le chemin opposé pour aller ouvrir au visiteur, qui devait sans aucun doutre être Sazh. Et son pari fut gagné lorsqu'il vit le visage du pilote en ouvrant la porte, accompagné du petit Dajh, et aussi de Hope qui se tenait à côté du petit garçon. Il les salua un par un, puis les fit entrer en leur déclarant que Lightning allait arriver, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes après, plus présentable et moins rouge que plus tôt. Hope se jeta dans ses bras comme à son habitude, et elle l'etreignit lui, puis Dajh, et serra la main à Sazh comme il le faisaient à leur travail. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle perdit son sourire en remarquant qu'aucun des trois nouveaux venus n'avaient noué leur cravate. Les trois se massèrent la nuque nerveusement, et elle lacha un soupir, tandis que Cloud riait dans son coin.

* * *

Et Cloud n'avait pas joué sur les mots lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il y aurait beaucoup de monde à la cérémonie. De soin point de vue, Lightning était sûre que la moitié de Bowdam était présente à ce mariage. Elle avait même croisé Amoda, son supérieur hierarchique, plus joyeux qu'à son habitude. Elle ne savait pas que sa petite soeur était si populaire, à moins que ça ne soit Snow, ou bien les deux en même temps, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant vu le caractère sociable de ces deux là. Lightning avait mal à l'avouer, mais ils faisaient vraiment la paire. Quoique, elle avait finit par accepter le fait que Snow devienne son beau frère, qu'elle le veuille ou non, ça aurait surement été le cas de toute façon.

Levant enfin les yeux de son verre, elle vit Cloud arriver vers lui d'un air qu'elle qualifiait de déséspéré. Elle n'eu pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il se passait qu'il commençait déjà à lui expliquer.

-" Snow est vraiment déséspérant... Je ne sais pas quelle partie il ne comprend pas dans " tu n'as pas le droit de voir la mariée"." soupira le blond.

Lightning étouffa un rire, et lui tendit un verre en jetant un oeil dans la foule.

-" Sans doute le " n'as pas"." repondit-elle.

Au fur et à mesure que l'heure fatidique se rapprochait, les gens se dirigeaient de plus en plus vers l'autel, et les deux compagnons furent obligés de se séparer pour rejoindre leur places respectives. Lightning avait été désignée pour executer le sacrement, et Cloud gentillement avait accepté la requete de Serah, c'est à dire de remplacer feu leur père pour l'amenner jusqu'à l'autel. La jeune femme se retrouvait donc devant le bénitier relié à la fontaine de cristal, accompagné de Sir Galenth qui lui adressait un sourire reconfortant, mais qui ne lui faisait guère de l'effet. Nostalgique, c'était le mot qui la qualifiait. Elle aurait tant voulu que sa mère puisse assister à ce moment.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le bénitier. Si le cristal donnait sa bénédiction aux deux futurs mariés, il se remplissait d'eau claire. De toute l'histoire de Cocoon, jamais le cristal ne s'était opposé à une union. Sa mère et son père étaient passés par là, sans doute comme ses grands parents, et encore ceux d'avant. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le phénomène ne se répète pas avec Serah et Snow, mais elle se sentait quand même un peu inquiète et aprehensive.

Elle commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, en jetant des coups d'oeil rapides au cristal, comme si elle allait y voir un signe ou quelque chose d'anormal.

-" Allons, détendez vous mon enfant, tout se passera bien."

Sir Galenth s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire, en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

" Etes-vous inquiète?" lui demanda t-il.

-" Un peu... Je savais que ce moment arriverait, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pû me sentir prète."

-" Vos parents auraient été fiers de vous. Vous avez sû vous occuper de votre petite soeur, mais maintenant, il est temps pour elle de s'envoler de ses propres ailes, n'est-ce pas?"

Lightning tourna ses yeux vers le vieil homme, et lui adressa un sourire.

-" Vous avez totalement raison monsieur. Mais mariée ou non, Serah restera ma petite soeur, et cela pour toujours." déclara t-elle.

-" Serah doit être heureuse d'avoir une grande soeur comme vous. Regardez, voila monsieur Villiers, la cérémondie va enfin commencer." informa Sir Galenth en lui désignant le fond de la salle maintenant silencieuse.

Un orchestre que Lightning n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt commença à jouer doucement, alors que Snow et Fang vinrent près d'elle, dans sa tenue de cérémonie noire et argentée, ce qui lui donnait un air plus serieux et plus mature. Il tourna quelques secondes le regard vers la L'cie et lui fit un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

-" Merci Light." lui glissa t-il doucement avant de fixer le fond de la pièce.

La concernée cligna ses yeux bleus devant l'expression qu'il abordait, comme si il allait littéralement mourir de bonheur, ce que soit, elle pouvait comprendre. Elle décida de regarder à son tour le bout de la pièce, par lequel elle aperçut une chevelure rose semblable à la sienne, accompagné d'une autre blonde ébouriffée qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle vit Serah dans sa grande robe blanche et dorée, celle qui avait autrefois appartenu à sa mère et qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu le droit de porter, du moins pas jusqu'à ce qu'elles se marient à leur tour. Sa soeur était tout simpletement magnifique, exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé, et elle ne pû retenir un large sourire au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. Elle croisa le regard de Cloud que sa petite soeur tenait par le bras, et il lui hocha la tête lentement, comme pour lui faire comprendre que tout se passerait bien.

Tous les deux grimpèrent jusqu'à l'autel à leur tour, et Lightning se fit violence pour ne pas lacher un rire face à l'air hypnotisé de Snow. Serah tourna les yeux vers sa grande soeur pour lui faire un très grand sourire heureux, qu'elle s'empressa de rendre non sans sentir son coeur faire un gigantesque bond. Elle laissa Sir Galenth prononcer le discours officiel, sans vraiment l'entendre. Elle ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Cloud effleurer discretement la sienne, et elle sû alors qu'il était temps pour elle de se reveiller.

-" Maintenant, mon enfant, si vous voulez bien procèder au sacrement de nos jeunes époux..." fit Sir Galenth en se tournant vers elle.

Lightning s'approcha lentement du cristal, posant la main dessus comme on lui avait indiqué de le faire, et il se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante qui la fit plisser les yeux. Derrière elle, l'assemblée lachait des cris de stupeur et elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeller doucement derrière elle, mais étrangement, elle ne ressentait aucune inquiètude. Elle sentit soudainement quelque chose remuer au fond d'elle, comme si son sang s'était mit à circuler trois fois plus vite, mais sans pour autant être désagréable.

Sir Galenth lui adressa un hochement de tête confiant, alors elle retira sa main, et fit demi-tour vers le bénitier. Snow et Serah s'approchèrent d'elle, lui à sa gauche et elle à sa droite, et la jeune L'cie leur prirent la main pour la poser au bord de l'objet sacré. Comme Sir Galenth l'avait prevenu, le bénitier se se remplit immediatement d'une eau bleue clair, de la même couleur que le cristal. Puis, elle plongea les deux mains dans l'eau, et en versa sur la tête de sa soeur qui ne cilla même pas, et en fit ensuite de même pour Snow, en le traitant mentalement de cretin d'être aussi grand.

Le reste se passa très rapidement pour elle. Snow passa une alliance au doigt de Serah et elle en fit de même pour lui, ensuite Sir Galenth les déclara officielement mariés, et la foule s'était levé comme une seule personne lorsque les deux jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent. Depuis tout ce temps où elle savait que Snow et Serah étaient ensemble, elle ne les avait jamais vu s'embrasser ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, ce qui la choquait legèrement. Serah se jeta dans les bras de sa soeur sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait, et Vanille ainsi que Hope vinrent leur tour reclamer leur acolade collective, tandis que Sazh et Fang félicitaient Snow de leur côté. Lorsqu'ils consentirent enfin à la lacher, Lightning se tourna vers Cloud qui donnait une tape sur l'épaule du grand blond, et il vint la rejoindre avec un grand sourire. Il se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front, et il lui demanda à l'oreille pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre à travers le vacarme.

-" Alors? Tu es heureuse?"

Lightning lacha un nouveau sourire, et s'empressa de répondre.

-" Très."

* * *

La fête avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit, et Cloud ne serait pas surprit de savoir qu'il était trois ou quatre heures du matin. Mais lui et Lightning avaient décidés de rentrer à pied pour pouvoir faire un détour sur par la plage de Bowdam, puisque de toute façon le chemin n'était pas très long. Ils marchaient tout en discutant de ce fameux mariage qu'ils n'oublieraient sans doute jamais, main dans la main, sans perdre le sourire ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

-" C'était donc la robe de votre mère que portait Serah?"

-" Oui. Elle ne nous avait jamais donné le droit de la porter quand on était petites, elle disait toujours que la seule et unique fois qu'on devrait la porter, ça serait le jour de notre mariage."

-" Serah était radieuse."

-" C'est bien vrai, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi belle et aussi heureuse de toute ma vie."

Cloud lacha un sourire, s'arreta de marcher pour s'asseoir sur le sable en l'attirant avec lui. Depuis le temps qu'il y reflichissait, il se disait que c'était peut-être le moment. Et puis elle le lui avait promit si il restait en vie. De toute façon, il ne voulait plus perdre une seule seconde de son temps à attendre, avec l'idée que tout pouvait recommencer à basculer, qu'il n'était pas invincible et elle non plus. Au diable ce que lui avait dit Snow, il voulait faire ce dont il avait envie!

-" Et toi? tu en as envie d'être comme elle?" demanda t-il.

-" Hein?"

Lightning ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête, ce qui le fit lacher un sourire.

-" Tu n'as pas envie d'oublier ce jour non?"

-" Absolument pas, de toute façon je pense que je ne l'oublierais jamais."

-" Je peux t'y aider alors?"

Cloud attrappa la seule main qui était à sa portée, et décida de n'écouter que ce qu'il avait sur le coeur en lui passant cette bague à l'annulaire, bague qu'il gardait sur lui depuis si longtemps un peu comme si elle attendait le bon moment pour jouer son rôle. Il savait que Lightning avait comprit, lorsqu'il la vit ecarquiller les yeux devant sa main et ses joues prendre une teinte rosée, ce qui était plutôt rare chez elle.

" Ne refuse pas... Par pitié... "

Lightning lacha un rire avant de l'etreindre de toute ses forces.

-" Tu crois vraiment que je vais refuser?" repliqua t-elle avant de poser les lèvres sur les siennes.

Evidement que non, ils ne pourraient jamais oublier ce jour là. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait, que personne n'oublie ce jour là, tout comme elle ne l'oublierait pas, ni cette histoire qui avait pourtant commencé par le sang, et qui était encore bien loin de se terminer.


End file.
